The Daughter of Fire
by Meg Storm
Summary: What if Beka's past was slightly different? A noble child by birth? When her past calls for help, will she answer? Hopefully Beka/Rosto later on. Rated T for deaths, blood etc. please review!
1. Message delivered

**Daughter Of Fire**

_**Written after watch.**_

I think I very nearly skipped through the gates into the kennel, even though I ached nearly all over. We'd broken up yet another bar fight, they'd been a common occurrence of late.

Tunstall raised his eyebrow at me. "If you keep this up, they'll think we didn't do any work at all tonight."

I merely grinned. "There are five of our rats in the cages from tonights, let em' think what they like. I finally have a good partner of my own, I shall be happy if I wish."

He laughed and pulled open the door to the kennel. But as soon as we stepped through the threshold I sensed something was wrong. Very wrong. It was a similar feeling to when we'd come back to the news about Verne. My gut did a back flip and my eyes darted around the silent room.

Ersken, Birch, Jewel, his partner, nearly all of evening watch was present, but it was time to muster out yet, so they other pairs could still be making their way back.

As I looked around the room a strange thing occurred to me. My Lord Provost was present, he was speaking to the Evening Watch commander. But slightly to his left stood Lady Teodorie and behind her, sitting on the benches were my sister Lorine and my brother Will and Nilo. The expressions on their faces were enough to tell I was right in assuming something was wrong. The boy's eyes were red and puffy and Lorine's face was tear streaked.

My Lord looked up when the door opened and beckoned to me.

I stayed exactly where I was.

The fear for what he was surely about to tell me, rooted me to the floor. He tried again and still I couldn't bring myself to go to him.

Tunstall gave my shoulder a light push and I turned to look at his face. His eyes showed a slight trace of fear and I knew he was thinking the same thing I was.

"Beka." My Lord called softly across the room.

Every face turned in our direction and Ersken stood.

My Lord went to speak again but I shook my head, I didn't want to know. Something inside me told me I already knew.

Finally Tunstall pushed me forcefully forwards toward My Lord and I reluctantly went to him. I didn't bow to him or my Lady, I couldn't I was too scared.

"What happened?" The question came out in a strangled whisper.

"I'm so sorry Beka." My Lord said slowly. "Diona was murdered."

I squeezed my eyes shut and swallowed. When I opened them they were all watching me.

I looked past them to my siblings, they to were watching me.

"How? When? Who?" The questions came out so quickly I'm surprised they understood me at all.

"Early this evening, a dagger through the heart. Lorine found her, we haven't caught the person yet." My Lord spoke to me, his voice was even but I could tell he was angry.

"Lorine…." I repeated.

She stood up and ran to me throwing her arms around my middle and buried her head into my chest. I closed my arms protectively around her and gently kissed her head.

"There was so much blood." She sobbed.

"Shh." I did my best to sooth her, stroking her hair and rubbing her back.

"If only I'd gone to bed when she had.."

"No Lorine." I cut in forcefully. "This is in no way your fault, you understand me? If you'd been there you could have been killed as well, then where would we be?"

I'd meant it all to sound forceful but my voice had started to waver towards the end and tears blurred my vision.

"She was asleep? In their room?" I asked my Lord.

He nodded.

"How…" The question faded on my lips as the tears started to slip down my cheeks.

I lead Lorine back to our brothers and sat her down before sitting in beside her. She leant her head on my shoulder and cuddled up to me.

Nilo climbed up onto our laps and lay down, while Will squeezed in between Lorine and my legs. I stroked Nilo's hair and put my other hand on Will's shoulder.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, Evening Watch was dismissed and Night Watch mustered out by the time I regain some of my senses.

Half dazed I looked around the room. Goodwin was still at her desk writing something while talking to Tunstall, my Lord and Ersken. While my Lady sat off to the side of them working on some sewing I think.

Then something caught my attention. On a small table beside Goodwin's huge desk was what I recognized as the hilt of a dagger. It was silver and the shine of a blue stone embedded in the hilt flashed in the candle light.

Fear instantly gripped me and my gut clenched.

Perhaps I should explain. I have a secret that no one here apart from my Lord knows.

My siblings and I are only half brothers and sisters, I have a different father.

My father is Lord Soren of Layston a very powerful man in the King's court. A very evil man on the other side of the law.

My Mama escaped from him when I was ten months old, she had tried to take me but my father never aloud her much contact with me and she was unable to. When I was 6 I finally got out with the help of a friend and run to my mother, who by that time had had Diona, Lorine and Will. But never the less she was overjoyed to see me, the rest you know. I gave the Bold Brass gang over to my Lord when I was eight and he took us into his home. Which was the only reason I ever told him my secret, I feared my father would someday find me and the consequences would be high.

My father is known on the streets as 'The Hangman.' Though very few people know who he really is, to others he is faceless.

He trains and controls an elite army of assassins who he uses to move up higher in the courts and get what he wants.

When Mama was pregnant with me my father got his most powerful mage to cast a spell on me.

I am an assassin. I know all the secrets and the moves, I can kill a man with out spilling a drop of blood, with out leaving any trace that I was ever there. I could beat everyone present with one hand tied behind my back and blind folded.

And I hate it.

But my father made one vital mistake, he thought that I would follow him like a lost puppy. But I didn't I hate the man and what he made me do, what he cursed me with.

When I was born a dagger magically formed. It was silver and had a stone the same colour as my eyes embedded in its hilt.

Exactly like the one on the table.

I gently moved Nilo so I could get up, all three had fallen asleep and I did my best not to wake them.

I made my way quietly to the desk and only when I got there did the others notice me.

They stopped talking and just watched insure what to say.

"Where did you get that?" I asked slowly.

"That was the dagger that killed Diona, Beka." My Lord replied.

With a shaky hand I reached out and brushed my fingers over the stone and along the blade, which was red with dried blood.

I felt more tears welling up but I blinked them back down, the fear instead rising in my throat. "Goddess please no, please no." I muttered.

"What is it Beka?" Ersken asked the worry seeping into his voice.

I forced my hand to pick up the dagger, but it shook terribly. "The dagger….." I started but couldn't find the words to say it.

"What about it? Spit it out Cooper!" Goodwin ordered me.

"It's mine." I gasped.

Silence followed, and no one moved, though I wasn't looking.

"My own dagger killed my sister."

"But if it's your dagger then how could someone use it to kill her?" Tunstall asked.

"I haven't seen it in 10 years, I know who killed her. Or rather who ordered her death." I think I spat the words rather than said them.

My Lord suddenly knew who I was speaking of and something mixed in with his usual calm voice. "But why would he wish to kill Diona Beka? What would he gain?"

"He delivered a message. That's all, he delivered a message." I replied. Ersken later told me that my voice was an emotionless tone and told me to never do it again.

"My little sister was killed to get a message to me." I turned the dagger over in my hand, feeling how it fit perfectly there, molding into my hand.

"Who is this 'he' Cooper?" Goodwin growled, she hated to be kept in the dark.

I think I did the bravest thing in my entire life that day, I ignored Goodwin.

"Put your best guards around you and my brothers and sister my Lord, just in case." I ordered. He nodded understandingly.

"I'm going to kill him for this!" I growled, expertly flicking my wrist sending the dagger flying, embedding it's self just above the entrance.

I glanced back at the astonished faces before stalking towards the door.

"Beka, you stay away from that house do you understand me?" My Lord called after me, his voice was hard and serious.

I turned back to retort but he spoke before I could.

"That's an order Guardswoman Cooper, you are not to go near that house, your father or anyone who had, does and will work for him understand?"

I bit my lip, the spell inside me that I can never get rid of, burned with instinct to avenge my sister. It burned so hot I was nearly ready to burst.

I nodded curtly.

"Promise us Beka, give us your word." My Lord pushed.

I looked at them all, my training dogs, my partner, my friend, my mentor and still sleeping my siblings. I could never hurt them but it was about time I did something about The Hangman. As a dog I was supposed to protect the people, wouldn't getting rid of him be doing my job?

"Beka?"

I sighed. "Fine, I won't do anything, yet. I give you my word as a dog and your friend, I won't."

They nodded pleased with my answer.

"Now go home all of you, don't worry Beka I'll protect them." My Lord smiled finally. "Take her home Ersken."

Ersken walked quickly to my side and turned me back towards the door, grabbed my hand and gently lead me out.

The tears welled up again as Ersken lead me through the streets occasionally squeezing me hand in reassurance and I stared off into space. The tears started to fall slowly and this time I didn't try to hold them back.

The world that had been so cruel to me had just taken my little sister and it was because of me.

The world that I had fought tooth and nail to get away from………was back.


	2. Knowing

**A/N: Second chapter!**

**Hope it's okay, this one took me longer to write than the first, so I hope its as good :D**

**Thank you very much to those people who reviewed, please please please keep it up!**

**I don't own Beka Cooper, the original characters, the setting etc!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I gasped for air as my eyes flew open, the scream caught in my throat died as the images of the nightmare slowly faded away. Sweat laced my forehead and I was panting heavily.

Looking around my room I sighed in relief, I was home, there was no one present and most importantly there was no blood.

The sunlight was just starting to seep through my shutters. I groaned lightly and rolled over onto my other side, which I found somewhat hard to do as Achoo had laid across my legs.

Pounce had left my bed and was curled up on my desk fast asleep, I can't have been talking or thrashing much as I hadn't waken them.

I sighed and carefully slipped out of bed, not disturbing my companions and set about getting dressed.

As I pulled my tunic over my head I opened the door and slipped out, Achoo would not need to go outside anytime soon as we had only gone to bed a few hours before at the most. So I had no worries about leaving them there for a while.

The streets of the Lower City were only just starting to wake, some people still making their way home.

I walked briskly in the crisp morning air, my nightmare has put me on edge, it was more memories I suppose, but that was what scared me so.

If father knew enough to have Diona killed I'd bet my whole life's wages that he knew where I lived, what I did and all the people I knew.

That's just how he was.

Before I knew it I'd reached the edge of the Olorun River, its waters flowing at a steady pace past my feet.

I turned to my left and jogged up the edge of the river.

The sun was over the horizon by the time I found the place I was headed for, a kind of rocky outcrop not far from the north bridge.

The rocks at the waters edge were slippery and glimmered in the sun, but the ones further up the bank were dry. Not many people come here as it is very difficult to get to, the bank was steep here and the way narrow and slippery.

I'd been here before though, when I was still with my father.

It was a training session, I had to chase a target over these rocks, it had been raining and…I shall not write what happened that night. It is to painful a memory.

I found an almost flat rock and sat myself down, the light warming my chilled mind.

I am unsure exactly how long I was there, an hour or more probably, when I heard someone's approach.

My hand flew to the dagger tied to my belt and I sprang to my feet.

Upon seeing Rosto several rocks to my right however I sighed removing my fingers from the blade and sat back down.

He raised his eyebrows but came and sat next to me.

"What do you want?" I mumbled watching the water.

"Lookin' for you." He replied, I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Pounce came to us at breakfast and ordered us off our bums to come and search for you."

_Darn that cat!_ I thought huffily. _And of cause it'd be Rosto to find me, why not Aniki or Kora?_

"How did you find me?" I asked quietly still not looking at him.

"I was walking above and happened to look down. I saw your head." He was smirking, I knew it.

I looked up and realised that if one stood right on the edge they'd be able to see me. I should have went back further.

We were quiet for a while then I felt Rosto shift beside me.

"You could have told your cat at least, where you were off to." He stated suddenly. "I was worried you'd went and done sommat stupid."

I did look at him now. He was leaning back on his elbows, placing his head and body lower than mine.

"Why would _you _be worried? And why do you think I'd do something stupid?" I huffed.

His black eyes locked with mine, and they were nothing but serious.

"Because I _care _about you Beka! And Ersken told us what happened at the kennel last night, grief makes people do odd things." He replied.

Suddenly his eyes were to intense and I looked away. "Did he? What did he say?" I muttered slowly.

"That your sister was murdered, and apparently you knew the cove who ordered it. That the Lord Provost ordered you to stay away from this cove, and _you_ _ignored Goodwin_."

I cringed at the last part, she would be mad at me for sure.

"So who is this cove?"

I froze. Every part of me stopped moving.

"It doesn't matter, forget about it." I said.

Rosto sat up and put his hand under my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"It does matter Beka, who is he?" His eyes sparkled with something I wasn't quite expecting, concern.

"And what if I told you Rosto? What would you do?" I mumbled trying to move my head but his hand kept it there.

He grinned then, mischief written all over his face. "Why Beka, do you think I do sommat against the law to this cove for killen' one of your sisters an' hurtin' you?"

I finally pulled out of his grasp and frowned at him. "Yes."

I knew he would, and even if he is the Rogue, he'd be killed trying.

He laughed. "What if I gave you my word that I wouldn't?"

"No."

"And that I wouldn't send any of my people after him?"

"No."

"Why not!"

He was frustrated now and I allowed myself a slight smile.

"You don't need to know who he is, knowing would put you in danger and I don't want your death on my hands." I retorted.

It was his turn to frown now, and I realised I might've said to much.

"Who is he Beka?" He almost whispered it. "Surely he wouldn't be game enough to kill me, and if he is I'd like to know."

I scoffed. "You think ye'self to untouchable Rosto The Piper, he'd have no problems with killin' you, and he'd succeed in doin' it to."

Now he studied me carefully, no doubt tryin' to figure out if what I was saying might be true, he's vain, Rosto.

"Your serious." He finally concluded. "If this cove is so good, what is he a mage?"

I shook my head. "No Rosto, he's no mage. I've already said far to much, please just forget it? He won't touch you unless you give him a reason to."

After several moments he nodded and stood, extending his hand out to me.

"Alright Beka, I won't push you any longer. But I'll be here when your ready to tell me." He smiled as I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet.

"I told you Rosto, I'm not tellin' anyone who he is cause it's to dangerous to even know!"

He gave me a sideways glance and I clamped my mouth shut.

We didn't talk for the rest of the way back to the dove, when we got there we were greeted by Kora, Aniki, Ersken and Phelan. Who all pulled me into a hug and had lots of questions.

I again repeated that I wasn't going to tell them who 'he' was.

Being rushers and dogs we had enough enemies without extras that we could avoid.

Ersken asked me how we would catch the person who killed Diona if I wouldn't tell the dogs who they worked for.

Even as he asked the questions the instinctive fires in my stomach burst to life and I finally replied that I would bring in the one responsible when the time was right.

And that was exactly what I planned on doing.

Not so much for the one who had wielded _my _dagger into _my sister's heart_. For him I had other plans, but the one who had given the order, he will pay for all the pain and death he has inflicted, and be charged by the Magistrate if it's the last thing I ever do.

If I can stop myself from killing him the first second I lay my eyes on him that is.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well there it is 2****nd**** chapter! What did you think? As I said I'm not sure if its as good as the first one…..**

**I hope to have more conversation in the next one though.**

**I don't know how good I am at writing action scenes…..because I have a fair few of them planned.**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts on it!**

**xXAngelStormXx**


	3. Senses

**Chapter 3 is finished!!**

**Hope you all like it, I'm getting lots of hits but not many reviews :(****……**_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**_

**I do not own it etc.....**

**Enjoy!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The next few days went past in a blur, I think the grieving had hit me. Diona and I didn't really get along anymore but she was still my sister.

I did everything in a kind of trance, like I couldn't feel anything else, I stopped going to breakfast those couple of days, the joy and laughter of my friends was just too much for me.

Watch was similar, I still caught the rats but I didn't do it with the same enthusiasm. I didn't hang around to talk to my fellow dogs or even my friends.

I was forced out of it though, coming home after my watch two nights ago, I finally came to my senses again.

I'd left as soon as Goodwin had dismissed us, not waiting for Ersken and took a longer way home than he did.

I was only a block or so from my lodgings and I'd just turned into an ally with Achoo a few steps in front of me when I sensed someone behind us.

I spun around just in time to see the flash of a blade and duck. It sliced through the air where my head had just been.

I straightened immediately and pulled out my two daggers, Achoo barked and returned to my side, snarling at the attacker.

The cove swung at me again but I brought up the daggers and blocked his sword, trapping it between the short blades.

Using this I pushed the sword back and he didn't get out of the way in time, the hilt collided with his head with a thunk and he dropped the sword and stumbled backwards.

He recovered quickly however and produced two longer daggers for thin air and came at me again, I skidded to the right to avoid one and ducked for the other. I thrust my own blades up to meet his and twisted them when they came in contact with his skin.

This backwards and forwards dance continued for a few minutes afore I tired of it. While he was concentrating on the blades I kick up and caught his shin, his leg went out from underneath him and he landed hard on his back. Swiftly I kicked the blades from his hands and stood over him with mine pointed at his throat.

Now I could see him better, I recogonise the cropped hair style and black clothing as one of my father's marksmen.

As this information registered in my mind I wasn't paying attention to my opponent.

He lashed out at me catching me in the arm, I twisted his around and drove his weapon back into his chest by instinct.

I leapt away from his now motionless body, breathing hard, sweat covering my skin and tears in my eyes.

I _killed him!_

I couldn't help it, the spell, I just did what it told me to….I didn't mean it.

I'm rambling now.

Achoo woofed softly at me, I dropped to my knees and buried my face in her fur, hugging her. She didn't move but sat and let me hug her.

After my breathing had returned to a some what normal pace I released my hound and stood.

I felt a stinging sensation run through my arm and was suddenly aware of the warm sticky liquid trickling down it.

The sarden scut _got _me!

I knew then that I needed to come out of my trance, if I didn't I'd be dead by next week.

So my father knew where I was, I'd expected as much, but now he's sendin' his runarounds after me.

"Well Achoo." I stroked her head gently. "Welcome to my world." I sighed realizing that this was how it was going to be again, that I was going to have to use this sarden 'gift' when I'd sworn never to use its power after I escaped.

I guess I was wrong.

I stumbled over to the body, and searched it for the dagger Father gave all his men, it had the same pattern as mine but it was a brass colour with no jewel.

I found it strapped to the back of his shin.

There was no doubt then, he knew.

I didn't get home for another few hours and when I did the boarding house was empty.

I didn't pay it to much mind, I simply striped down to my under clothes and slid under my cool sheets, Achoo stretched out beside me and fell asleep.

"She's back! She's up here!"

Was what I woke to the next morning, followed by the pounding footsteps up the stairs.

I opened my eyes to peer around my room, and then spotted Aniki in the doorway watching me.

I groaned and lifted my head up off my pillow.

"What is it?" I muttered groggily.

"What is it?" She repeated angrily, Ersken, Kora, Phelan, Rosto, Tunstall _and _Goodwin were now standing behind her.

"What is it, she says." Aniki almost yelled. "Where in Mithros name were you last night?"

I groaned again pulled the blanket over my head, I didn't want to remember last night and I defiantly wasn't going to _tell_ them.

"Never mind bout that." I grumbled through the covers.

The next thing I know they were ripped from my poor body. I squealed as the cold air hit me, not to mention there were men in the room and I was only in my under clothes.

And my bruises and cuts from my fight last night were very visible now.

"What have you been doin' Cooper." Goodwin mumbled looking my body over as she held onto my blankets.

I groaned again, I was stiff and the cut on my arm ached.

I'd bandaged and washed it last night but it had bleed while I'd slept and there was blood through the bandage, down my arm and on the mattress.

Kora pushed past the wall of people that had surrounded my bed, and came to look at my arm.

I hissed when she unwrapped it, but held firm for her.

"That's a nasty cut Beka, how did you come about getting' it?" I asked me.

I stayed silent.

"I know for sure you didn't have all them bruises and that nick before watch." Tunstall added. "And you didn't get em' on watch either."

I glared at him, he wasn't helping.

"It don't matter, I'm fine." I grumbled. "Now can I have my blankets back?"

Goodwin glared at me, not a good sign.

"Not until you tell us what happened Cooper, and that's an order."

I sighed again and flinched as Kora put a damp cloth to the gash.

"Why can't you lot just drop it?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Because we're your friends Beka, and we're worried about you!" Ersken cried.

That pulled a string, I didn't want to worry them unnecessarily, but I still believed I was protecting them by not telling them.

"I got into a fight on my way home." I grumbled finally. "But that's _all_ you need to know, and that's all your gonna get out of me."

Rosto frowned, as did the others.

"Does this have sommat to do with your sister's killer? You told me I didn't need to know who it was." He was watching the blood slip down my arm.

"Your sister's killer? Lord Provost ordered you to keep away from him Cooper." Goodwin frowned, she was confused.

"I didn't go any where near that sarden scut!" I argued. "The cove found me, not the other way around!"

"So it is sommat to do with Diona." Tunstall mused.

Rosto smirked triumphantly at me, I returned his smirk with a glare.

"Well Cooper who is this 'he'." Goodwin demanded.

I opened and closed my mouth a few times trying to come up with something to get me out of it but came up with nothing.

"She told me he's a powerful cove." Rosto replied casually. "But he isn't a mage."

"Which is exactly why I'm not saying anything!" I interrupted him turning my icy glare back to his face.

"We'll see how powerful he is when I get my teeth into him." Goodwin growled. "Who is he Cooper?"

"NO! Please, just leave it, if you go poking your nose into his business he'll have you killed!" I let desperation seep into my voice, I didn't want to lose them.

"We want to help put him away Beka." Ersken tried reasoning. "A man like that is to dangerous to just leave be."

"A man like him is too dangerous for you to survive!" I retorted. "He has men all through Tortall, word would get back to him that you were looking into him, you wouldn't last a day! He don't spare anyone either, it wont matter who you are. Very few people know who he is and that ain't because he's good at keeping it a secret." I glared at them all, they had such think skulls!

Kora had finished bandaging up my arm and I got up and pulled on breaches and had just pulled a tunic over my head when Goodwin spoke again.

"How do you know him then? If you know so much about him then he must be after you to, so you better tell us sommat so we can protect you."

I sighed. "I don't need protecting, I don't know if he wants me dead anyway."

Well, I didn't know for sure, but the chances weren't good that he was just looking a family reunion.

Goodwin scoffed, she was betting death to.

"You didn't answer her first question Cooper." Rosto glared. "How do you know this scut?"

"It doesn't matter how I know him, I just do." I grumbled, looking on my desk for a brush.

With that many people in my tiny room, it made moving around a bit hard. And Rosto stood in front of my desk.

His arms folded across his chest and his black eyes fixed on me, and they weren't happy.

"Look Piper, I don't know why your so vexed about this, I'll handle it, I've spent half of my life nearly dealing with him, I know him, so there's no need to worry." I huffed.

"Half your life aye?" Aniki grinned. "He must be family or sommat real close to you then."

I froze. "What makes you say that?"

"Well the look on your face just proves she's right." Goodwin grinned. "We're finally getting some where. So we're looking for a powerful cove who's a relation to you or someone who you've been around a lot for the first part of your existence. Which won't be for much longer if you don't tell me sommat Cooper! I don't take kindly to one of my dogs being threatened, especially my puppy."

Rosto was still glaring at me.

"Are we going to breakfast or not?" I grunted. Throwing open my door and stalking down the stairs and over the road to the Dove.

They followed me soon enough, with the baskets of food and what not.

Our breakfast room was already set up and we sat and started eating in silence.

It went on for a while before the was loud knocking from downstairs.

Rosto stood and went to investigate.

Phelan, who had been quiet until now spoke. "Please Beka? Let us help."

I was spared answering though when the door was flung open, startled we looked up.

Rosto marched in, anger written all over his handsome features.

"There's a cove lookin for you Cooper." He practically snarled it.

I stood and watched as a man appeared behind Rosto, his cheeky know-it-all smirk plastered on his face exactly the way I remembered it.

My mouth dropped.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well? What did you think? Please, please, please review and let me know!!! **

**Who do you think her visitor is?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**

**xXAngelStormXx**


	4. Request

**Hey!!!**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, and I promise to work on improving in the areas you pointed out! :D**

**As for the question I asked you…it's not Dale, I just wanted to see what you guys could come up with…sorry..**

**I hope your all enjoying it so far and I love your reviews so pretty please keep it up!**

**I don't own Tammy's work, what's new is mine.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_~My mouth dropped.~_

Was I seeing things? Had I finally gone mad, or had the pigeons just gotten to me? I wasn't sure……..

I'm not sure what my face looked like but upon seeing my reaction, his smirk changed to a gentler smile, the last thing I remembered of him before……

Flashback

"_Quiet Beks!" Domain hushed my coming retort._

_I frowned at him, me being seven and he fifteen made him in charge, even if I was a noble's child, he was still older._

_He grabbed my hand and led me towards the stables. It was dark and there was no moon, yet we did not trip, we were trained to be like shadows. _

_He pulled me along faster, it would only be a matter of time before someone noticed I was missing._

"_Are you sure about this?" I hissed quietly. "What if…"_

"_Never mind the ifs, you are getting out of here if it kills me." Was his shark reply._

_I winced, that was a very probable out come to what we were attempting._

_I finally had a chance to escape my father and my 'destiny' as he called it, but if we were caught…_

_Father had set our plan off in truth, he had come to me at lunch with my latest training test._

_I was to track a man he believed was suspicious of his more, elaborate business, meaning his having people killed to get him higher positions in our King's court, or simply to get something he wanted._

_After the target had entered his lodgings I was to practice the latest technique shown to me, not the entering the home, but the snapping of the targets neck that would kill him without spilling a drop of blood._

_I'd told Dom, who was also an assassin of father's, but under different circumstances than the others. And he had decided to move up my escape plans._

_Leading to this._

_We slipped into the stable and he darted for a saddle and bridle. I stood nervously in front of the stall of a large white stallion._

_I loved horses, yet the stallions made me nervous, but this was the fastest horse we owned so I had to take him. _

_I sighed, Dom just liked to make me squirm._

_He returned with the equipment slung over his arm, silently he let himself into the stall and muttered quiet greetings to the HUGE white horse._

_When he'd finished tacking him up he led the steed from his stall and headed towards the door._

_I followed slowly, avoiding the back end, I'd seen a man kicked and killed by a stallion._

_Dom took the small pack of what I'd packed from me and shoved it into the saddlebag._

"_Right, now all you have to do is led him around the back of the house and go out through the orchard gate okay?" I couldn't really make out his face but his voice was urgent._

_I nodded. "Okay." He handed me the reigns and I pattered the soft nose._

"_Rebakah!" The sudden bellow made me jump, Father himself had noticed my absence, and much sooner than we had hoped._

"_Hurry!" Domain hissed, picking me up and practically threw me into the saddle. I felt my mount shift underneath me._

"_But, I won't get out now!" I whispered._

"_Don't you let all my work be for nothin' Rebakah of Layston!" He hissed. "Get out, you can do it!"_

"_But what about you?"_

_Another call roared in our ears._

_I could see him shake his head. "Never mind me, you just go."_

_Tears stung my eyes, he was the closest thing I had to a true family, he was like my brother!_

"_But…"_

_He cut me off by throwing open the doors of the stable and giving my already jumpy horse a hard smack on the backside._

_Men were filing out of the house with lanterns and my father stood in the door way to the kitchen, even in his night clothes he looked frightening to me._

_I glanced back at Dom, a gentle caring smile graced his face before he turned and ran._

_I kicked the stallion and he bolted forward, as we galloped out the front gate to the estate, tears slipped down my cheeks and father's angry yells filled my ears._

End Flashback

I hadn't seen or heard from Domain since that night.

There were so many men living in secret rooms in that house, I thought for sure that he would have been caught and…..I can't even write it.

"It's me Beks." He said, interrupting my memories. "I'm here."

I bolted forward leapt at him. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my head in his shoulder as tears started to blur my vision.

He stepped backwards with the force of me flying into him, but he recovered quickly and wrapped me in his arms. He spun me around once before setting my feet back on the floor.

He hugged me closer and I heard him sigh. I grinned, he'd missed me to.

He made me look up at him and brushed away my tears with his thumb.

That's when I noticed he looked older, which is normal since he is now twenty-five, but his eyes were the same. The shone bright green and always had a trace of humor in them.

He grinned at me, leaning forward to rest his forehead on mine.

"Now now Bek, this ain't nothin' to cry about is it?" I felt his chest rumble with his words, his voice had gotten slightly deeper to. "Are you not pleased to see me?"

I suddenly remembered his lack of communication, and realised I should be angry with him.

I pulled out of his hold and I saw realisation flash in his emeralds but before he could do anything about it, I caught him in the jaw in a right hook.

He stumbled backwards, before coming to rest against the wall where he sat down.

I hadn't hit him hard, it probably wouldn't even bruise, he just bungs it on.

Then remembering my friends I glanced back at them. They all looked stunned. Rosto's face was almost red, but he now looked…..pleased?

I turned back to Domain, who was touching his 'wound.'

"I see you haven't lost your punch." He grumbled. "But was it really necessary to hit me _that _hard?"

I grinned at him. "Yes. You deserved it." My grin turned to a scowl. "Ten years Dom! I though you were…."

A guilty expression passed over his features. He had well tanned skin, light brown hair that was cut short, green eyes and a scar shaped like a lightning bolt on the bottom of his right cheek. He was reasonably tall, well taller than me but shorter than Rosto at about five feet, nine inches. He was muscular, from all the training his lifestyle needs, and he looked dangerous.

"I'm sorry Beks, I shouldn't have stayed away for so long." His voice was soft, meaning he was truly sorry. "I thought it would be best that way, I didn't leave the game entirely and if I were to see you I'd of brought it with me."

I extended my hand to him, which he took with a grin. I could never stay mad with him for long.

"You still could've sent a note or sommat." I muttered poking him in the chest.

He smiled sheepishly.

Rosto cleared his voice and I turned my attention away from my adopted brother.

He was standing with his arms crossed over his chest and was glaring at us, everyone else was waiting for an explanation.

And judging from the look on Goodwin's face I should hurry up with it.

"Everyone this is Domain, Domain this is everyone." I mumbled, he'd know who they were.

My brother grinned. "So she hasn't gotten any better with her social skills I see."

I elbowed him.

He gave a bow to Rosto and my dogs. "Hello Majesty, Guardsmen Tunstall, Sergeant Goodwin. It's good to finally meet you all. Ersken, Kora, Phelan, Aniki and Pounce!" Dom bent down and scooped up my cat. "You rotten furball you."

Goodwin's scowl gave way to suspicion. "I don't believe we've met Master Domain, how do you know who we are?" Her voice was even but held a severe threat behind it.

"And how do you know Beka?" Rosto added, his voice similar to Goodwin's.

With Pounce tucked under one arm Dom calmly replied to both, as if they weren't thinking of the best ways to cause him the greatest pain.

"We grew up together Majesty, and just cause I haven't seen my little sister in ten years don't mean I haven't been keeping tabs on her."

"Sister?" Rosto echoed.

Dom and I nodded. "Not really but that's how we've always seen each other." I missed the wink he gave Rosto.

"Well then, I'd like to know what your doing here and what this 'game' is." Goodwin continued. She was going to squeeze him for all his worth.

"I figured it's about time I came and saw lil' Beka." He purposely avoided her other question.

_Tell the buffoon to put me down! _Pounce meowed at me. _I have business to attend to!_

"Dom, Pounce wants you to put him down." I smirked at my cat. "He's hungry."

"Ah." Dom promptly dropped him. Pounce hissed insults that only I could hear as he made his way back to the food.

I chuckled and Dom grinned at me.

Pecking on the window alerted me to the pigeons waiting there, I'd managed to avoid them since my Lord's visit to the kennel.

Sighing I took the crust from Kora's hand and went to the window. Opening it I crushed up the crust and sprinkled it on the sill.

"So you haven't managed to lose those the feathered rats either sis?" I wasn't looking but I could hear the smirk.

"Nope, now why are you here?" I asked still not looking. "You're not the social visit type."

He laughed. "You know me far too well, even after all this time. I come with a message and a request actually. But I really did want to see you."

I smiled and then frowned. "What's wrong?"

"First of all I'm sorry about Diona Beks, I truly am. We had people watching them several days a week but they caught her when we weren't there."

There was silence as this information sunk in and they awaited my reaction.

"It's not your fault, or it is just as much mine as it is yours." I said breathing slowly to calm my heart beat. "Congratulations on your promotion as well."

He laughed again. "Now how did you know that?"

I had to smile. "You walk like a Commander." I replied. That and I knew he would eventually.

Assassins have ranking just like the dogs or the army. Runarounds, are like trainees or just watchers with no _real _skill.

Experienced is the next level and you reach that only if your good enough, and they are just that, experienced.

Commanders are next and there are only a few to each organization, they are second in charge and handle most of the training and reports.

Then at the top is the founder. Which is my father in his group and apparently me in Giles'. We're the equivalent to the Lord Provost, except no one knows who we are.

He continued before anyone could ask questions. "We've got news that your father has gone to an uncharted island and taken all his men there, he plans to invade the mainland and assassinate the King."

There was a series of gasps and mutterings. I grabbed hold of the window sill to stop myself from collapsing.

"We plan to take our men to the island before he can leave and defeat his army. That's the plan anyway. And that brings me to our request, we want you to lead."

I almost choked. "W-what?"

"I know how much you don't want to be apart of that world Beks, and I wouldn't be askin' you if we didn't really think we needed you. You'd be on the good side this time, doin' it for the right reasons. Since you got out ol' Giles and I've put together a real good team and we thought it'd be right if you lead them."

Giles was an old friend of father's, well before he found out about father's activities, and on of the most powerful mages in all of Tortall. He had helped my Ma get away but wasn't able to break the spells on me.

Father had known it was Giles but even he wasn't game enough to anger a mage that powerful.

So Giles hadn't just left father's habits be, but put together an equal if not better army to stop him.

And now they wanted _me_ to _lead_ an _army._

Oh great Goddess help me!

At least the pigeons were relatively quiet. Only three carried ghosts, two were little ones cryin' for their Mama's and complainin' that they were hungry. And the other was a young cove that had tripped and fallen down at the docks and drowned.

Nothing suspicious.

_Go back?_ I thought, see father? I didn't know if I could…..

While I had been thinking Dom and Rosto had started arguing.

"QUIET!" Goodwin bellowed.

The pigeons all took off and I nearly jumped out the window in surprise.

Both men had done as she'd ordered so I turned around to view the scene.

In the heat of their argument Rosto and Dom had gotten closer to each other and were probably about to use their blades. That would explain Phelan and Ersken standing and slowly edging towards the pair and Goodwin's interruption.

Or she'd just had enough.

Having tuned out I didn't have a clue what the two had been going on about so I stayed quiet.

"Cooper's a big girl, she can decide on her own!" My training dog snapped.

Ah.

"Are you sure?" I asked Dom. "About the war, will he defiantly launch an attack?"

He nodded stepping away from Rosto with a glare, which was returned.

"You know Giles, what he doesn't get from his crystal balls, he gets from his birdies. And he's always spot on." His voice was calm even though he'd been yelling only moments before. "Old Soren packed up and left with all his guards from the house, leavin' only a few behind. And he's ordered all his men throughout the city to this island."

I winced and sure enough Goodwin pounced onto his slip like a cat onto a mouse.

I glanced at Pounce who was taking cheese from Kora's hand.

_Most _cats.

"So Cooper, the 'he' is Soren, your father and he lives in Corus. I'm bettin' there ain't too many coves with that name either." She smirked, pleased.

I groaned and thumped Dom, hard.

"I don't know how you ever made it to Commander!" I hissed.

Clutching his arm he smiled sheepishly. "Pot luck?"

I snorted.

Goodwin chuckled.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Woah, I just realised how **_**long**_** this chapter is and here seemed as good a place as any to stop. :D**

**What did you think? Did it make any sense? Or was it to long?**

**That was the first time I've attempted a flashback, but I hope it gave you a bit better idea of her past, I'll try more with her father later on so you've got a better idea of who he is. Thanks Vine for the suggestion. :)**

**Let me know if it was to muddled or if something's not clear enough etc and I'll work on it.**

**I am keeping her father a bit of a mystery on propose though, I've gotten ideas to work the flashbacks into the story through out the next few chapters…I think….**

**Well, I defiantly think I've written enough……please let me know how I'm doing!**

**xXAngelStormXx**


	5. The truth

**Hey! Chapter five is finally finished! I ended up just doing a little bit at time for this chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews, it's very much appreciated please keep doing it! :D**

**As always I don't own anything you recogonise. New characters and plots are mine though.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Go back?_ The question bounced around in my head as if some looby had hit it, hard.

"Well?" Dom asked it softly. "I need to know soon, the boat is organized to leave in the morning."

I nodded, or at least I think I did. Those few moments are a bit hazy.

"Leave?" I heard someone echo, all I know is it was a male voice.

I stayed still and didn't say anything until Pounce rubbed himself against my legs.

"_It won't be the same as when you were younger Beka." _He spoke. _"You would be on a different side, fighting against him."_

"But it's still…similar." Was the word I finally came up with. I'd be killing, whether my targets deserved it or not.

That would mean using the 'gift' and I really didn't want to.

My cat said mrt as a reply. Very helpful.

"I don't know if I can do it." I told Dom, trying to ignore the six other curious faces.

"I know it's a huge ask Bek, and I of all people have no right to ask it of you." He muttered guiltily. "But we need _you._"

"Why me?" I sighed all though I knew why. "You're a fantastic fighter, and a leader. Between you and Giles surely you won't need me. You've survived all these years without me."

He shook his head and smiled lightly. "You know why we need you, you're a better fighter than I or any of the men, better then anyone in this room will ever be." He paused here and smirked. "And old Giles might be the best mage but the practical work, well your furball could do better."

Pounce hissed at him and I admit it brought a smile to my face.

Rosto spluttered. "Best fighter?" He's a vain cove that one.

Goodwin and Tunstall and everyone else gaped at Dom like he'd grown another head.

He took all the expressions and frowned. "Oh, you would have kept it a secret. Ah. I've put my foot in my mouth again haven't I?"

I nodded and glared. "Aren't my abilities a dead give away brother?"

He grinned. "That would be a yes, sorry. Well what about it sister, will you help?"

I took a very deep breath. "Yes, I'll do it." I then released that deep breath.

Dom smiled and pulled me into a hug, kissing my forehead. "Tortall will thank you."

"Cooper!" Rosto and Goodwin both growled. "What in Mithros name is going on?"

"_You might as well tell them." _Pounce yowled, stretching. _"They'll only go stuffing their noses where they don't belong other wise."_

This was one of the times that he chose to let the others understand him because they nodded in agreement.

Sighing again and with a helpless glance at Dom I tried to find the words to explain to my friends that I was a born killer.

"Have you heard of the Hangman?" I began.

"Of course." Tunstall replied. "Everyone has heard of him."

I looked to Rosto, Aniki and Kora. With not being from Corus they might not have. But they nodded as well.

"He's operates an assassin army or something like that doesn't he?" Ersken stated. "Similar to what Crookshank was, only worse."

Phelan nodded. "Expect no one knows who he really is, only the street name and rumors. He's got his fingers in a hundred different pies apparently, thevin, slaves, black mail, assassinations, black market……Who knows what else."

Dom coughed, I knew what he was feeling, there were other things to add to that list.

But I _certainly_ wasn't going to say them.

Instead I nodded. "That's him."

"What's the Hangman got to do with it?" Aniki grumbled. "No one knows who he is, all those who find out meet his assassins."

"Not all, though he tries." I added softly. "I know who he is, I _know him._"

"What!" Goodwin bellowed. "You know who one of the most dangerous men in all of Tortall is and you didn't say anything!"

She got like this when she thought she'd missed a rat.

I smiled grimly at her through my bangs. "You haven't missed him yet. Do you know who the Daughter of Fire is?"

The Daughter of Fire was me, through me 'training' and 'jobs' when I was with him, father had created an alias for me as well. Then sent his runners out to tell certain people and so the rumors spread. Apart from my skills their was only one way for people to realise who I was and that was a birth mark just behind my left ear.

It was shaped similar to an eye, not exactly but I feel that's the best way I can describe it. It's not very large, about the size of two of your thumbnails joined together. Roughly.

This one some of my friends had to think about. But not Goodwin and Tunstall.

"She's the daughter of the Hangman. They say a mage cast a spell on her when she was a babe, she knew how to kill a cove afore she could talk." Tunstall explained. "Why all these questions Cooper?"

I fiddled with the hem of my tunic. "I'm tryin to explain this to you all with out actually sayin it."

"Well forget that tactic puppy, spit it out." Goodwin growled. I cringed.

"I'm, I'm…….I'm..the…" I couldn't do it. I looked to Dom for help.

"She's the Daughter of Fire." He finished and I winced as he said it. "Her father, Lord Soren, he's the Hangman." He rubbed my shoulder in comfort.

I slowly turned my head to the right and pushed up my hair to show them the mark.

Silence followed and when I risked looking at them I winced again.

Goodwin looked mad, but I'd expected as much. Tunstall looked thoughtful and confused and I believe a tiny bit hurt. Kora and Aniki were staring at me shock and sadness written on their faces. Phelan and Ersken looked at though they might faint at any second and Rosto. Well Rosto looked shocked and hurt, but more then the others.

I gulped and mumbled a sorry.

"Sorry!" Rosto exploded. "Sorry? You lied to us! You lied to all of us, even your dogs!"

"I didn't have a choice!" I shot back. "You don't know what it's like!"

"Don't I?" He sneered at me.

"No you don't, none of you do! I didn't want to be what he made me, I had no choice. That spell was cast before I was even born! I killed people, innocent people! Who had never done anything wrong in their lives, and I killed them. For _training_. I didn't ask for these 'gifts', I don't want them, but I can't get rid of them." I folded my arms across my chest and glared at the floor. More angry with father than Rosto.

"I got out when I was seven, Dom helped me escape, and I haven't been anywhere near that world since Diona was killed."

Tunstall raised an eyebrow at me. "What have you done?"

"Nothing! Well, I didn't go lookin for him, I promised remember?" I defended myself, I didn't try very hard though.

"Did they find you?" Dom asked me, troubled.

I sighed. "Yes, last night. One of his men attacked me."

"That's the fight you got into?" Kora asked and I nodded.

"And where would this cove be now Cooper?" Goodwin asked.

I looked at the floor. "This gift, it um comes with instincts that I sometimes can't ignore." I said it very quietly, in hopes that no one would hear.

"At the bottom of the Olorun I'd say." Dom helped.

I could have killed him.

"Soren puts a spell on all of his men. Once you kill 'em and drop 'em in the water they sink to the bottom. So no one finds the bodies and can't link anything to him."

I felt every gaze on me and I squirmed under it.

"If you're goin' to tell them one thing Beks, you might as well tell them all of it." He said, very quickly, when I glared at him.

I growled at him and he backed away from me. "Now sis, there's no need to look at me like that."

My eyes softened as I turned back to the others. "It was self defense." I told them, well more told Goodwin and Tunstall. "And I reacted, I couldn't help it. But I promise that's the only one since I left, I swear on Mithros name it is."

Tunstall finally nodded. "We believe you Cooper. And even though you should have told us, we understand why you didn't. Right Clary?"

She grumbled and nodded.

I smiled. "I'll make it up to you, I'll bring you the Hangman. Alive." I added as a second thought. "And he can stand trial the proper way."

This made a-mends with Goodwin as she smiled.

"Requesting time off Sarge. Or what ever you think is necessary" I asked, boldly until the last part. I didn't want to leave the dogs, my love for them was real, but I was no better then the rats we chase.

Goodwin raised her eyebrows at me and I looked at the floor. I heard her sigh quietly afore she answered me. "How much time?"

My head shot up and I grinned. I could have kissed her.

"Uh.." I looked to Dom.

"That I don't know." He rubbed his chin. "It takes a day and a half to get to this island, and then it'll depend on exactly how many men he has there and how good they are. We could be fightin' for a month, more, you never know."

"A month?" Ersken gaped.

"We'll have a boat coming backwards and forwards with the worst wounded and to get supplies." Dom muttered, thinking. "We'll be able to send a runner to you and give you and update on the progress we're havin'."

"We'll be taking mages and healers though right?" I questioned.

He nodded. "But the worst injured we'll just get them to do a patch up job and then send them back to Giles."

I nodded, that made sense. They wouldn't have the time or strength to completely heal everyone.

I turned back to Goodwin. "A month to start with, it may not take that long but then again."

She nodded. "Alright Cooper you've got your time off, but I expect a fat rat when you return."

I grinned and hugged her. Much to her and everyone else's shock."I'll try Clary, if he doesn't kill me first." I whispered.

Releasing her I headed for the door. "Give me five minutes." I told Dom as I opened the door.

I jogged out of the Dove and across the street to my lodgings then up to my room.

I pushed my bed across the room and then studied the floor boards for a moment afore striking one with my heal. The board lifted up and underneath laid my collection of blades wrapped in cloth.

The ones I had on me when I'd escaped that night. I'd never been able to get rid of them, and now I was glad I hadn't.

Lifting them out I unwrapped them. I quickly undressed and pulled on a tighter pair of breeches and selected a lighter and tighter tunic then the one I had on.

I strapped a dagger to each of my thighs, and to my caves on the inside of the breeches. I fastened the strap on my kidney knives and a knife at the back of my neck.

I slid two daggers inside each of my boots and pulled them on. I undid my braid and twisted it up into a bun and slid two small daggers that looked like hair pins into it.

Finally I grabbed the sword belt off my bed and headed towards the door. Tying it on as I went, two long swords, one on either side, accompanied by two daggers.

Then back out of the boarding house and back to the Dove. This time I walked, and took in my surroundings. It might be the last time I saw it. This was also when I noticed the watchers.

Upon opening the door I realised that everyone had come down to the main room. They looked me over and still seemed surprised.

I glanced quickly at the floor before muttering. "Are we walking or did you bring horses?"

"Horses." Dom answered. "Their waiting around the side."

"Are the watchers outside ours or theirs?" I looked up.

Dom grinned widely at me. "Ours, well unless there's more then three."

I shook my head, three was how many I'd noticed, well hidden in the shadows.

"Shall we go then?"

He nodded at me and started towards the door.

"Wait!" Kora cried.

Just as I turned to look at her she grabbed me in a hug, followed by Aniki. I hugged them back

We released each other and I smiled slightly.

"Promise you'll be safe?" Kora asked. "Well as safe as is possible?"

"And kick some enemy backside?" Aniki grinned.

I chuckled and said I would.

I hugged the others as well and made a dogs promise to Tunstall, (to do my best to return alive) while Goodwin threatened Dom.

My second in command was as white as a sheet by the time we walked out of the Dove.

They followed us out to the horses and watched me as I mounted the bay mare.

Pounce leapt up onto the front of the saddle after me.

_I refuse to stay with the dog. _He informed me. _Besides that idiot will need all the help he can get. _My cat added glaring at Dom.

I laughed. "Why don't you like him? You've never met him."

_How else do you think he knows so much about your life since you parted? _Ponce scoffed.

I gaped at him. "You traitorous hairball! What did you tell him?"

He only let out a series of mrts that was his laugh.

Dom chuckled and handed me a brown cloak that I wrapped around my shoulders and fastened the sting at my neck.

I waved as we rode out to the road and pulled the hood over my head, hiding my face.

As we turned the horses towards the docks Dom made a small gesture with his hand and the three watchers appeared on horse back at our side. Two took positions beside me and one behind while Dom took the lead.

Pounce rubbed his head against my hand and I scratched him behind his ears as I took one last glance at my friends.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay wow, the chapters seem to be getting longer and longer! Hope you don't mind…**

**Did that fill in most/some of the gaps in Beka's past? Is the story any clearer?**

**Hope you all enjoyed it, please please please review and tell me!!!!! Press the button! Please!! :D**

**xXAngelStormXx**


	6. Godparents

**Okay, chapter 6 is finally up. Sorry about the wait I've had a bit of school to catch up on. **

**Anyway hope you like this one, there will be more action as I get further into the story, we just got a new computer so I'm setting it up as well.**

**Thank you very very much to those who reviewed and I hope you keep it up as I really enjoy reading what you think.**

**I don't own anything you know, all new characters, settings, plot etc are mine though.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The ride through the city didn't seem as long as it should have and before I knew it, we stopped out the front of a very nice four story house in the Palace District. I knew the house but I couldn't quite remember who lived there or when I'd been here last.

Dom and our guards dismounted so I carefully did the same. It had also been one of the quietest rides I've ever been on. The guards didn't say anything at all though they kept glancing in my direction and Dom only muttered occasionally.

"You right Beks?" He asked me, taking the reins out of my hand and giving them to a stable boy who'd come around from the back.

I nodded wordlessly, taking in the house and its gardens. There was a lush lawn all through the front yard and a stone path up to the front door, which had mage signs on it. There were flowers around the edges and some type of bush lined the fence.

The house its self was made of brick with a timber roof, it was defiantly owned by someone with a good deal of money, it was in perfect condition. And I guessed that around the back there would be stables and more gardens.

"I've been here before." I said and all four men turned to look at me.

Two of the guards were in their mid twenties, no older then twenty-six. One had short cropped black hair and brown eyes, he was about five foot eight and had a long scare down his right arm starting at his elbow and ending on the inside of his palm.

The other had sandy blonde hair and was nearing five foot six and seven inches. He had blue eyes and three short scars across his left cheekbone.

The third guard was older, about thirty-four I'd guess. He had an army style hair cut and had light brown hair and matching brown eyes. He had many smaller scares on his face and arms. His nose had also been broken quite a few times.

"She's got a good memory." The oldest guard grinned at me. "It's been a long time since you were here Mistress."

I didn't like the title. "When was that exactly? Who owns this?"

The cove laughed. "You was just a yee lil' lass then, you came here once or twice with your Mama to visit Master Giles and Lady Mary-Ann."

I must have looked shocked because they all chuckled.

"Giles and Mary are you Godparents Bek." Dom explained though he grinned. "Your Ma and Mary grew up together, last time you were here you would have been two, if that."

"Godparents?" I echoed.

They nodded and Pounce leapt up onto my shoulder and purred. _They tried to help you when you were young and your father banned you and your Mama from ever seeing them again._

Now that made sense to me and I nodded.

"Shall we go in then?" Dom asked.

All five of us walked up to the door and Dom let us inside.

It opened up to a small hall then a sitting room. It was lightly furnished and looked as though someone was redecorating.

A stocky middle aged maid burst through a door I guessed to lead to a larger sitting room or perhaps a library, armed with a duster. She must have heard the door and thought it was an intruder. She had thick red hair and green eyes and was about four foot nine inches.

When she saw us though she lowered her 'weapon' and settled her hands on her hips.

"Domain, Kurt, one of these days you're going to wear my duster." She narrowed her eyes at Dom. "Commander or no."

They chuckled nervously.

Pounce scoffed. _Spineless idiots. Scared of a feather duster._

I hushed him but stroking him. My movement alerted the maid to my presents and her expression changed from mad to surprise.

"And who is this?" She asked, though there was no bitterness in her voice, it was sweet now she wasn't scolding.

"This is our Lady Rebakah of Layston Rosie." The eldest guard, Kurt, replied.

"Oh." She stammered. "I'm sorry Mistress, I didn't know, I thought you were thieves.."

"It's alright." I cut her off. "I would have thought the same."

She calmed down some and nodded. "I'll tell my Lord and Lady your here, would you like me to get you anything?"

"Bit of ale would be great." Dom replied practically falling into a comfortable looking chair. The rest of us did the same, though the two younger men left.

"I wasn't asking you." Rosie snapped and I fort not to giggle. Pounce laughed freely though.

"Is the kitty magic Mistress?" Rosie asked tilting her head to the side, studying Pounce.

"He's a constellation, and an annoying one." I glared at him. Of course he ignored me though.

She only nodded before leaving the room. Kurt chuckled again. "That un' doesn't like you Commander."

Dom huffed. "I know that Kurt, being threatened every time she sees me is a bit of a giveaway."

I couldn't help it. "Is it always the duster?" I managed to ask between giggles, he scowled at me which only made it funnier and I laughed until my sides hurt and people entered the room.

The couple I guessed to be my Godparents smiled at us. The man I remembered, Giles is in his early fifties now, and his age is showing. He has greyish brown hair and still the same bright green eyes. He was dressed in a simple house tunic and leggings.

Lady Mary-Ann I didn't remember, she is in her late forties with dark brown hair that has grey streaks that she had in a bun. She had hazel eyes and a kind face, smile lines show around her mouth and the corners of her eyes.

She wore a simple dull yellow dress with sleeves to her elbows, and embroidery around the neck, sleeves and hem.

Dom, Kurt and I stood and bowed, which made my Lady laugh. "Beka child, you don't need to bow. And you two should know better by now."

We stood with the men smiling. "Tis' the proper thing t' do my Lady." Kurt said.

Giles shook his head. "It is good of you to come Beka." He smiled at me. "And we understand that this is a great ask, but it will be worth it in the end."

"I hope so." I smiled back. "Is everything ready to leave?"

"Yes everything is in order, there will only be a few crates to load into the boat in the morning but that won't take you long."

"Oh Giles, this is the first time we've seen our Godchild in fifteen years and all you can think of is business?" Lady Mary scolded.

"Mary, she asked and it is important that she knows all there is to know before she leaves in the morning, we only have a matter of hours and she will need sleep before hand." Giles grumbled.

Lady Mary still sighed and before I could move she grabbed me in a hug. "You have grown so much!"

She released me and brushed hair out of my face with gentle fingers. "You have your Mama's shape eyes and face, and mouth..." She studied me with sadness in her eyes, I guessed she missed Ma as well.

"Come, I'll have breakfast sent out into the garden and _after _we have eaten and caught up a bit, may you take her." Lady Mary's sentence was directed at Giles and Dom and it left no room for them to argue.

I was taken through the house out to the back gardens. They were rather large, as I studied it, down the back there was a large set of stables and behind them were small yards, some containing horses. Trees lined the high fences and stone paths were laid between various gardens filled with wonderful bright flowers of many sorts.

Lady Mary lead the way towards a long white table placed under a huge tree that had light pink flowers scattered along the branches.

The chairs were a matching style and colour to the table and food had been placed along it on trays.

We sat and a different maid appeared and placed and assortment of the dishes on our plates and poured tea in the cups.

"Do you like your dog work Beka?" Lady Mary asked me as she stirred her tea.

"Yes, very much." I replied opening a turn over to let out the steam.

"Your Mama would be very proud of you, putting something back into the people. And even more so on doing something you enjoy, though I suspect its hard work." She smiled.

"I don't mind my Lady, I'd much rather it to sewing or the likes."

She laughed. "As would I, once, a long time ago mind you, I wanted to be a dog."

I believe I nearly fell of my chair. "Really?"

"Yes I did, but then I fell in love with a noble and married and that was the end of that." She sent a teasing smile at Giles. "I wonder sometimes whether I made the right decision."

Giles merely grunted in reply. He'd probably heard this before.

"You have siblings now, I'm told." Giles asked.

I felt a pang and nodded. "Yes, sisters and brothers. Though one of my sisters......died."

Sorrow crossed all of their faces and my Lady reached over and covered my hand with hers. "We know darling, we're so sorry. Tell us about the others and eat some more child, you probably won't get a chance to eat again until supper."

I smiled gratefully at her, she was defiantly not my Lady Teodorie. "My youngest sister is Lorine, she is training to be a fine seamstress. My brothers are Will and Nilo, they are both keen on horses and Will is training to be a messenger and Nilo a stableman."

I wrinkled my nose as Dom stuffed and entire mutton pasty into his mouth. Under the table Pounce must have clawed him as he leapt into the air with a yelp and fell over backwards taking his chair with him.

Kurt burst out laughing obviously he and Dom were good friends otherwise even a veteran wouldn't laugh at a commander. Even if it was hilarious. Or things here were a lot different to my Father's laws. As Giles and Mary both strained to keep straight faces I thought both.

Mary cleared her throat. "They are very respectable occupations. I suspect Teodorie had something to do with that. How old are they, do you believe they enjoy their training?"

"Your Aunt and Lady Teodorie don't see eye to eye on some matters." Giles spoke before chuckling as Dom slipped in his attempt to stand and landed on his backside.

"Pounce." I declared. "You've had your fun, leave my Commander alone please."

My cat appeared next to me and jumped up onto my lap. _I did no such thing, he is just a klutz._

Shaking my head I answered Mary. "They enjoy it, Lorine is fourteen, Will is thirteen and Nilo is eleven."

She nodded. "I would like to meet them. Ilony told me for all the children she ever have, she would make us their Godparents."

The day was full of unexpected surprises is the way I think best sums it up.

After breakfast Dom took me on a tour of the house, its grounds and the underground rooms and passageways. There are too many for me to write about them all in much detail so I will just write the basics.

There are three entrances to the tunnels from the back garden, one is in the garden tool shed, one in the stables and one in the largest flower bed (you move a large rock.) They all lead to a weapons room, the walls are lined with every type of weapon known to man. That room has three tunnels off it. One leads to the guard's quarters, one to a large training room that has two smaller rooms off it, then the other to the lockup. Where all the prisoners are kept and questioning is done.

From the guards quarters there are also two tunnels, one connects to the lockup and the other leads up into the house. The training rooms all have a tunnel leading to the house. The lockup does not lead to the house but the third tunnel from there comes up under a shed in the neighbour's yard across the street.

There are fifteen smaller tunnel entrances into and out of the house. Four lead to the tunnel to the guard's quarters, two to the weapons room that I missed before, three to the training rooms, two to the stable and four to the neighbour's shed.

Two of these smaller tunnels are in the kitchen, one from the largest sitting room, three from the largest library, one from Dom's room (the commanders live in the house), one from Tyron Emits room (he is the second commander, there are three) one from Myra Symisn's room (she is the third Commander.)

Two from _my _room, two from Giles and Mary's, one from the cook's quarters and one from the servant's quarters.

It's like a rabbit warren, though it is not much different from my father's home, the layout is completely different but there are similar amounts of tunnels and entrances.

After the tour Dom took me to meet my other Commanders, Tyron is about thirty-one and is very muscled but is about my height. He has short red hair and dark brown eyes, he has two length ways scars across his right eyebrow. I found out later that he is married to Mary's personal maid, Anna, and they have a three year old daughter, Carissa.

Myra has long black hair she wears in a tight bun at the back of her head. She is taller than me at about five foot ten inches and has nearly black eyes. She has a scar that runs down her nose and the bottom of her right ear has been cut off.

They are both cheerful people similar to Dom and greeted me with a bow. Myra lead me away from the men and back to the training rooms where all our assassins were waiting, leaning against the walls and talking to each other.

When we entered they stopped and bowed, they watched me out of the corners of their eyes and I squirmed under their attention.

Myra, Dom and Tyron did all the talking while I stayed quiet and watched. There were almost 150 men and women listening to them. This was only a small portion of our army, the others were in a warehouse down at the docks awaiting the boat. While others were out on patrol.

Not all of them would be coming with us, Myra was staying here with about 40 people to maintain a check on the men my father had left behind and to put watchers on my siblings and my Lord and Lady Provost. Also to question the prisoners and guard the wounded we sent back.

After the commanders had drafted who would be staying Giles appeared and told me I he wanted me to do a short training session to test my abilities as I hadn't used them in so long. The people in the room backed up against the walls, seemingly they were going to watch. Wonderful.

Dom gestured towards the middle of the room so I walked to its centre and looked to Giles.

"You will fight Adrian while I assess your skills." Giles declared.

Then Adrian wandered out from one of the smaller room and I very nearly run. Adrian was a good head taller than Tunstall and twice as wide across the shoulders _at least! _Apart from his _massive _size, he was bald with big soft green eyes. With only small scars on his face and larger ones on his arms he was......quite a sight.

I think I cracked my neck trying to look at his face as he stood in front of me.

Placing my hands on my hips I looked around him to Dom who looked very amused. "Who picked my partner?" My voice was sickly sweet.

This was something that Tyron and Myra picked up on and both pointed at Dom.

I glared daggers at him. "You can't be serious? If he hits me I'll snap in half!"

The entire room chuckled including Adrian.

"Are you sayin' you're fragile Beks?" Dom teased. Which wasn't a good idea.

"Would you like to fight him? Tell you what, you fight and I'll assess you, we'll test how fragile you are!" I growled.

This brought on more laughter before Giles told me to just get on with it.

At first I just dodged his blows, cart wheeling, back flipping or sliding out of the way. He was very good. But I caught the look Giles was sending me so with his next blow I stayed and blocked it. A cheer erupted from the on lookers and from there I got into it. He blocked most of my blows until I flipped forward onto my hands and pushed myself through the air, hitting him in the chest with my feet.

It knocked the wind out of him and he bent over forwards, I landed on the ground and swung my legs around hitting him in his lower calves, knocking his legs out from under him. It wasn't an easy task, he was heavy.

We both lay on our backs panting while the room around us was silent.

"Did we pass Giles?" I managed to ask. While staring at the roof.

I heard him and several others chuckle. "Yes, you both passed."

I launched myself up onto my feet and reached a hand down to Adrian. He smiled and took it.

"You're good." I told him as I attempted to help him up."And heavy!" I yelped as I failed to move him. He laughed but didn't say anything, I think he was still trying to catch his breath.

"Domain! Get over here and help!"

Between the two of us we managed to get him up, I suspect towards the end though he made it difficult on purpose.

After that Myra and I meet this year's trainees and she explained to me how they recruit them. Their orphaned children no younger then twelve, and their given the option of becoming an assassin otherwise Giles and Mary will sponsor them in the career their interested in.  
All of them are trained in basic fighting but only the ones who have said they will join are taught further.

I am not yet used to being met with a bow, and I can't say I'm all that fond of it either but I don't say anything.

Mary, Giles, Dom, Tyron and his wife Anna, Myra and I had supper in the dining hall at about nine of the clock, after that we talked for mayhap half an hour afore I excused myself to go to my room.

It is a beautiful room, the bed is large and soft with light blue covers and pillows, and there is a bedside table with a lantern on it and a dressing table with a mirror against the wall opposite the bed. The walls are white, with paintings of hills and waterfalls hanging up. There is a large window that starts at the floor and goes nearly to the ceiling. It is shut at the moment and blue curtains hang straight either side of it.

A door leads to a closet filled with clothing my size, Pounce would have something to do with them knowing what my size is.

Mats are on the floors, they are patterned and are both dark and light blue.

One painting made me stop when I entered, hanging on the wall to the right of the door to my closet was a portrait of me and Ma when I was little. We were smiling, Mama wore a green short sleeved gown, with a V cut at the neck and darker green embroidery around the neck of flowers and vines.

I was sitting on her lap, my short wispy blonde hair was is two pigtails off either side of my head tied with yellow ribbon. I was wearing a matching yellow dress with bows sewed onto the short sleeves. Mama had her arms wrapped around my middle and I was leaning into her chest giggling at the painter.

I don't remember that day, I was only a baby but it feels like I should remember it.

I changed into the night dress laid out for me and slid into bed under the covers. I took out this journal and began writing. Pounce had jumped up beside me and curled up on my legs.

Now he is ordering me to sleep, we have to be at the docks before sunrise though the boat will not leave until after. He is threatening to ruin the entire book so I must go afore the dratted cat does.

As I write all this the situation has only just truly clicked in my brain, this is not a dream, it's really happening.

I know something now, I can feel it deep in my bones and I think it was there as soon as I saw Dom this morning.

I am going to die.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**What did you think of that?**

**Well, I think it's the longest chapter I've written so far so review and tell me what you think please!!**

**Review review review!!! :D**

**Until next time......**

**xXAngelStormXx**


	7. Docks

**Hi guys, sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been sick and I've also got a fair bit of school to catch up on, so there will probably be another gap between this chapter and the next one.**

**I am sorry but I've got to get caught up with school.**

**Thank you very much Shang Leopard and Tishica I got your reviews but they didn't show up on the site and wouldn't let me reply to them…I did delete my Authors Note so I'm wondering if that had something to do with it……..**

**Anyways please review and let me know what you think of this one!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I woke very early the next morning before the sun had appeared and well before the birds had woken. We had to be at the docks before light to load some more cargo, so the early wakening was needed.

Slipping my feet out of the warm bed to land on the cold floor was a wake up. I rose carefully as to not wake Pounce and walked to the dressing table. I lit the lantern and watched my reflection in the mirror.

The uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach was still there, twisting and turning.

I am really here. This is really happening. This is who I am.

I picked up the knife that was lying on the dresser and cut my long hair. It would be a hindrance, even with the spikes. I would not have the time or energy to do anything with it.

I watched as the long strands fell to the floor and then studied the person in the mirror. The blonde hair was above her shoulders and framed her face. It didn't look like me.

I sighed and started getting dressed, strapping the knives to my thighs and across my kidneys.

I had just finished pulling a plain loose tunic over my dark breeches when my door opened and Anna slipped inside.

She was surprised to see me awake and ducked her head.

"I was comin' t' wake ye' Mistress." She explained.

She was about the same height as Tyron and I, a tad shorter mayhap, and had light brown hair and bright green eyes. "Commander Domain told me t' fetch ye', ye' are 't leave in an hour."

"It's alright Anna, and I'm Beka." I really wasn't used to the titles.

She smiled. "Aye' then, Beka it is."

We stood in silence for a moment and by the way she fidgeted I guessed she had sommat else to tell me.

"Would ye' do sommat for me Mistress..ah Beka?" She turned a scarlet colour as she asked.

"Of course."

"Would ye' bring me back my Tyron? He….I…." She stumbled over the words for a moment afore she gave up and took a deep breath. "I know that you can't be just looking out for him, and he's perfectly able to look after himself…"

I understood what she was saying. She wanted him to live.

"I promise to do my best Anna, I don't want any of them to…." I trailed off, I knew that some of us wouldn't come home alive, but I couldn't help hoping we'd all make it.

She nodded and offered me another understanding smile before she left.

I sighed deeply, grabbed my belt and tied it around my waist, it felt odd to have a sword on either hip and daggers instead of my baton and a couple of knives. I tucked two daggers into the top of each high top boot and left my room.

Pounce trotted beside me, he hadn't said a word all morning, but having him near me was helping to calm my growing nerves.

I headed to the dining room where Giles, Mary, Dom, Tyron and Myra all sat. They nodded to me as I entered and I took a seat next to Giles.

"Is everything ready?" I asked as a maid dished eggs and bacon onto the plate in front of me.

"Yes, everything is set. Once you get to the docks the crates on the wagon waiting out the front will be loaded onto the ship. Most of our people are already there with the boat and the few left that are going will act as guards to the wagon." Giles answered as he watched us over his tea cup.

Dom stuffed more egg into his already full mouth and nodded. Myra and I scrunched up our noses in disgust.

He looked at me and shrugged. "You never know the next time you'll be fed."

"You're disgusting." I stated.

He gave me a toothy grin and returned to his food.

After breakfast we headed to the front yard where the horses, wagon and men waited. There were only nine guards but too many would look suspicious, three were mounted, four would walk and the other two would sit on the wagon.

"Now you be careful, my dear." Mary grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face her. "You come home again, I'll miss you." She had tears in her eyes but they didn't fall.

"I'll try." I whispered as she pulled me into a hug.

She gently pushed me back but still held onto me. From a pocket in her dress she pulled out a hair pin. It was blue and black and shaped like a rose, the petals were blue and the leaves were black.

She pushed it gently up into my hair above my left ear showing my birthmark. I was about to point this out but she beat me to it.

"Your mother would have been so proud of you, child." She whispered to me, brushing a strand of hair from my eyes. "You have nothing to be ashamed of Beka, there is nothing wrong with who you are. Always remember that. Don't think of your difference as a curse child, it is a gift that you can use how ever you wish. We are proud of you and we love you, no matter what happens."

I nodded wordlessly as she smiled sadly and kissed my forehead. Giles hugged me and told me to be careful. I don't think he's a man of many words.

We said goodbye to Myra and Anna and mounted our horses. Pounce leapt up in front of me and curled up against my stomach. Giles rolled his eyes as Dom kind of deflated.

"The hair ball is coming?" He guessed. I nodded and he groaned.

Chuckling to myself as I pulled up my hood, we made our way through the city towards the docks.

The streets at this hour were pretty much deserted so our ride was quiet and peaceful.

Upon our arrival at the docks it wasn't hard to guess which boat was ours. Apart from a few fishing boats there was only one large boat there. Not to mention the people that were on it. Dressed in black and carrying crates up the ramp was also a good give away.

The boat itself was huge, much larger then the one we took to Port Caynn anyway. The crates that were being loaded were filled with food, water, charms, other healing supplies and weapons.

Everything we might need for war.

Another smaller boat would follow us and make weekly trips back here with the worst wounded and to top up on supplies if it was needed.

We slid off the horses and I pushed the hood back as we approached. Everyone stopped and watched us, they bowed their heads and I realised that most of them hadn't seen me yet.

"Keep going, the quicker we get away the quicker we'll get home." Dom called and they continued with what they were doing.

"You know your going to have to give the orders sometime." He muttered to me as we walked up the ramp.

"I know." I replied as we walked up the stairs from the main deck to the captain's cabin.

Tryon and I went over the many maps spread across the large wooded desk in the quarters, which Dom had informed me were mine. While he went and kept a check on the loading.

The island wasn't huge, but you couldn't see one side from the other either. It was relatively flat but was covered in forest. There was a small bay on the opposite side of Father's camp where we could anchor the boats and would be protected from rough seas in a storm.

The first wave of attach would be to our advantage, giving us the upper hand to start with. After that it would just be a matter of keeping it.

We exited the cabin and returned to the main deck. I glanced up at the look out to see it was empty.

Tyron and I parted as he went to help Dom and I climbed the set of stairs that lead to the small deck above my cabin.

I watched the people under _**my**_ command as they took the crates and barrels down to the hold.

Then out of the corner of my eye I noticed movement on the docks between the buildings. I squinted at the dully lit building and into the shadows. A flash of steel glittered for a second and then disappeared.

A watcher. I thought only for a second before cursing quietly and swinging myself over the rail and landing on the main deck.

One of Father's watchers.

I darted between crates and people, down the ramp and along the dock and just as I was about to step onto the main land an arm reached out and grabbed me around the waist.

It was so fast I didn't see it coming.

I whipped around in my captors hold ready to knock them out cold only to find myself staring into the familiar dark eyes.

"Rosto?" I breathed.

He grinned. "What's the hurry?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well? How was it??**

**I don't know too much about boats, so sorry if it isn't to clear of a picture of what it looks like.**

**I know this one is shorter then the others, and it was kind of rushed. But as I said at the start I'm really busy. **

**Pretty please with sugar on top press the button and tell me what you think, and hopefully it'll show up and let me reply this time…….**

**Until next time.**

**xXAngelStormXx**


	8. Final Goodbye

**Well here it is, once again sorry about the wait. 50% busy and 50% lazy hehe. I will try to be more consistent in the future.**

**Thank you very very much to everyone for all the reviews, pretty please keep it up and I'll try harder to update more often. **

**Anyways I'll shut up and get on with the story, enjoy.**

oOo

"_Rosto?" I breathed._

_He grinned. "What's the hurry?"_

oOo

_Hurry?_ I thought, my mind going blank. _Oh._ I turned my head back towards the building and squinted into the shadows. There was no sign of the watcher, he must have seen me coming. I cursed quietly again.

"Beka?" Rosto asked, sounding confused.

I turned back to look at him and realised that he still had his arm wrapped around me and blushed.

"Uh." I put my hands against his chest and pushed lightly getting him to let me go.

He merely smirked at me.

"You cut your hair." He stated, reaching up to play with it frowning.

I nodded and asked. "What are you doing here?" My senses returning to me.

"Correction." He grinned. "What are _we _doing here."

I frowned and cautiously looked around him and gulped. Standing not to far behind him was Aniki, Kora, Ersken, Phelan, Tunstall _and _Goodwin were all watching us, amusement clear on their features.

"Okay." I managed. "What are you all doing here?"

"We're coming with you." Rosto declared and I fear my jaw may have hit the ground.

"Close your mouth Cooper." Goodwin ordered and it snapped shut.

"W..what?" I stuttered. "Why? Wait, how did you know where we were?"

"We're hardly going to let you have all the fun." Aniki grinned.

"And I'm the rogue." Rosto said as if this were the answer to everything.

Which is true, he has people every where, he knows more about the city then the dogs do I'd wager.

But I know for sure that he didn't have people in my world. So I turned to glare at Dom, who had materialised next to Tunstall.

"You told them." I said bluntly.

"No I didn't." He defended. "Didn't you heard Rosto, his people found out."

"If the rogue knows where we're going to be, then I should sack the lot of you!" I glared. "I might have been away for a long time Commander but I know how it works, no outsides, if anyone found out then they would be silenced. And Giles would have told me if he'd made an alliance with the rogue."

Dom sighed. "Alright so I told them."

"I know."

"Anyway." Ersken interrupted our argument. "When do we leave?"

"You, never." I replied bluntly. "Commander send out a group, there was a watcher by the house to our right." I ordered without turning around to look at the building.

Dom frowned but did as I asked.

My friends stared at me. "You're not coming. I will not have your deaths on my shoulders."

Rosto rolled his eyes. "Yet you will go? How do you know we will die?"

"Because I have to go, and you have no experience fighting assassins like the ones my father trains. I know your all excellent fighters but I don't want to risk it." Pleading starting to seep into my voice.

They might have been fine, but I highly doubted that they would all come back, if any.

"Please just stay here."

Goodwin frowned. "So you expect us to watch you wander off into the sunrise on your own? With your talent of getting into trouble?"

"Yes?" I smiled sheepishly. "Please, I don't want any of you in any more danger."

They were silent for a moment and Rosto stared down at me.

"There's no way we're getting on that boat is there." Ersken said finally.

I shook my head. "No." I had a whole army to hold them off with and I could just knock them all out, so I was confident.

Goodwin sighed, irritated. "Cooper, you had better come back, or I'll be over there to haul you back."

I grinned at her but cringed mentally. "Yes sarge."

I heard people behind me and turned to see Dom coming back flanked by two of our fighters.

"Nothing." He reported. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." I returned. "They must have seen me coming and ran."

He nodded. "Very likely, we have caught a couple of them."

He made it sound like they were fish and I flinched.

"We're ready to set sail mistress." One of the coves said.

I nodded. "Get everyone one on board then, and if any of these try to get on, stop them." I gestured back at my friends.

The cove nodded. "Yes mistress." He turned and jogged back down to the boat.

Dom nodded at me and stepped onto the docks, giving orders.

"I have to go." I said finally looking at the familiar faces.

Kora nodded and walked over to me and wrapped me up in a bone crushing hug which Aniki happily joined.

"Be careful." Kora whispered and I noticed her eyes tearing up slightly.

"You're sure I can't come?" Aniki asked, smiling.

I smiled and shook my head. "I'm sure."

"Come home." Ersken said as I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I'll try." I whispered.

I hugged Phelan too and he squeezed my arm and smiled encouragingly at me. "Good luck Beka."

"Thank you, we might need it." I replied looking down the docks as the last of the crates waited to be taken aboard.

Tunstall clapped me on the shoulder. "You'll be fine." He said lightly but I saw traces of apprehension in his eyes.

I just smiled softly. I still didn't think I was going to be 'fine'.

I hugged my partner briefly and we grinned at each other. "The rats will get it a bit easier now the terrier is going away."

I chuckled. "They've still got you to deal with." I grinned slyly. "And they might get a message not to cause too much trouble."

He raised an eyebrow. "Sending out messages Beka?"

"Not yet, but I might, just to keep the rogue ones under control." I grinned. "I don't want to miss out on too much here."

"I think you'll have plenty to do where your going." Goodwin stated. "I don't want bored dogs."

Tunstall chucked. "Getting it easy for a while." He mused. "That would be a shame."

We all laughed.

"I'll see you sarge." I giggled at Goodwin.

She nodded, fighting a smile. "And remember, I'll be coming to get you if we don't hear anything."

"I'll send messengers." I promised.

"Try not to get into to much trouble." She said bluntly.

I chuckled and titled my head to the side. "I can try I suppose, but I doubt I'll be able to, you know me."

"Mmm."

They laughed again.

I turned still smiling to the docks, everything had been loaded and now Dom waited for me a few steps down the docks.

I looked at Rosto and smiled. "Take good care of this city Piper."

He nodded and smirked. "Don't I always?"

"So long as you keep it up."

He stuck out his hand and I frowned slightly but took it anyway, I thought he was going to shake it.

But as soon as I put my hand in his, he pulled me to him so my body was pressed against his. My hands immediately pressed flat against his chest, but before I could do anything he lent down and kissed me. Dead on the lips.

His hand that had grabbed mine wrapped around my waist and the other was at the back of my head, keeping me there and pulling me closer.

I froze and my eyes widened, almost leaping out of their sockets. But his lips were warm and I relaxed, half closing my eyes.

I didn't kiss him back though, but I didn't push him away like I should have. I vaguely heard the others chuckle a bit but I didn't take much notice.

Finally he pulled away and lent his forehead against mine. "That wasn't so bad was it Cooper?"

I smirked at him, blushing a bit and gently pushed him away. "Bye Rosto."

I turned and walked down the dock to Dom who was smirking, he fell in time beside me as we walked to the ship.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him open his mouth. "One word, and you'll swim to the island."

He didn't say anything. And I heard the laughter of my friends.

Smiling to myself as I jogged up the ramp to the main deck I ordered the cast off.

As the men swarmed around the boat and we pulled away from the docks, I stood at the helm as the wind whipped my hair around my face and watched my friends and my home until I couldn't see them anymore.

**Chapter eight finished! What did you think of it?**

**This one was a bit rushed as I did it in a day so it may not be as good as the others, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that.**

**Don't forget to review :D **

**Til next time….**

**xXAngelStormXx**


	9. Recount

**Hey hey. Next chapter woohoo lol. I figured that all the time Beka spend on the island she wouldn't have any time to write in her journal so I'm doing this chapter as a kind of recount of what happened while she's on her way back to Corus. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, as always it's very much appreciated and more wouldn't go astray =D…..hope you enjoy this one and looking forward to read what you think of it.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I sighed softy as I relaxed in the gentle rocking of the ship, hearing the waves lap against the sides as we pushed through the water on our way home.

_Home._ How I'd missed it, my friends and our breakfasts, my work and even those curst pigeons. Amazingly I hadn't seen one since our arrival at the island, I didn't know why, perhaps they knew that I wouldn't have had time for them.

On the few occasions that Dom managed to drag me back to the ship for a few hours to rest and have my cuts and bruises healed, which were few and far between, my mind always wandered back to home and I wondered what my friends were doing at that very moment, if they were alright.

And even though I tried not to, I often thought of Rosto and his kiss and it always brought a smile to my face

It had been nearly two months since that morning on the docks, two months of constant fighting. The island is stained red now, as the blood of both sides soaked into its soil.

I have not felt this relaxed in a long time, though the clash of metal and screams of pain still rang loud and clear in my ears. Although I suspected that my relaxed feeling had something to do with the amount of healing that had not long ago been done on me. It was over, finally.

I shifted slightly in my bed in my cabin and Pounce yowled in annoyance at me moving and disrupting his beauty sleep. Muttering sourly he once again curled up next to my side and purred softly as he went back to sleep.

I will write a short version of what happened, I couldn't bear to write a day by day account of what occurred, I couldn't. After the first week the days just began to blend together, I lost track of when one stopped and when one began. It just didn't matter, it was always the same. Block, duck, block, swing, kill, move onto the next one. And there was always a next one.

We were out numbered by about fifty men as it turned out, but on the morning we attacked we had the advantage of surprise and we nearly made the count even. On our side we lost about one third of our men and women and of the remaining, about twenty will never walk again.

We had almost wiped out Father's entire army, except for a hand full that had gotten away in several small boats that had been hidden in a cove that we had no idea about, but it wasn't many.

It hardly mattered now anyway, Father was locked in the brig of the ship under several mage spells and a fully armed guard of four men. We'd won, it was over.

My door opened slightly and Dom poked his head around it and sighed. "You should be sleeping."

"I can only sleep so much." I retorted.

He chuckled and opened the door fully and walked inside followed by Tyron. Both commanders had not escaped without injury. Tyron had a new long, narrow scar along his nose, across the corner of his mouth and down his chin and had had his left ear completely cut off.

Dom's most recent scar was on his stomach when he'd been hit with a spiked ball and chain. The curst hunk of metal had embedded itself deep in his stomach and he'd only just survived.

"The fur ball seems to have no problem sleeping, and all he did was be a pain in our backsides." Dom smirked.

Pounce raised his head and hissed insults that he didn't understand.

I chuckled, having heard them perfectly. "Leave him be Pounce, he is only baiting you."

"How are you feeling?" Tyron asked setting a plate of stew and a cup of something the healers were making me drink. Terrible tasting stuff.

I shrugged. "Fine. In need of fresh air."

"No, you will stay in here and rest for the rest of the journey, it's not that long." Dom ordered.

Okay I should explain. During the fight with my father, even though I won, he ripped open my stomach with a new weapon called the claw. It has four blades that curl under at the end and it fits onto the back of the hand like an extension of your knuckles.

The blades ripped from the middle of my ribs and cut diagonally across to my left hip. The gashes are roughly two centimetres wide and four centimetres deep, nearly spilling my insides.

Luckily by that time we outnumbered the others and Dom got me back to the healers fairly quickly. But they couldn't heal me completely, being worn out and while they healed the outside cuts and put my insides back in their right places they weren't able to completely heal some of the more damaged bits and pieces in my stomach. So I have internal bleeding and I'm slowly dying.

It's not painful, everything from my upper chest down feels numb though I can still move everything.

If I can get back to Giles in time he will be able to heal me and I'll be alright, but in the mean time I've been warned that if I do anything to active, I'll open the outside cuts again and probably bleed to death.

This is why Dom and Tyron have locked me in my cabin for the rest of the journey.

I sighed in defeat, I didn't have the energy to argue with him about it again. "Alright, alright."

He nodded and bent down, kissing my forehead. "Good, just stay here and _rest_."

The pair of them left then, closing the door and locking it behind them. I snorted, as if that would keep me in here if I wanted to get out.

But I had struck a deal with him, I stay in here and 'rest' and instead of going straight to Giles' when we made port, we go via Jane street kennel and deliver father to Goodwin, I had promised her hadn't I?

After much shouting on both our parts he had reluctantly agreed, Pounce had intervened on my part and almost scared him overboard. After I had sufficiently scolded my rotten cat, I made Dom slightly happier about it by promising I'd go just as a guard and wear a hood so my friends didn't know I was there. A reunion would take up time and the longer we take there the more aggravated Dom would get.

I suppose I should write about the two most important events in semi-detail, as it is I have nothing else to do, in case I have to tell it in father's trial, if he gets that far without being killed by someone. Though I have given strict instructions to my fighters not to kill him, unless it is completely necessary, like if he is going to get away.

The first happened half way through our war, and to my utter horror we were betrayed by one of our own. None of us knows why, but one of the group leaders, Isaac, told our enemy the location of one of our healing bases.

I'd set up three bases in well hidden locations around the island and used them as infirmaries. While the ship was the main one, if it wasn't the closest option or the wound wasn't to life-threatening then they'd just be taken to the closest base. Save making the ship crowded and when it took the critically wounded back to Corus the bases were the only source of help.

The night after Isaac had belayed the information that base had been completely destroyed and all the people in there, mages included, were killed.

The ship was away at the time and being down on healers and safer places to go, we lost more then we should have.

I didn't get the chance to repay Isaac for his part, he escaped in one of the boats before I even knew for sure it was him.

It was Father who told me, but by that time it was too late. If I ever see him again though he'll get his just deserves.

If I'm not beaten to it, Tyron's half brother was among those who died.

Anyway to the other.

We'd not long broken through their barriers to their main camp, where Father had been hiding out, and I'd just disposed of one of his Commanders when I laid eyes on him.

"Hello daughter." His voice was cold and low and it sent shivers up my spine. In his left hand he held a sword, the same design on the hilt as the dagger that was tied to my waist. And in his right hand he held the claw that shimmered dangerously in the midday sun.

I nodded curtly. The noise of the battle raging on around us suddenly droned out and all I concentrated on was him. "_Father."_ I said it sarcastically and matched his tone, drawing myself up to my full height.

He looked me up and down and didn't even blink when one of his men fell not a metre from him.

Then he smiled cruelly. "After all you're running my child, you still turn into what you run from."

"Not true." I snapped icily. "We are on different sides, in case you haven't noticed."

He eyed me. "Yet you are splattered in blood, same as I, and you are indifferent to what is happening, same as I. You kill all those who stand in your path..."

"Only those who have the intent of killing me also." I interrupted, I didn't like it because I knew he was right. "And now you are standing in my path."

His smile didn't waver. "Same as I. Wether you will admit it or not, we are alike in many ways my daughter." His icy blue eyes stared into mine and I growled.

"Even so, we are different in the ways that count."

"Ah, you have been listening to Giles I see. I knew I should have killed him years ago."

"You've tried that remember? He's to strong for even you." Now it was my turn to smirk.

"No one is to strong for me girl, you are no different."

It appears that I struck a nerve.

"Living through this is not my goal, destroying your hold on power is, wether I kill you or capture you." I shrugged. "If I die in the process than that is the price to be paid."

"You are an assassin at heart, succeed or die trying."

"Mmm, the only thing you ever said that made any sense. Now are you going to talk some more or will we end this now? My people want to go home."

"Very well daughter, if death is truly what you wish, then you shall join your sister and your men and women. You know it was one of your own who gave me the position of that base of yours?" He smirked as he raised the sword. "Isaac, I believe his name is, nice, aspiring young man."

The mention of Diona fuelled my energy and anger and the information of a traitor was only fuel to the flame. "Where is he?"

"Gone, on the boats. I've yet to decide if he is also smart or spineless."

"Spineless." I spat.

He smirked once more and then swung at me, I brought my sword up and blocked it. Of all the metal against metal I've heard, this sounded different. Louder, more serious.

"It's not to late daughter." He smiled as he swung the blade at my legs.

I jumped over the blade and brought my own down on his head but he caught it in the claw and went to run me through with the sword.

"I'd rather be dead." I spat, turning my body to the side and missing the point.

"Very well."

We picked up the pace, swinging and ducking, jumping out of the way, blocking and surviving each others blows.

He was better then any of his men and he had more experience than I did.

I sensed a presence behind me and with one hand blocked the claws' blow from my father and my other hand went to my dagger. I pulled it from my belt and flung it behind me, a quick glance reviled that I'd hit the man square in the chest and he fell to the ground, face first.

But that glance was one moment to long and the next thing I knew the flash of the claw's blades caught my eye just before they made contact with my skin.

I howled in pain as they tore across my body, the blood rushed from me and mixed with the dirt at my feet. I immediately felt dizzy and nearly toppled forwards.

"I am disappointed child, I expected more of you." His harsh voice penetrated me and blocked the feeling of pain.

I glared at him and for a moment I saw surprise flash in his eyes as his simple sentence filled me with rage.

Before he could react I drove my sword into his right shoulder blade making him drop the bloodied claw. I ripped it out and swung it across his left wrist slicing it to the bone and smirked as he cried out and dropped the sword as well.

And in one fluid movement I delivered a round house kick to his jaw and he fell backwards. Then using the hilt of my sword, brought it down hard on his head. He dropped the rest of the way to the ground, unconscious.

I swung around and drew my blade across the stomach of the guard behind me then front flipping over his body and rammed my sword into the man behind him.

I watched as the life left his eyes and he went limp. Using my foot to push him off my blade the pain of my own injuries came back to me and I yelped and fell to my knees.

"Dom!" I yelled out and as another body fell next to me I saw his face though my vision was starting to blur.

"Over there. He's unconscious." I pointed weekly to the still body of the opponent's leader. "Announce that he's dead and take….the commanders with us….for….questioning…..and kill….the rest." My breathing was becoming rugged and my vision was getting worse.

Dom had wrapped a shirt from somewhere around my wound and was pressing lightly on it. "Stay with me Beks, come on stay with me!" He muttered to me and then shouted out my order to the others.

The last thing I remembered of that day was Dom gently picking me up with the help of Kurt, who was bleeding from a nasty looking gash on the side of his head before everything went black.

The next time I woke I was looking at the ceiling of my cabin and felt the rocking of the ship.

"Beka, thank the gods your alive!" Dom smiled so much I wondered if it would fall of his face. He tucked a strand of my short hair behind my ear and then grabbed my hand.

"Everything things alright. Your father is in the brig and we've gotten everyone off the island, we're just waiting for the more critical to become a bit more stable before we head out onto the open sea. We don't need you all sea sick. We were so worried, you've been out of it for three days…"

I groaned. He was talking _far_ to fast and it was giving me a headache. "Dom, I wanna go home."

He paused at my whispered request and smiled. "We're going, you'll be okay." His smile turned shaky and unsure and his eyes were once again worried. He sounded more like he was reassuring himself then he was telling me.

I think I nodded before I went back to sleep.

I will leave it there. I think it's dark now and Kurt just came and told me we're only about six hours from the Corus so I will try and sleep some more.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**How was that? Was it a good enough fight scene? I'm not to sure how to write them really….I can picture it but that's about it. =D.**

**I think it's the longest one I've done in a while….hope you liked it.**

**REVIEW PLEASE :D:D!!!!!!**

**xXAngelStormXx**


	10. Home Coming

**Thanks heaps to all those who reviewed, can't wait to see what you think of this one!****_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I nearly jumped into Dom's arms when he swung open the door and aloud me to leave. The healers had done another session with me and succeeded in healing me a bit more, allowing me to be more mobile.

"Take it easy sis, you're still fragile remember?" He chuckled.

I scowled at him. "I am _not_ fragile! I thought we'd established that?"

"We did, most certainly we did. But still, take it easy, for me?" He wrapped an arm around my back and under my arm. "My heart can't take any more scares from you."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to faint, and you're still too young to be worried about your heart."

"You never know, you might just bring it on early." He grinned and led me down the stairs to the main deck.

We'd made port and I could finally see the familiar part of my home. We were in the same place as when we'd left. It felt much better to be arriving rather then leaving.

It was late, not to long from now Evening Watch would be mustering home. What I wouldn't give to be on watch with Tunstall.

_Nonsense._ Pounce seated himself next to me on the stair as Dom leapt to the bottom and went to assist at three coves named Brin, Reese and Johona who was struggling with one of Father's commanders. _You were needed on that island, and you did a fine job. You deserve following it through to the end._

I sighed. "I suppose your right." I lent down and scratched between his ears. He pushed his head into my hand and purred.

I straightened up and glared as more of my people went to help with the struggling commander.

Tyron was taking our prisoners, our wounded and most of our fighters straight back to Giles. While Dom and I, accompanied by twenty fighters, would be taking father to Goodwin.

"Enough!" My voice rang around the boat and everyone stoped dead in their tracks. I walked down the steps and over to the cove. Dom and Reese had an arm each and Johona had him by his shoulders.

"I wouldn't suggest giving them a hard time." I glared at the commander and he shrank back, trying to pull away from me. "They will get you back for it."

The men around me snickered and grinned. Yanking his arms behind his back Johona bound his hands tightly and shoved him forward, down the ramp and onto the docks where wagons were waiting and our prisoners were being loaded into them. Several of the others would have our wounded loading into them and then be taken to Giles. Horses were also waiting for us.

"Bring up Lord Soren." Dom ordered, coming to stand next to me. "Have our guard ready to leave in five minutes."

I smirked at him. "Who's the boss around here? Me or you?"

He laughed and handed me a cloak. "Depends."

I swatted his arm and he glared playfully at me. "I want to get him there drop him off and get you healed up as quickly as possible, you don't need to oversee the unloading of everything, that's what Myra and Tyron for." He nodded towards the end of the docks and in the lantern light I spotted Myra.

"Dom." I said softly, getting his attention. "Whatever happens, happens."

He frowned. "Well I'm only settling on the best outcome, sorry to say. I didn't just get you back to loose you again."

"It's not your fault you know." I said, tying the cloak around my neck and walking down the ramp. "I wouldn't have come if I didn't want to."

"But you wouldn't have known if I hadn't told you." He followed me, watching my every step like it may be my last.

"Don't start. I would have been boiling mad if you had left without even telling me, and it was _my choice_ to come, so I hereby forbid you to blame yourself."

"Yes majesty, as you wish." He gave an over exaggerated bow.

I shoved him lightly in the side and his grin didn't waver.

When Myra saw us she dropped the two swords she had been inspecting into a surprised Kurt's hands and hurried over to us.

"There you are!" She cried grabbing the hem of the black long sleeved V neck tunic I was wearing and yanked it up to inspect my stomach.

I've learnt that this woman could very well be Goodwin's sister from some of the stories I've heard.

The healers had wrapped bandages around me, so the wound wasn't visible and it also made it hard to bend fluently. Not that there was much to see anyway, all that was _visible_ were four red marks.

"I'm fine Myra, really." I tugged the shirt from her hands and pulled it back down.

"They say you were hit." She said sceptically.

"Yes, it's fine though, just a few nicks on the inside for Giles to heal after we drop Father off at the kennel."

She didn't look terribly impressed with this but she didn't say anything. When her face hardened I looked behind us. Adrian, Kurt and several of our best were leading Father down the ramp and towards us. His wrists were chained behind his back and his ankles were chained together. They stopped in front of us and waited, the sinister smile on Father's face never changed.

"Mount up!" Dom ordered.

Kurt tied a blind fold to Father along with a gag and then pulled the hood over his head.

"So he can't call for help or be recognised." Dom explained.

I rolled my eyes. "I know why. We won't be long Myra." I said stepping around her and trotting up to a horse. One foot in the stirps and I swung myself up into the saddle and Pounce leapt up after me and hid, unseen, in the back of my cloak.

Dom followed suit after he'd watched them sling Father over Adrian's saddle. We waited for the others before Dom took the lead and went off at a trot heading towards one of the side streets.

The rest of us pulled up our hoods and hung them down low as to hide our faces. Kurt and I flanked Dom and Adrian fell in behind us with a rider either side of him and three behind him. The rest were on foot and disappeared into the night around us.

We went around the markets and saw few people, and most were rats. I recognised a few from Rosto's court though I didn't turn my head at all. It would have been a give away.

When we arrived at the kennel, there were dogs just coming in who gave us odd looks and I tried not to laugh at the looks on their faces.

We dismounted and Kurt and I continued to flank Dom as personal guards. I reached up and pulled the hood a bit lower and glared at my cat who was now sitting on my saddle. He'd be the give away that I was here.

_I will not stay behind_. He declared and jumped down.

I rolled my eyes then followed Dom as he marched up to the doors like he owned the place. Goodwin would be pleased.

The others crowed around Father and followed us in. Adrian stuck out like a sore thumb being twice…three times the size of everyone else. But it didn't really matter, I just found it amusing.

Throwing open the doors my brother marched in and beckoned us to follow. It was everything in my power to stop myself from showing any signs of recognition when I saw Ersken, Tunstall, Jewel, Yoav, Birch and Goodwin especially.

"Master Domain." Goodwin said slowly as she looked up. Those two words turned every head in the room our way.

"Hello Sargent." He said happily, no doubt flashing her a bright smile.

She scowled. "What are you doing here? And where is Cooper?"

"I just thought I'd tell you all personally, that we're back and we won." He said smugly as a few cheers and whistles erupted and Goodwin looked relieved for a moment then glared at the dogs and they quietened down.

"That." He continued. "And I have a present for you, curtsey of Lady Rebekah." He motioned for Adrian to bring Father forward. The big man picked him up by his forearms and carried him over to Goodwin's desk and set him down in front of her.

The other guards all hurriedly placed themselves at both sides of father and one reached up and pulled his hood down.

She raised one eyebrow as Tunstall wandered over and lent against her desk and inspected my father.

"Cooper sent you a cove Clary?" He asked, blinking his big eyes.

Father mumbled something through his gag, probably an insult but Tunstall just blinked.

"She promised you the hangman did she not?" Dom said casually, swaggering over to them, Kurt and me at his heels.

"He." Goodwin pointed at father with a finger. "Is the Hangman?"

Dom frowned. "That's what I said isn't it?"

She glared at him.

"Where is Cooper?" Tunstall asked.

"On her way back to her godparents, and I have to join her so if you could just tell me where I have to check him in, I'll leave these guards with him and be on my way." Dom replied quickly. "The cages are this way right?"

"Yes, but I won't be needin' your guards Master Domain." Goodwin replied coolly.

He shrugged. "Orders Sarge, think of it as being on the safe side."

"Very good." Tunstall clapped the guard closest to him on the back. "How is Cooper?"

"Stubborn, wounded….nothing out of the usual." He realised his mistake to late and I had to reframe from hitting him.

_Pox and murrain on that sarden scut!_

"WOUNDED!" Goodwin's bellow made even Adrian flinch.

They were saved though when the doors were thrown open and Rosto, Aniki and Kora rushed inside, panting.

"Goodwin, Beka's back, my lookouts saw….' He trailed off and stared at Dom who smirked at him.

"We know." Goodwin cut off anything Dom may have had to say.

My breath caught in my throat as Rosto looked over the rest of us, I knew the hoods hid all our faces but I was still nervous, though I didn't move or show it. His eyes lingered on me for a good moment longer then anyone else and I saw something click in his expression before he turned back to Dom.

"Where is she?" His voice was even now but it was low as he gave Dom a meaningful look.

"She'll be fine." He folded his arms over his chest, directing his answer to everyone.

It felt strange to have them talking about me as if I were not there, though I think Rosto knew very well where I was when his gaze flicked back to me for the briefest of moments.

Father mumbled something threw his gag and struggled a bit in Adrian's hold, not that it affected Adrian to much.

I frowned as he continued to shout things that none of us could understand and instinctively my hand went to the hilt of one of my swords.

As he struggled again one of the other guards moved to help Adrian and some how in the movement his blind fold came loose and father looked straight at me.

He shouted again and suddenly people moved from the shadows and the doors at either end of the room were kicked in.

Six of his men held their weapons out around us.

I cursed and pulled both my swords from their sheaths, drawing the eyes of my friends back to me.

I hesitated for only a moment before hurling one of my blades at the cove furthest to my left, it embedded deep in his chest and he fell. Leaping in front of Goodwin's desk I met the next cove's blade with mine and flipped over him and drove mine into his back. Leaving my blade in that cove and I swung around to face the two coming at me.

I dodged sideways and grabbed the closest one's wrist and brought up my knee into his stomach, he grunted and dropped his weapons, falling to his knees.

I felt my wounds pull and cursed again before skidding sideways around two more of the coves.

Picking myself up I did a half front flip and pushed myself into the air using my hands and landed, a little unsteady, on the surprised coves' shoulders. One foot on one and one on the others, pulling the pair of them together.

My hood fell back and I heard several gasps. I looked up and saw the dogs advancing on the still alive coves while Dom and the others tried to hold them off, keep father contained and help me.

"Dogs stay out of it!" I shouted as I banged the coves heads together and pushed myself off them as I felt them crumple beneath me. I somersaulted in the air and landed neatly on my feet and winced as I felt the cut second from the bottom open. I brought my fingers to my lips and whistled.

A sword cut through the air hilt first which I caught easily one handed just as the rest of my people came through the doors.

I twirled it around me once and then whipped it up to the remaining coves neck and lashed out with my leg at the same time. He froze as my blade touched his skin so knocking his sword out of his hand wasn't that hard, since he pretty much dropped it.

My breathing was rugged as I glared at the cove in front of me and tried to ignore the wet feeling on my lower stomach.

There was no noise, no one spoke, only my people moved as they got hold of the ones still alive.

"Lindon." I spat his name with as much venom as possible and he cowered under my glare.

He had been a commander when I was still with my father, a cruel cove yet spineless on his own.

I snorted. "How you ever moved up the ranks I will never understand."

He flinched and backed away from me, straight into the arms of Kurt and one of the others.

I lowered the sword and inspected the others which Dom had had hauled forward to the centre of the circle that had formed. My people were keeping the dogs out of it.

I circled the kneeling men and their captor's, casual like.

"Now, am I to understand that this was a rescue attempt?" Mockery clear in my voice. "If this is the best you have left, _Father dearest,_ I'm happy to say you're doomed for sure."

I 'accidentally' brushed the edge of my blade across the back of the cove next to me and I smirked when he visually flinched and pulled away. They were more gutless then I thought, we're never to show fear in the face of the enemy and yet they were cowering.

Smiling at the chuckles around me I wandered out to stand in front of them, wincing at the feel of my blood slowly soaking through the bandages. "Now what to do with you…."

They all flinched this time and averted their gazes, I turned to face Lindon, who winced as soon as I looked at him.

"I happen to know that Myra has been looking forward to seeing you again Lindon, and I'm sure she'll come up with something for them to do." I waved a hand in the direction of the other coves.

I felt the cut opening up more and cursed violently earning odd looks.

I whipped to face my father and pushed my hair out of my eyes, at some point it had become loose. "You're causing me trouble old man, I'm loosing my patience with you."

He spat the gag out of his mouth and smirked. "So feisty child, you always did have my temper, if only you had been able to direct it the right direction."

"I did direct it in the right direction. Haven't we already had this talk?" I spat angrily. The pain was increasing and I was already in a bad mood to begin with.

"Too much of your mother in you." He mused, as if he were not chained and amongst people who would gladly kill him.

I rolled my eyes and wrapped an arm around my middle, the cloak closing around me hiding any colour that the others might see. "Any last words before I go?"

"You surprise me my child, you have not asked who killed your sister."

I tilted my head back and sighed. "Alright I'll bite, who was it?"

"A nice, aspiring young man, I believe you're familiar with him." He was cocky, it could just be a cover but it still made me nervous.

I studied him for a moment while everyone else looked lost. "Are you telling the truth?" I whispered though I knew it was a stupid thing to ask a liar.

He just smiled. "Would I lie to you at such a time as this my dear?"

Something, I don't know what it was, whether it was the look in his eyes or the tone of his voice I'm not sure. But for the first time in my life I believed him.

"Your empire is not as strong as you think." He stated, and he wasn't mocking me but warning me. "You never know which one will turn on you next child."

Dom and several of the others growled.

"One traitor doesn't mean that there are more, it isn't contagious and I won't allow _anyone _to accuse my people of disloyalty." I snapped, feeling my anger towards him return. "Anything else?" I licked my lips as my blood soaked through my tunic and made contact with my hand.

"Just one more thing, you're bleeding my love." He smiled cruelly.

"WHAT?" Dom shouted and ran to me, and it almost scares me to say that Rosto reached me before Dom did.

I didn't watch my brother as he pulled my hand off my stomach and stared at my bloodied hand. I didn't watch Rosto as he grabbed my other arm and pulled up my tunic and swore as he saw the bandages.

I never took my eyes of Father as he continued to grin, looking pleased.

Then it hit me, this was no rescue. It was just to kill me. Have me reopen my wounds and bleed to death before I made it to Giles.

I pulled myself from Rosto and Dom's holds and stood as straight as I could and glared.

"Very clever Papa, but it won't work, and you've just pulled the last string." I growled. "The dogs have one week." I said it loudly so everyone could hear. "To make your date with executioners hill, if they have not killed you in one week, I'll be back for you and this time I'll show you no mercy."

I looked at Goodwin and nodded. "One week."

She nodded back with a calculating look on her face.

I cringed mentally. I'd probably just ruined my chance of ever coming back to the dogs.

"Load up our guests, if we're away much longer I fear Mary and Myra may strangle us with their bare hands. Adrian, carry Dom will you? He looks worse then I do, mayhap you should see Giles first brother?" I teased lightly and the dull mood the room had fallen into lifted and my people smiled.

"Not likely." Dom snapped grabbing my arm and pulling me to him. "I hate being healed more then you do. And what ever happened to 'whatever happens, happens'?" He was smiling but I could see both worry and relief in his eyes.

I raised an eyebrow as we started towards the door but it turned into a wince. "I have a traitor to catch, he has a debt to pay."

My brother grinned. "I'll send out seekers now then shall I?"

I nodded as we walked to the door. I stoped and turned back to my friends and smiled hopefully. "See you at breakfast?"

Slowly they came out of their stunned moments and grinned at me, though Rosto smiled straight away and nodded at me.

I turned back and kept walking only getting a few more steps when the cut above the already opened one slipt. "Pox and murrain! Curst coves!" I yelped as the pain surged more forcefully through me.

"Horse quick!" Dom shouted as he scooped me up, it all went hazy then. I felt him put me in the saddle and swing up behind me. I heard my friends shouts and Goodwin's orders for healers. I felt the horse shift under us and I wrapped both my arms around my middle and squeezed my eyes shut.

I could feel my life slowly drain from my body as my energy disappeared and my senses started to fade.

I heard Dom's soft, scared words in my ears telling me to stay awake and lean into him and hang on. I lent back just as he kicked the horse and it took off, I heard the loud hoof beats and felt us turn a sharp corner before it all went black.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ta dar! Sooo how was it? I know it wasn't much of a reunion but they were in kinda of a hurry, I'll make up for it though. **

**Please review, the more reviews the quicker I'll put up the next chapter =D.**

**Press the button, press it press it press it!! **

**xXAngelStormXx**


	11. Waking Up

**Sorry about the delay everyone, but it wasn't my fault this time haha we got a thunder storm here and it fried the internet modem and we've only just gotten a new one. So here's the long awaited 11****th**** chapter =) **

**Hope you all like it and there is more Rosto/Beka fluff as promised, please review and let me know what you all think.**

* * *

_Voices. Strained, pained voices, they thumped in my ears and bounced around in my head like Achoo does when she's excited. Hammering on my brain and making me listen to them, no matter how desperately I tried not to. _

_They screamed at me, shouting things I couldn't quiet understand but somehow I knew what they were anyway. The pain erupted in my chest, it was so familiar now, I'd felt it so often I'd lost count. But it hurt more every time, and I knew I'd never be used to it. _

_Guilt._

_At what I was doing, at what I'd done, at what I'll do. I'd had this argument a million times in my head only to have the same out come each time. _

_I can't stop it. _

_Not now, not ever. _

_I opened my eyes and slowly took in the scene around me. Trees-bright, tall, alive-were splattered in red, it was stained into the leaves, the trunks, the ground. And the voices returned, louder, more urgent. _

_Calling to me._

_I put my hands over my ears and shut my eyes tightly. "Go away." I chanted it over and over._

_It didn't work, it never did. I knew that but for some reason I still did it. _

_I was pulled out of my pity with a large thump. I jumped and leapt away from the body that had fallen at my feet. The eyes, lifeless but open and terrified as blood oozed from the deep stab wound to the heart. _

_I yelped and scrambled backwards until I was pressed against a tree trunk. I felt something wet soak threw my tunic and the sick feeling returned. _

_The shouting got closer and more panicked. _

_I looked around desperately for somewhere to go, to hide. But there was no where and the crashing noises from my left made me jump and scream again. _

_Men back flipped out of the bushes and into the small clearing followed closely by people that I recognised. I clamped my hands over my mouth as I watched myself hurl a dagger to her/my right and one of the men they had surrounded fell. _

_She drew her sword and sung it confidently, another cove met it and the clash of the metal rung in my ears though the other me paid no mind to it. _

_I watched as the fight raged on. The other me had disposed of her opponent and moved onto another one when a surprised yell made her freeze and the cove fighting her cut her upper arm. _

_She cursed and brought up her weapon one swift motion and plunged it into his chest and then left it there and she ran to reach the man kneeling on the ground, arms wrapped around his stomach and groaning._

_The other me reached to her belt and pulled off the five pointed throwing stars strapped there. She hurled them at the cove standing over the man and they embedded themselves in his chest over his heart with deadly precision. _

_I stifled another scream as the other me hauled the man to his feet and shouted for help. He was gripping his stomach, pain written all over his pale face and the spiked ball stayed in his lower belly. I tried to run to them as more cove approached them, weapons out and a glint in their eyes that I didn't care for at all._

_But I couldn't move, branches off the tree wrapped themselves around my arms and held me there._

"Beka?"

_The faint voice only just reached my ears and it made me pull harder against my restraints. _

_The man the other me was supporting buckled and collapsed, bringing me down with him. _

"Beka!"

_I yelled out but no one paid any attention to me as the coves got closer, swords raised and glinting in the sunlight._

"BEKA!"

"NO!" I screamed my eyes flying open.

"BEKA! It's alright!" Only then did I notice the dark eyes above me, watching me warily. "It was just a nightmare, its ok."

"Rosto?" I whispered, my breathing was hard and my voice was strained.

"Shh, it's ok, it was just a nightmare." He soothed.

I whimpered and shook my head, it wasn't just a nightmare, it was a memory.

He rubbed his thumbs in calming circles on my upper arms, it was only then that I realised that he was holding them and I was holding his forearms tightly and his was leaning over the bed I was laying on.

Blushing slightly I let go of him realising I was probably cutting off the blood flow to his fingers. He reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear then helped me sit up.

I didn't notice I was crying until he cupped my face in his hands and used his thumbs to brush away the tears.

"Its alright, I'm here." He whispered.

I grasp the front of his tunic with shaking hands as my bottom lip trembled. He pulled my close and I buried my head the crook of his neck. He wrapped one hand around my back and put the other one on the back of my head, keeping me firmly where I was, letting me cry into his shoulder.

Finally I flattened my hands against his chest and pushed myself away wiping the tears from my face as he silently played with a strand of my hair.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking at the plain walls and one door, there were no windows.

Rosto let my hair fall and smirked. "In a private room of your underground infirmary."

"Oh."

I looked down at myself and squeaked. All I had on were bandages from just under my arms all the way to my hips and my loincloth. I noticed a light blanket on the floor next to the bed and figured I'd probably kicked it off.

"Uh..." I stammered and it only made him keep smirking.

I glared at him. "And how did you get in here anyway, if someone finds you…"

"Don't worry Beka, I am aloud to be here, when you didn't show up for breakfast I came looking." He grinned. "You over slept."

"I did?" I replied dryly. "For how long?"

"About half a day, but your ok, so you're forgiven for missing breakfast….though I don't know if Goodwin will let you off that easy."

I cringed. "Oh, is she here? And how did you find here?"

He shrugged. "It's not hard for someone like me to find a powerful mage named Giles, and no, she's not here."

"Dom." I growled. "When I get my hands on him, I'll wring his loudmouth, skinny neck!"

Rosto chuckled, obviously amused.

A knock at the door temporarily distracted me from all the ways I was going to make my half-wit brother pay.

It opened and Anna stepped inside carrying folded blue cloth.

When she saw I was awake she smiled brightly. "Oh Goddess be thanked Beka, how are ye' feeling?"

I smiled. "Just fine Anna, thank you."

"We were so worried about ye' when Dom brought ye' back here bleeding and limp…we thought ye'..." She trailed off but covered it up by another bright smile. "Never mind, ye' are alright now and that's all that matters. Though Master Giles said t' tell ye' that ye' will be very weak for a while and anything t' active will quickly drain your energy for a day or so. So ye' are t' take it easy and get lots of rest."

I groaned. More rest. "If anyone locks me in a room again minthros help them."

She and Rosto chuckled. "Dom is t' busy avoiding Sargent Goodwin at the moment t' worry ye' mistress." Anna said, an almost smug smirk on the corners of her mouth.

I snorted. "Serves him right."

They laughed. "Now, lets get ye' dressed and get ye' some fresh air." Anna said, patting the blue cloth she was holding then gave Rosto a pointed look.

He just blinked from his position from leaning against the wall next to my bed and made no move to move.

"Rosto. Out." I pointed at the door and glared at him.

He pouted mischief clear in his eyes. "Very well then, I'll wait outside. Just call me if you need any help…"

Anna shut the door on him. "Cheeky boy." She muttered then held out the dress and laid it on the end of the bed. "Not to worry though, up ye' get Beka."

She helped me up and into the dress. It had a square front and sleeves that fell off my shoulders and went to my elbows. It was simple with no pattern and was the entire one colour, it was reasonably tight around my torso but not so it was putting any pressure on my wounds. The skirt was loose and made it easy to move around in, for which I was grateful if I was going to chase Dom later.

"There we are." Anna tucked the blue and black hair pin behind my ear and had my birthmark show. She stepped back and smiled at me. "Beautiful."

I smiled at her. "Thank you, may I go?" I asked hopefully, I needed fresh air.

She nodded and smiled. "Of course, your rogue is waiting for ye'."

"He's not my anything Anna." I replied walking to the door.

"And Beka?" She added just as soon as I put my hand on the handle and started to turn it.

I looked back at her and there was something different in her eyes. "Yes?"

"Thank ye'." She whispered and wrapped her arms around herself. "Fer' bringing Tryon home to me and Carissa. Thank ye'."

"That's alright, I owe him a thank you. I owe you all a thank you and so much more."

She shook her head. "No ye' don't Beka, we needed ye' and ye' came back,"

"Maybe." I replied, suddenly realising something. "But maybe I needed you to."

She smiled knowingly and gestured towards the door. "Off ye' go now."

I nodded and opened the door stepping out into the torch lit hallway. Rosto was leaning up against the opposite wall and looked up when I came out.

"You look beautiful Beka." He smiled, straightening up and holding out his arm. "Shall we?"

I blushed slightly. "Thank you and yes we shall." I took his arm and we set off down the hallway.

"I hope you know where you're going, because I have no idea." He admitted after a moment of silence.

I laughed. "This way." We turned down another passageway and I lead the way until we came to a set of stone steps and a wooden trap door. Rosto opened it and went out first before reaching back down and helping me out.

I wondered then if it was the best idea to be showing the king of thieves the entrances to our secret tunnels.

Maybe Giles could wipe that part of his memory.

"Very nice." He looked around the stables we'd come up under. His eyes wandering over the horses in their stalls. Nine stalls lined either wall length ways with three more down the far end and up the other was the tack room and a feed room. Above was a hay loft and there were large double doors at either end.

I let go of his hand and wandered over to the black stallion I had been given to ride whenever we did ride. He was a black as Pounce and gleamed in the sun, the only white mark on him was the diamond shape on his forehead. He was standing in the middle of his stall, head bowed, eyes closed. His only movement was the occasional flick of his tail as he dozed.

"Hello boy." I mumbled leaning my elbows on the chest high green wooden door. His ears flicked forward at my voice but apart from that he didn't move. Spirit was his name, or what we called him, his real name was Midnight Spirit.

"This ones your's then?" Rosto asked, coping my posture and lent beside me. His side touching my side. My breath caught in my throat.

I nodded, not being able to speak and not looking at him.

"He's a good looking horse." He stated. Looking him over thoughtfully. "Well breed."

I found my voice and looked at him raising an eyebrow. "And what do you know of horses Piper?"

He shrugged and smiled. "Enough to know he's a magnificent animal anyway. I thought you didn't like horses?"

"Spirit changed my mind. And I never disliked them….I just preferred to walk."

He laughed and Spirit looked up at the noise, he probably wasn't used to laughter.

"If you say so Beka."

He held out his hand and I took it with little hesitation which made him smirk as he led me out of the stables and into the empty gardens. Everything looked so alive and bright. Happy.

There were flowers of just about every colour imaginable in each of the gardens and the freshly cut grass was thick and soft under my feet.

Rosto squeezed my hand and with his thumb drew circles in my palm. I did my best to ignore him and tried to focus on the view and sweet scents and I breathed deeply. It seemed like forever since I had breathed in air like this.

I came to an abrupt halt when Rosto stopped and I had kept walking until I reached the length of our hands. I looked back at him surprised and tilted my head to the side.

He held a white rose in his other hand and he reeled me back to him. Shortening the space between us significantly.

"Um… I don't know how happy Mary will be if you keep picking her flowers." I knew that she wouldn't mind but it was all I could think of at that moment.

He smirked. "I'm sure I'll be forgiven eventually." We weren't touching but I could still feel his breath on my skin. He pushed the rose up behind my other ear and then trailed his fingers along my cheek and around my chin. Then he dropped that hand and let go of my hand and with that one reached up and brushed his fingers behind my left ear, over my birth mark I knew.

I reached up and took his hand in mine, lacing my fingers through his, getting them away from my brand.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of it Beka." He whispered and touched his forehead to mine and our noses brushed against each other. "It's a part of who you are, there's no need to hide it."

"There's every reason to hide it and I'm not ashamed of it. Not anymore. If its one thing I've learnt on my…trip, it's that I can't get rid of it. I have to accept it some time." I closed my eyes as the guilt and pain thundered in my chest and in my head. "Not ashamed. Scared."

Rosto was the last person I should be admitting all of this to, but as we stood here in my godmother's garden while I was recovering from my almost death I found that I couldn't help myself.

"You're not a bad person Beka." His hot breath on my face made me shiver. "There's no need to be afraid of who you are."

"But I don't want to be who I am! That's the problem." I pulled my head away from him as my eyes flew open as I bit back tears. What sarden wimp was I turning into?

"You can't change it." He reminded me bringing up both of his hands and putting them behind my head. "Besides I like who you are." He smirked the last part.

I was just about to tell him off when he pulled me to him and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes went wide and I tensed up immediately but after a moment and he showed no signs of letting go I closed my eyes and kissed him back.

He froze as I responded but got over it quickly and one hand moved from my head to my waist and he pulled me closer.

After I don't know how long it became annoyingly apparent that we needed air and reluctantly broke apart.

"That's one way to stop a scolding I guess." I breathed and he just grinned at me, leaning in and pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"It works does it not?" He chuckled, back to his cocky self.

"Don't you have a court to run?" I asked, trying to pull away only to have him tighten his grip.

When Giles said nothing physical I suppose that means not flipping the Rogue of Corus and wiping that smirk off his face. No matter how much I enjoyed kissing him.

I glared at him and he laughed. "You know you just ruined a perfectly good moment Beka."

I grunted, he was warm and his dark eyes were getting harder not to get lost in.

"Perhaps we should try again?"

"Piper." A slow, curious voice from behind us made him look up. I would have looked to but his hold made it difficult to move. "May I ask _why_ you have _my_ puppy in _your_ hold?"

Rosto cringed and I'm pretty sure I paled.

Goodwin.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliff hanger….ok so I'm not, but their just so much fun write. Lol. And that seemed like as good a place as any to stop so yeah. **

**As for the horses name it was all I can think of at the moment so it'll just have to do lol. **

**I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can..just not sure when that'll be though hehe. More reviews the quicker the next chapter will be up. Hope you liked it =) **

**Till next time.**

**xXAngelStormXx**


	12. Goodwin

**So so so so so sooooooo sorry it's taken me F.O.R.E.V.E.R to update this. With school, some writers block and everything happening at home this has just been pushed to the bottom of my really long to-do list. A thousand apologies and I hope it won't happen again but with me you never really know. Right, so it's been ages so hopefully I've still got the flow of this story going. As always, review and let me know. **

**Thanks a million to everyone who reviewed and ya'll have really good patience lol. **

**And super thanks to my Beta :) **** Things will probably male more sense now. **

**Hope you like it xo**

_Previously:_

"_Piper." A slow, curious voice from behind us made him look up. I would have looked to but his hold made it difficult to move. "May I ask why you have my puppy in your hold?"_

_Rosto cringed and I'm pretty sure I paled. _

_Goodwin…_

Both of us whipped our heads around to stare open mouthed at my Sargent and ex training dog. Not good.

We gulped. And I'm positive I felt Rosto shiver and heard him curse under his breath.

Oh this was defiantly _not_ good.

"Uhh…" The Rogue replied, completely lost for words. He hurriedly let me go and took a step back from me as if I had some sort of sickness.

I would have glared at him but then I noticed the people who stood behind Goodwin, all smirking smugly and I clearly saw coins change hands.

I narrowed my eyes as they focused on one distinct face in particular.

"You!" I spat and forgetting my injuries and embarrassment I lunged forward.

Dom squeaked like a little girl and leapt backwards. "Beka! Stop, I didn't mean to do it!" He called as I narrowly missed him.

"Stand still!" I ordered, inwardly wincing at the slight pain that came from the actions. "I'm only going to kill you. Domain! Get you're…" I was cut off as I was abruptly swept off my feet and slung over a shoulder.

"Steady Cooper. I already gave 'im a good beating." Goodwin's smooth voice said and I went limp in Adrian's huge arms. "You hurt yourself again and I won't be happy."

"She's mad I tell you!" Dom complained from his new location up one of Mary's trees, perched on one of the stronger branches like a bird. "She nearly killed me!"

"What a pity." I said dryly. "Be thankful it was her chasing you and not me! Because as soon as I am able you will join the dead! Adrian put me down."

As soon as my feet touched the ground Achoo woofed and bounded up to me. I laughed and hugged her. "Hello girl." I murmured into her fur. "Have you been good for Ersken?" She licked my cheek and I laughed again.

"Have you ever been interrogated by them?" Dom was saying, making wild hand gestures towards my friends and nearly falling off his branch as a result.

I winced as Adrian complied and set me down and my wounds pained. _Maybe I shouldn't have tried to kill him so soon…_

"He cracked like an egg in less then an hour." Aniki said, obviously pleased with herself.

I growled. _Pox and murrain, Mithros help him when I get my hands on him! _

'_Be still before you need more healing.'_ Pounce scolded and I looked down into his purple eyes as he sat next to my feet while Achoo sat _on_ them. '_Giles told you to rest did he not? That means no killing that infernal human…although…'_

I scooped him up and cuddled him as he reconsidered. I looked around at my friends as they smiled at me.

Except Goodwin who was standing with her arms crossed and giving Rosto a frosty look that could have frozen the fires of hell over on the hottest of days.

"Hello." I said, smiling innocently. "Sorry I missed breakfast…"

Kora grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. "We were so worried about you!" She said and let me go then Aniki gave me a hug as well.

"Don't 'ye ever do that again." She insisted firmly, giving me a little shake.

Pounce was protesting at being in the middle of it all but I ignored him, too busy enjoying being back with the people I'd been apart from for to long.

"How are you Beka?" Tunstall asked me kindly as he released me from his bear like hug.

"She's fine else wise she wouldn't be out of bed now would she? Now, Piper, you didn't answer my question." Goodwin said pointedly.

Rosto winced but plastered a cocky grin over his handsome features. "And what question was that Clary?"

"Its Goodwin to you Piper, now, I'm waiting for my explanation."

"Uhh…" Once again he couldn't seem to find the right words and when Goodwin started tapping her baton he became more flustered.

I chuckled softly.

"I'm waiting." She said again, showing no amusement in the situation what so ever, she seemed deadly serious and for a moment I worried for Rosto's life.

He was a good kisser…and I surprisingly lacked the urge to break his jaw.

_Must have been the blood loss._ I reasoned and subconsciously put a hand over my wounds just to check there wasn't anymore of the vital red liquid escaping.

Next to me Ersken slung an arm around my shoulders and grinned at me. Aniki winked and Kora smiled knowingly, Phelan looked distinctly worried, Tunstall seemed amused, Lady Sabine also looked amused, Adrian was expressionless and I couldn't see Dom because he was still up his tree.

_Sarden looby_. I thought. How in the name of the Goddess did he make commander? _Wimpy curst cove he is…why do I call him brother? _

'_Why you even let him keep his position is beyond my understanding.'_ Pounce said and the heads that turned our way indicated that he had let the others hear as well.

"Rotten fur ball." Dom called from somewhere out of sight.

Pounce hissed in reply.

Goodwin sighed. "If you don't give me my explanation Piper, Rogue or not, I will take it by force."

"I was supporting her, she felt weak for a moment." Rosto blurted and we gave him odd looks. He looked at me, hoping for some kind of assistance. I merely raised my eyebrows, he'd just referred to me as being weak. I was not _weak_.

"Oh and lip lock was needed to keep her on her feet was it?" Aniki said, smirking.

"Just how long were you standing there?" I asked, a blush creeping back into my cheeks. _Pox and murrain. Damn Rosto. _

"Long enough to know he started it." Goodwin said, pulling out the baton and twirling it casual like around her hand. "Supporting her were you?"

Rosto eyed the weapon warily then in the blink of an eye turned on his heel and darted back into the stables.

Goodwin rolled her eyes and started walking after him. "Why do they always run?" She asked herself.

"Well…it was nice knowin' 'im."

We looked up at Kurt as he approached with raised eyebrows.

"She won't kill him." Kora said, giggling nervously. "…Will she?"

Aniki shrugged unknowingly. "She didn't kill Dom."

"No she just turned him into a coward that retreats to the trees." I muttered. "I lost enough people without having the rest turned into sissies."

'_He was already a sissy.'_ Pounce declared then struggled in my arms and I set him down.

"Kurt, this is Tunstall, Aniki, Phelan, Kora and Ersken. Goodwin has gone off to kill Rosto and I'll have someone go see that she doesn't in the near future." I said, straightening myself and eliminating any suspicions of pain from my friend's minds. I was in charge, gods only know what Kurt had come to report. If any of them tried to lock me in a room again Mithros help them…

Kurt nodded to them respectfully. "I met 'ye Rogue Beka, when he showed up. And Dom's always had good things to say about Goodwin." He grinned. "Master Giles says to all come inside afore it rains and Lady Mary has had a feast prepared for us."

"Thank you." I replied smiling, no more killing just yet. "Come on, Dom get out of the gods damned tree. Food." I beckoned to the others to follow.

There was rustling and he dropped to the ground with a grin plastered on his face. "Always know how to get me Beks."

"I'm still mad at you." I muttered as we began walking back towards the house and I spotted dark storm clouds on the horizon and I shook my head. _Giles._

Dom just grinned, knowing he would be let off the hook soon enough and fell in step beside me.

"How's the seeking going?" I asked casually.

Kurt and Dom exchanged a look and I raised an eyebrow.

"We've found a trail." Kurt admitted softly. "Shouldn't be too long, Mistress."

They knew what I would do, it hurt that the cove used to be one of us but the burning sense of betrayal always sparked vengeance in my people.

"Doesn't take you long does it?" Lady Sabine said casually.

"Not usually. The target has predictable patterns to give us a head start milady." Kurt answered unsurely.

"Beka." Mary's voice cut off the topic to us assassins relief as we entered the large dinning room.

"There you are child!" She beamed and engulfed me in a hug. "Don't you look wonderful! I've never seen you so pale, I hope your father rots away for eternity."

"Oh Mary, leave the girl be and let them eat." Giles muttered good naturedly.

I smiled. "I have every assurance that Father will get what he deserves I assure you. Everyone acquainted?"

She nodded and waved a hand. "Of course, I have no doubt you'll see to things. And we have met your friends Beka, fine young people." She gave me a knowing smile. "That nice young man found you I take it?"

The people behind my snickered and I replied through clenched teeth. "He found me, but there is _nothing nice_ about Rosto. Giles, don't you have a problem with Rogues crawling about the place?"

The elderly mage shook his head and concentrated on the food behind placed on the table. "No."

I sighed, how would I get rid of him now?

"Sit, sit." Mary said, beckoning my friends towards the table. "Domain, manners."

Dom looked up innocently, spoon heaped up with some type of potato dish halfway to his already massive amount of food. "What?"

Mary gave an irritated sigh and took her seat next to Giles. I sat down next to Myra and my friends also took chairs leaving two spaces for Rosto and Goodwin should they return before dark.

"I hear Sargent Goodwin gave you quite the flogging Dom." Myra taunted from across the table, smirking. "Was she armed with a duster or something more hideous? Like a broom or sommat."

Tyron laughed loudly. "Only man I know scared of a feather duster."

Dom swallowed his mouthful of food and scowled at us as we laughed freely. "You wouldn't be sayin' that if Rosie didn't like you. Kurt knows what I'm on about." He looked to the veteran who was seated next to Tunstall who had plonked himself next to me.

Kurt raised his eyes. "Don't bring me in ta this laddybuck. Ye fight ye own stupidity."

Dom huffed sulkily and returned to piling his plate to the roof.

I shook my head at his childishness though I found the whole thing rather amusing. "One of these days brother I will wash my hands of you. And leave some for everyone else would you?"

He flashed me a grin. "You couldn't get rid of me even if you tried Bek, and did your wounds affect your eyesight? There's plenty of food."

"Doesn't mean you have to try and eat it all." Giles grumbled. "We have guests."

"He probably needs the energy after Goodwin's been at 'im." Aniki laughed.

Myra elbowed me gently and nodded in Aniki's direction. "I like her, you should have brought them around sooner if their going to harass Domain. Cheeky scut he is."

"I heard that!" He called through another mouthful.

"I didn't bring them around, they brought themselves with some help… " I replied, dishing out my own. "And what difference does it make to Dom? Everyone harasses him." I chuckled.

My female commander nodded thoughtfully. "That we do. He just makes himself such an easy target…"

The doors opened and Goodwin strode leisurely into the room, a small and rather disturbing smile on her face, and she took the seat next to Aniki. Rosto slunk in a few paces behind her and reluctantly took the only other spare seat, between Dom and Goodwin herself.

There wasn't a visible mark on him but he eyed her like she might rip his head off his shoulders at any given moment. The room was silent as Clary Goodwin began dishing out what she wanted as if nothing were out of the ordinary. Rosto and Dom, however, both eyed her nervously.

My scatter brain of a brother swallowed and stood up, his chair scraping backwards over the floor and walked purposely up to Tryon and Anna. Little Carissa, who was happily playing with her bread stick, let out a surprised shriek as Dom plucked her from her chair, grabbed the plate Anna had dished up for her and carried her back to his chair and set her in it. He picked up his overloaded plate and returned to her original place and sat down between her parents. Tryon shook his head at his comrade pitifully while Anna glared at him.

Goodwin looked pretty pleased with herself and Rosto picked up on the idea and swapped his place with Carissa again. Putting the three year old next to Goodwin instead.

Poor little Carissa looked extremely lost and confused and I glared sharply at the pair but they just ducked their heads and continued eating.

"Goodwin, may I ask exactly what you did to them?" I voiced, watching them in astonishment.

"You may not." She replied.

Myra shook her head. "Scatter brains."

"I'd like it if you'd stop scarring people for life." I pointed out. "Their no good to me if their just going to hide in trees."

"Cooper, don't worry that silly little head of yours over it." She said smoothly. "I'll deal with these problems as I see fit."

"But…"

"No buts, you are _my_ puppy and that's how it's going to stay."

"But…"

"Cooper." The warning tone in her voice brought my complaints to an end.

'_Serves them right, that idiot deserves everything she gives him.'_ Pounce's voice said to me though I couldn't see him. '_I say she keeps it up, five sessions a week, I will sleep better.'_

Sarden sadistically minded scheming hairball.

There was a yelp and Dom flew high in the air and banged his knees on the bottom of the table. That was followed by a string of curses and Pounce appeared at my chair leg looking quite pleased with himself.

"Beka." My brother whined, red faced and rolling up his leggings to inspect the damage. "Control that damn cat will you?!"

I sighed and looked to the ceiling. Giles also shook his head in amazement.

"Would it be possible that we have a calm, domesticated, civilised meal? For once?" The great mage mumbled tiredly.

"Are meals always like this then?" Ersken whispered to Kurt.

Kurt nodded. "Aye. 'Ye think this is bad lad 'ye should eat 'wiv all us fighters." He winked at the younger cove. "Makes this seem nice like."

Myra sorted. "Barbarian is what you call what that lot get up to."

"I remembers when 'ye weren't a commander Myra." Kurt told her cheekily. "Ye got into just as much as the rest of 'em."

"They'll be too tired to terrorise anyone for a while." I said casually. "I've got plenty to keep them busy for a while yet."

"Oh?" Tryon said, his interest perking. "Are you plannin' on stayin' with us Mistress?"

"I knew we'd grow on her." Dom said to him proudly.

Myra snorted again. "Like some sort of fungus maybe."

We laughed but they looked to me for my answer.

I paused. _What would I do now? Return to the dogs or continue with my destiny? _It wasn't as bad as I had thought. I knew it was the spell but the promise of a fight with both options thrilled me to the bone. It was for the good of Tortall. I was good. _What will I do?_

I opened my mouth to reply but the doors opened at the same moment and a young lad of ten summers mayhap rushed up to me and bowed deeply, nearly smacking his head into the floor.

"Majesty." He all but squeaked and hurriedly presented me with a folded parchment. He was flushed and puffing and averted his eyes to the floor.

I smiled at him reassuringly. I hadn't had anything to do with the trainee's yet, they had only seen me and their trainers had no doubt filled their nobs with stories of the Hangman and the Daughter of Fire. I suppose it would make an interesting tale. When the youngsters did see me they always stared at me in a mixture of awe and fear. I think I might have to have a word with the others about scaring them.

"Bravln, easy lad." Kurt muttered to him as I unfolded the note. "Our Mistress won't eat ye."

"You can only blame yourselves for filling their nobs with exaggerated tales of me." I said and ran my eyes over the roughly scribbled words.

'_Captive claims to know sommat about the one we seek.'_

I recognised the scrawl of Myra's second, Gavlen, who she had in charge of the _interrogations_ and prisoners. I still had no taste for torture, which just showed another way how Father was wrong about me. But, torture is the only way to get _our_ type of enemies to speak.

"Bravln, what do you wish to do when you get older?" I asked as I refolded the note, my empty hand was curled into a tight fist and my commanders and Kurt looked wary. Tunstall was trying discreetly to get a look over my shoulder but I tucked it away from view into the sleeve of my dress.

The boy looked up at me with bright blue eyes and with no hesitation he replied. "Stay 'wiv 'ye milady, I wants 't be one 'o yas."

I smiled and stood. "Excuse me, I have to see to something. Sit Dom, I'll call if I need any of you. Beautiful meal Aunt Mary." I inclined my head in respect to them all.

"Wounds." Giles reminded me without looking up.

"Cooper." Goodwin warned seconds after.

"I won't hurt myself." I promised and placed a hand on Bravln's shoulder. He had wide shoulders and a heavy build for boy his age and a mop of dark brown hair. I guessed he'd be quite impressive when he grew up. Not as much as Tunstall or Adrian but I didn't know if anyone could be as big as those two.

Gently I moved him around and he walked beside me at a quickened pass towards the door. "Today, you'll learn how to get the truth." I paused to open the door. "And what happens to liars."

**There we go, chapter 12 finally complete. Can't wait to see what you guys think. I'll start working on the next chapter as soon as I can and, fingers crossed, it'll take a lot less time then this one did to get posted. **

**xoxo :)  
**

**xXAngelStormXx **


	13. Birdies Sing

**Aaand I'm back =) Don't think this one took as long as the last, but I know it was still ages. Therefore….THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR PATIENCE! :) Let's hope that this is going to improve my updating, since my life is now much simpler lol. **

**Thanks times a million to everyone who reviewed, you rock and I hope yours, and every reader's, future is filled with extra smiles, laughs and lots of cookies :):):)! **

**Navigator101****-Thankyouthankyouthankyou for the awesome beta work and your review! (I personally think everyone in their right mind should be scared of Goodwin, cause she's awesome lol) **

**DCI Keller-****Glad you liked it, I hope you like this one as much, though I wasn't aiming for funny this time. And I think I've might've almost got the speech right…maybe…enjoy :) **

**Alyss Mainwaring-****Thank you! **

**Mistyrious One-****hehe, I know I'm sorry. This was quicker I think and hopefully the next will be quicker again. **

**Flare Ride-****Thanks very much for your reviews, I really love getting feedback for you guys and picking up on where I can improve, hope you like it. **

**Kimicka-****Here's more :P And for what she'll do you'll just have to wait and see ;) **

**Tishica-****I'm getting there…slowly lol, thanks for your review. **

**Okay, now I've got my surprisingly long intro done, on with the story! Hope ya's all like it :)!**

I walked briskly through the halls to the kitchen with Bravln close on my heels. He said naught but I could hear the eager bounce in his steps. The kitchen staff and cook bowed their heads to me as I entered. If they were surprised to see me they hide it well.

I smiled at the Cook, a middle aged heavy set woman with thick dark hair and kind eyes. "Thank you for the meal, it was lovely."

She smiled and tossed Bravln an apple. "My pleasure Mistress, tell the young un's that theirs will be ready soon?"

I nodded and glanced at the boy beside me, he'd dropped the apple into a pocket. "I will."

All the people working in this house are specially chosen, most I know are family to my assassins. You can be sure that they are trust worthy.

We stepped into the pantry and pulled back a large sack of potatoes to lift up a section of the floor, revealing a darkened tunnel entrance.

Bunching my skirts together I slid down and felt with my feet for the ladder then climbed down until I hit the solid tunnel floor. Bravln seemed to simply slide instead of climb and I chuckled as he dropped at my feet. He was agile and eager to learn, good traits.

"How long have you been here?" I asked as we continued towards the lockup.

"Four summers Mistress." He replied.

"I thought we didn't take any younger then twelve summers."

"My Da was one of your men, when Ma died I came to live with him here. I'd like 'ta stay."

I smiled sadly, he'd said _was_. I hoped that his father hadn't been killed while I was here. This wasn't the life for a child, or anyone really, but it gave options. I'd make sure that the assassin's life would only be taken up by choice. Force would not be used to gain members under my command. "Of course you can stay." I replied softly as we entered the Guards Quarters.

Lanterns lined the walls of the quarters that consisted of one large open space and narrower hallways branching off it. Along the narrow halls were the separate rooms. It felt almost like day in here and the air was fresh and clear. The men and women in the room quickly got to their feet and bowed in greeting.

I held up a hand and nodded back to them with a smile.

"Good to see you up, you off to see Gavlen Mistress?" One of the older veterans asked me with a knowing smirk.

"I am Curtis, would one of you send word to the trainers the Cook is about ready to feed the young ones please?"

A younger mot nodded and left to do so.

"Does Gavlen know sommat yet?" Curtis asked interestedly. News spread faster then the plague in this place.

"I'm about to find out, I hear there's a birdie that might sing." I gave my people a quick grin and they returned it with wolfish smiles.

Another of the veterans, a woman with a close shaved head and twin scars on the bottom of either cheek, clapped me on the shoulder. "We'll be ready when you get word Mistress." She ruffled Bravln's hair and nudged him towards the exit the younger mot had taken. "And you should go 'an eat."

He looked up at me questioningly.

"Off you go." I said with a chuckle. "Before it's all gone."

He nodded quickly and jogged off only to turn around and dart back to me, bowed, and took off again.

The rest of us laughed and I took my leave, walking faster to make up time to the lockup.

Guards on the door let me through and closed it behind me. Unlike the quarters this area was darker and the air in here was thicker and hit your lungs sharper. I walked up the middle hall, it wasn't that wide and the cells were directly connected without the extra halls like the barracks.

Just as I was wondering which of the many doors held Myra's second in command one opened and he stuck his head out.

Gavlen was rather short, shorter then me, but he was well muscled and formidable looking. He had narrow eyes and a sharp, straight nose and a mouth that rarely smiled. His face seemed to be constantly set to a serious, brooding expression. He was a hard cove, and had to be for his part.

"Mistress." He indicated his head for me to come.

Opening the door wider to let me inside, I fought not to show how the air inside the cell affected me but I may have grimaced. It was worse then the outside in here, it smelt like pain and death.

"You'll get used to it."

I looked up at the other guard standing in the opposite corner, he was friendlier looking. He was taller and leaner with softer features and bigger eyes. I nodded to him in acknowledgement as breathing became easier.

Gavlen grunted and gestured to the cove slumped against the far wall of the small cell, visibly shaking. He walked over and tucked his fingers under the cove's chin and tilted his head up so I could see his face. It was unmarked, no cuts, no bruises, no old scars. His hands, arms and shoulders were also free of scars. His eyes though, were wide and filled with fear. I knew why they had chosen him to pressure for information first, an unmarked face and body meant he was new, fresh and softer.

Scars meant survival and experience.

He was one of the ones who attempted to free Father from the kennel.

I didn't know the techniques of the lockup's guards, and from the look in this cove's eyes, I didn't want to, but I did know that they worked. So I swallowed my distaste for torture and raised an eyebrow, assuming my roll.

"This is our Mistress, the one you wanted to talk to." Gavlen said with a practised patience. "You're to tell her what you know about the traitor."

The wide eyes only then settled on me. I folded my arms and tilted my head slightly to the side then waited.

"I-I-I-I." The cove stuttered. He was not the man he once was, nor would he ever be again.

Gavlen sighed. "We don't have all day boy."

I took a step forward and knelt in front of him so we were nearly eye level. "If you tell me what I want to know, I'll see that your interrogations are stopped, as long as it's the truth."

He nodded understandingly.

"Good, now, what do you know about the one I want?"

He sucked in a breath and leant towards me. Gavlen and the guard's, hands went towards their weapons but I gestured for them to stay.

"The traitor…" He whispered in a hoarse voice, his fear stricken eyes locked with mine.

"Yes?" I urged, he was desperate for a way out.

"…I know where he was staying…" He leant closer and murmured the location in my ear.

I rose to my feet and smirked as the fire began in my stomach. "Thank you."

"What do you want done with him?" Gavlen asked as he let me out and walked me to the entrance.

"Wait and see if what he says is true. Then you may deal with him however you see fit. Be sure to check with Myra, no doubt she'll have an idea."

He smirked. "Very good my lady."

"Oh Gavlen?" I called before leaving the lockup. He looked back at me silently. "Make sure there's an empty cell by tomorrow." The fires danced and grew larger, I could almost feel their heat on my skin. For once, the feeling made me smile.

He raised two fingers in a salute. "Will do Mistress."

**Sooo….what did you think? It's not as long as I originally hoped for but I wanted to end it there so yeah. I wanted it to have a bit more to do with the other fighters and open up more into that world instead of just the couple I had been working with. **

**Next chapter is fighting it's way out of my head and (hopefully-fingers crossed) won't be as long a wait. **

**Don't forget to tell me what you think! Til next time, xoxo. **

**xXAngelStormXx **


	14. Prey

**Updated! Quicker again and this ones longer =D Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed and to my beta reader who does an awesome job! I love getting your feedback so pretty please keep it up!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own Beka Cooper, sadly.**

When I slipped back into the dinning room twirling my dagger casual like around my fingers with a smirk on my face, it didn't take my commanders or anyone long to figure out I had heard sommat good.

"Did the birdie sing Mistress?" Tryon asked, an almost cruel smile on his face.

Slipping my dagger into the sleeve of my dress I smiled at him and rested my hands on Kurt's shoulders. "That he did."

They itched anxiously to hear the words to the tune and my friends also looked interested.

I laughed softly. "You'll taste it soon enough, Kurt bring the watchers in and give them the information Curtis has for you." I couldn't very well say too much with our guests here, it was instinct that they hear little from me. I gave them an apologetic look. "I'm going to have to ask you guys to leave, we're about to go out see."

Goodwin raised an eyebrow at me and narrowed her eyes at the same time. "Cooper…"

I gave her an innocent look. "I can't allow you to come." _Goddess, protect me from her anger…  
_

She narrowed her eyes some more, to think I had missed her, she was going to kill me. "When are you leaving?"

"As soon as our…target's, whereabouts are confirmed."

The second eyebrow joined the first and I fought not to wince.

'_She's not pleased with you._' Pounce said with a cat's grin.

"Shh!" I hissed at him. _Cursed cat, go torture Dom or sommat_…

As if he'd heard my thoughts, which I think he probably can, my cat trotted back under the table and the next thing Dom shrieked and leapt, unsteadily, onto his chair, dagger out ready to throw it should he lay eyes on his enemy.

I snickered. It never gets old.

Myra shook her head as a smug look crossed Goodwin's face while we all watched my second in command with different levels of disbelief, amusement and pity.

"You're as mad as a scatter brained pigeon you are." Myra muttered. "And you're a sissy scut to."

Dom cursed violently. "I'm going to skin that damned cat!"

I rolled my eyes and grinned as Pounce's laugh reached my ears.

To say that my people responded well to Gavlen's findings would have been an understatement. Myra wore a very unnerving smile as she swaggered out of the house and disappeared down into the tunnels to prepare weapons. Tyron looked equally as dangerous as he and Kurt, who couldn't stop grinning like a looby and rubbing his hands together, went to gather and prepare the fighters.

And Dom looked positively gleeful, after we had convinced him that Pounce was gone and he could come down from his chair. My brother also took to humming happily and I wondered if maybe Goodwin had tipped him over the edge.

We had finally ushered my friends out of the house and sent them off home. I think the only reason Goodwin gave in was because she had to go and train the new puppies before watch started. The look she sent me afore she left was enough to send shivers down my spine.

I'd be in for trouble later I knew.

It took a healing session, a weapons training session, a hand-to-hand training session and another healing session to convince Giles that I was fit to go with the others. I was not going to stay behind.

The blood of my sister's killer was mine to spill and I wanted to be there to see his face when he realised that.

I paced back and forth across Mary's study room floor as she, Dom and Giles sat back in the chairs and watched me. I just couldn't stay still. It had been hours since the watchers had been briefed and sent in the right direction yet we had heard naught. It was dark out now, the sun had long gone and given way to the stars.

"Beka child, if you do not cease that you will wear a hole in the carpet." Mary scolded me as she stroked Pounce's ears while he slept peacefully in her lap. How he could possibly manage to sleep at a time like this I did not know.

"It takes time Beks, they will find him." Dom added lazily as he took another sip of ale. "Trust your people, we haven't failed you yet have we?"

I growled at him. The fires in me were making it nearly impossible to think straight. I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, and couldn't remain still. The waiting would turn me as crackbrained as him!

"Patience." Giles grunted. "I don't want to have to get another carpet."

"How long will it _take_?"

"As long as it needs to my girl." My Godfather replied noncommittally, not even looking up from his book. "I know the feeling is strong but you must control its desires."

I sighed and sat down on the floor facing the fire and flames that I could actually see. I could almost picture what it looked like inside my belly, bright orange and red flames dancing up, slowly consuming everything until I was ready to breathe it.

"Let them do their jobs sis, they'll find the sarden scut and when they do you'll be the first to know."

Leaning my head against the wall I gave Dom a small smile as Achoo rested her head in my lap. "I know, I just want it to be sooner."

He chuckled. "Don't we all."

I did not remember falling asleep yet when I woke it was well and truly daylight again and the embers had long gotten cold. The healing must have finally caught up to me.

Achoo's furry body was still curled up to mine, her head resting on my thigh. A large embroidered blanket had been spread over us. The study was empty and quiet. They would have come for me if the watchers had returned with news. Dom would not be stupid enough to vex me by leaving me behind.

I hoped so anyway.

Elsewise I'd have to kill them all.

Achoo stirred and stuck her head out from under the blanket and looked at me, lulling her tongue out the corner of her mouth.

I smiled and patted her. "I missed you Achoo, lets go find the others hm?" The thought of hunting rats with her again made me smile some more.

As soon as I put a hand on the door handle it turned and swung open. Whipping to the side out of the heavy woods way I glared at my second menacingly. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Course not, are you trying to get yourself killed?" He asked and muttered something about standing behind doors.

Rolling my eyes I resisted the urge to mortally wound him. "Domain, what did Goodwin do to you?"

He shuddered at her name. "Evil female, never mind. Now Beks, don't you want to know why I've come for you?"

"Not unless it's interesting, no."

"You really should be nicer to me, after all I have done for you, and you should have taken my side when Goodwin attacked."

"I will be when you stop going out of your way to annoy me." I smiled sweetly.

"I'm not going to tell you then."

"Suit yourself brother."

"I will."

"Good."

"…You really don't want to know?" He'd tell me whether I wanted to hear it or not, that I knew.

I sighed. "Domain…"

"You'll like it." He promised and took my forearm, leading me out and down the hall with Achoo trotting happily along behind. "Verten just returned, they found him."

I matched his steps and doubled them, switching our positions and dragged him towards the closest tunnel entrance. "Why didn't you say so? Where?" I demanded.

Dom coughed. "Some where very familiar."

I raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

He held my hand and helped me into the tunnel entrance even though I was perfectly capable myself. "Looks like we'll be paying your Rogue visit."

"He's not my Rogue!" I insisted again as he dropped through the hole after me lifting a whining Achoo down as well. It seemed I was the only one to use the ladders. "What's Rosto got to do with my prey anyway?"

"Of course he isn't." Dom replied sarcastically. "That's why I've made plans to crack his nob open should he touch you again. And Rosto, first name basis are we? Sarden white haired scut going after my sister…"

"Domain, for the love of Mithros, stop your ranting and tell me what's going on!" I could slap him! Sometimes I wonder if his mother dropped him on his head or sommat, he wasn't normal afore Goodwin got to him.

"Right, well _His Majesty_." He said it with distaste. I wasn't used to this reaction from my family to coves. True Rosto had not been exactly fond of Dale but protectiveness from someone not interested in me like that was not sommat I was exposed to often.

And Dom was clearly not pleased with Rosto, and virtually nothing had happened! Though…he was a good kisser…

"…not long back, some sickness got him and Ulsa recently filled the position with…what did you call him? Prey?" He gave me an amused looked.

_Curse Rosto and his kisses!_ I'd missed the first part of Dom's report. I realised then that we'd barely uttered Isaac's name since we'd arrived back here. He was the betrayer, the enemy, the prey, a name did not deserve to be spoken among us.

"Who died of a sickness?" I asked as we strode into the armoury. It was like an ants nest afore rain or a beehive, alive and thriving with organised chaos.

Dom looked at me concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Just fine, I was thinking and didn't hear the first part." I smiled sheepishly.

"Ulsa's right hand man, died of a sickness. She filled the job not two nights ago." He repeated.

"With him." I finished.

Dom nodded as Myra and Tyron approached us.

"Mistress." Tryon greeted with a bow of his head. "How do you want to proceed?"

I looked around at the walls lined with weapons, watchers that had been out all night were just arriving back and their replacements were leaving, the kitchen maids were ducking through with serving trays, trainees were watching and being shown how to clean and polish the steel, care for and attach weapons as the party going with me suited up.

"Where is he exactly?" I asked, almost laughing out loud as a young girl dropped the axe she was holding, it was too heavy obviously, onto her instructors foot by accident.

"At the Dancing Dove, we hadn't expected him to hide in plain sight. Ulsa has been there most of the day and will be staying there for court." Myra replied, flexing her fingers around the hilt of a short sword strapped onto her belt.

I nodded, the court could last hours and if I remember right, tonight was the night that the dogs collected their bribes. So the options were, wait until he was out or get him now while there was a crowd. The burning feeling rooted in my veins told me there was only one option.

Looking over my commanders as they watched me closely I raised my eyebrows thoughtfully. "How do you feel about possibly making a small scene?"

They grinned, there were no objections then. "I'm sure hoods and cloth around our faces will leave 'em guessing." Tyron smirked. "They'll think he just crossed someone."

I laughed but it was humourless. "He has."

"Yes but no one knows about us, apart from your friends but they won't be likely to shout your name will they?"

I shook my head, they wouldn't give us away. We could leave now and we would have him back afore the day was done.

Lifting a curved sword off the wall and testing it's sharpness with my thumb I nodded. "It's decided, give me five minutes and we'll leave."

Tightening up the strings on my black leather arm guards I half heartedly listened to Giles as he stood before me giving me yet another lecture. The dress code was black, as always, head to toe of it.

My swords were tied to either hip with my dagger tucked into my belt. Others were hidden on my person.

My commanders and accompanying party stood behind me, making double checks of their own attire and weapons. I could hear them shuffling anxiously from foot to foot. Now who was the one who couldn't stay still?

"Giles, as much as I enjoy your knowledge, by the time we get down to the lower city it'll be dark and I'd like to be back here afore midnight." I said, fixing the cloak's ties around my neck and fiddling with the black cloth I'd have tied around my nose and mouth. "I'd like to go now."

The great mage sighed and nodded his approval wearily. "Very well, just don't exert yourself and try not to make to much fuss."

Nodding I kissed his old cheek and smiled. "I'll make it clean."

He sighed again and waved me away.

Grinning I tied the cloth over my face and pulled up the hood and lead the way out of the tunnels to up under the neighbour's shed. It never ceased to amaze me how twenty or so people could slip away unnoticed. And how someone has large as Adrian could be so quite yet someone as lightly built as Philies, another veteran, could almost manage to stand on every leaf and stick in a foot radius.

We were going on foot since I wanted the pleasure of having the prey dragged back, gagged of course. I had thought about tying him to my horse but the blood trail would be too noticeable.

I hadn't decided what I'd do with him yet. Kill him immediately, let the others play with him first then kill him, give him to Gavlen to torture and then kill him, break every bone in his body then kill him, torture him myself then kill him, or use him as a training tool for the next generation, and then kill him.  
The rest would want a piece of him no doubt, maybe if I tried to incorporate all of the above…

I shuddered at the thoughts in my head and cursed myself. Mayhap I was like my father, maybe I should distance myself afore I turn into what he wished.

'_Nonsense._' Pounce scoffed and I nearly jumped out of my skin as he appeared at my feet, having no troubles keeping up with us. '_It's simply your instinct for revenge, you could never turn into your father and I shall hear no more on it. This cove deserves none of your mercy, he deceived you, betrayed you, killed your people and killed your sister. You would still think like that even if you were not who you are_.'

I smiled down at him, silently thanking him for his private words. His purple eyes shone in the fading light like he was smiling back at me.  
We slipped from shadow to shadow, around people's houses and skirting around the larger crowds unnoticed.

Finally we reached the Dove, light shinning out of the windows and voices and laughter flowing from the inside. It wasn't like Kayfer's court, this was happy and bright. I smiled slightly and was glad none of the others could see least Dom get anymore bright ideas and start his tiresome rant again.

Rosto had done well for this city, even if he was a rat, he would take care of these people. His people, my people…I thought for a moment. Where did I belong now? I had so many ways to turn, so many lives that I could live yet there is only one of me and only one life time.

Dom touched my arm and brought me out of my thoughts. I pulled down the cloth and assumed the life I was living now.

"Adrian, come in from the back, Kurt, the kitchens and Curtis, the stairs to the upper rooms. Wait until you hear him run to make yourselves known. Dom, Myra, Tyron with me."

The three I'd placed in charge nodded and slipped away with their small groups following them, they'd simply dissolved into thin air. The four of us remaining waited until I was sure the others would be in position. Replacing the cloth we came out of our hiding place and strode straight towards the front door.

Our hands stayed away from our weapon so the court's guards would not attack us immediately. I saw several rushers duck around the back, probably going to report to Rosto.

He wouldn't get the message of our arrival from them.

Myra and Dom dealt with the door guards silently, a quick hit to a pressure point in the stomach and both coves fell unconscious and were lowered gently to the ground.

I held my breath as Tryon put his hand on the handle and looked at me for my permission. I nodded sharply, I couldn't very well back out now, and released the breath as he turned the knob and pushed it open.

**Ta dar! Another cliffy, I don't do many of them…**

**Well? What did you think? Good, bad, otherwise? I'm happier with this one, still not much of the main characters I know but I promise most will be in the next chapter and it'll be more centred (or that's the plan so far). **

**Don't forget to review! =) **

**Til next time, **

**xXAngelStormXx**

**P.S. Review, review, review, review, review! Pretty please? *Hopeful face* =) **


	15. Eye For An Eye

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Beka Cooper, nor am I making money from this etc. **_

**SUPER thank you's to everyone who read and everyone who reviewed, it makes my day =)**

**And a massive thank you to Navigator101 for BETA-ing =)!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, and so so so sorry it's late…**

_~I nodded sharply, I couldn't very well back out now, and released the breath as he turned the knob and pushed it open…~_

The noise from inside became louder and flooded my ears. The light and warmth seemed to push their way through my clothes and touch my skin. The familiar smells invaded my nose and filled my lungs. Even though the Dove was crowed and busy my eyes quickly found Rosto as he lounged comfortably on his throne.

He was talking idly with Tunstall, Birch and Ersken. All three dogs appeared at ease but I saw their eyes continually sweeping the inn. I tore my eyes away from them quickly and did my own sweep of the crowd before striding confidently inside. Our target was leaning against the wall behind Ulsa, still oblivious to our presence.

His leaving had made him careless it seemed.

The rest of the crowd were quick to notice us and I felt my commanders' slide into place beside me as the noise slowly died and many curious gazes fell on us. Rosto had sat up straight, rushers had placed hands on their weapons, Aniki and Kora appeared at Rosto's side and the dogs eyed us cautiously.

"State your name and your business here." Rosto ordered casually, but you could here the tense undertone to it.

I could not speak here, for surely someone would recognise my voice so Tyron cleared his throat. My eyes stayed trained on the target, who was now staring at us, as his face twisted in fear and he shrank backwards. I resisted the urge to hurl sommat sharp at him.

"We aren't here to cause trouble, Majesty," Tryon spoke, his voice slightly muffled by the cloth. Out of the corner of my eye I saw realisation flicker across my friend's faces. "It seems something of ours has come into your court, we're just here to take it back."

The target slipped sideways and started creeping towards the doors to the kitchen.

I sighed irritably, they always run. _Although…a chase could be fun_. I hushed the little voice in my head.

"And what would that something be?" Tunstall asked, blinking his big eyes at us.

I started fidgeting as the target got closer to the door, my hand found the hilt of a dagger and clenched around it. _Not yet._

"Well," Tryon says slowly, and I can almost see the amused smirk on his face. He held up a hand mayhap a few inches above his head. "It's about this tall, an' looks like a cross between a rat and a mangy, underfed, flee-bitten mutt."

The dogs raised their eyebrows and my commander amended the relation. "Got nothing to do with you fine people, it's that one, the one who thinks it's getting away." He waved a hand towards 'it' just as he put a hand on the kitchen door.

The doors swung open and he let out a female like yelp and stumbled backwards as Kurt stood in the threshold with his arms crossed and the other black-clad warriors assembled behind him. The other groups must have heard the commotion and slipped silently through the other exits, forming an intimidating human block.

I shook my head in pure amazement. How had he ever been one of us? How had something so _cowardly_ stood with us, lived with us, fought with us! It surprised me he even had the stomach to kill. _It, the prey._ I reminded myself sharply. And it could kill.

As if he knew I was about to deposit one, if not several blades, into it afore we'd even gotten it outside, Dom wrapped a firm hand around my forearm and gave me a slight tug.

Taking someone with _its_ position in the Rogue's court while the Rogue himself, along with his entire court and a few dogs, were watching was one thing. Killing and blooding the court while it was filled with folk, along with the mentioned, was something else entirely.

Rosto couldn't really allow that to happen, least his people loose faith in him and there be an upset. I was probably walking on thin ice as it was.

So I sighed again and Dom loosened his hand slowly, as if he thought I was still likely to rearrange its face at any moment, before he let go of me.

Rosto settled his eyes on me and I looked back at him steadily as he thought about his next reply. I still didn't know how he knew which one I was no matter how well I hid my face, or how well I hid in the crowd. His eyes always managed to rest on me. Mayhap it's a Rogue thing?

The rest of the large room watched the pair of us stare at each other, though my face was well hidden. Even the bar tender had paused in the middle of filling a mug to watch, and accidentally overfilled it. While we were having our silent conversation my prey was tip toeing back alone the wall.

I pulled my eyes from Rosto and flung a dagger into the wall, mere centimetres from its head, the hilt and blade wobbling with the force of the throw. It gave another undignified squeak and froze. There was another blade in my hand instantly, balancing evenly on my index finger.

"I don't think the boss said you could leave," Tryon called, sounding smug. "I wouldn't move, if I were you, the next one ain't likely to miss. Now Majesty, we'll just take it and be out of your hair, if you don't mind."

Rosto heaved a sigh and frowned a little. "Why should I just give you…_it_? When I don't know what he's done to vex you?"

I heard my commander mutter unhappily under his breath and would've smirked at his anxiousness if I hadn't been feeling it to.

"I didn't think you'd want filthy, traitorous, murderous scum in your court," He said, annoyance creeping into his voice. "I'm sure you can figure out what he's done from that. He's got a debt to pay," He declared loudly. "And it's high time he paid what he owes."

I nodded my head towards Kurt and he in turn gestured to two of the fighters behind him. They moved like cats stalking a mouse, except starving ones that didn't bother with the stealth. They grabbed him roughly, an arm each and dragged him forwards away from the tables. The rushes and folk scattered out of the way as the pair dropped him halfway between Rosto and I.

He'd given up. I wasn't quite expecting him to give up so soon. I'd expected fights and yelling and pleading. But no, he just kneeled, slumped forwards with his head bowed. I tilted my head to the side. Was he planning something else? If he was it would be pointless. We had him surrounded and I wasn't leaving until he was either coming with us, or dead.

Another slight movement of my head and his new guards stepped forward again and started relieving him of his weapons. One of them pulled a short dagger from the back of his tunic and threw it at me. I caught it, blade between my fingers and inspected the design carefully carved into the hilt.

I handed it to Dom and heard him scoff disgustedly. Returning my eyes to meet Rosto's gaze, I nodded towards the prey and folded my arms over my chest firmly. I was _not_ leaving empty handed.

_'Don't make me drag him out of here afore you've said sommat, you white haired looby._' I thought silently, the room was getting tenser. The silence was starting to get to the members of the Rogue. We were an imposing sight, and obviously not here for friendly reasons. They were starting to shift slightly in their seats, mayhap waiting for a brawl to break out, or Rosto to tell us no.

"Majesty, we'd like to leave if you don't mind," Dom spoke up, his hand coming to a rest on the hilt of his sword. He didn't sound like his usual playful, happy, half cracked self. His voice was full of authority and held a sharp, meaningful edge to it. "And we're not leaving without him. He's a traitor, cost our comrades their lives, our brothers. He's dealt us great insult, betrayed our trust and murdered our leader's own blood. I ask you, would you have something like that in your home?"

Rosto lounged back in his throne and looked thoughtful, seemingly pondering over what was said. Next time I see him I'll break his nose for keeping me waiting for so long. Finally he spoke. "And what _does_ your leader have to say about this?" He had the accursed smirk on his face again, and I'm sure he winked at me. Sarden looby.

I raised both eyebrows, though he couldn't see that and nodded to the groups again. Reading my signal perfectly the sound of steel being drawn slowly from sheaths filled the room, the light from the fire and lanterns danced along the many blades.

Dom chuckled and tapped his own sword's hilt. "I'd say _that,_ is what our leader has to say to it," He made a waving gesture towards the fidgeting rushers unconcernedly. "Steady lads, we're not here to skin you."

I nearly laughed, nearly. I was to busy trying to relay a message to Rosto with my eyes saying that if he didn't hurry up his nose would be the least of his problems.

Finally,_ finally_, he nodded his consent. "Very well then, you may have him. I'm sure you'll find another cove Ulsa. I'll take the gentlemen's warning and not have traitorous minded coves in my court."

His guards latched hold of his arms again and hauled him to his feet, marching him towards me. The rest of my people seemed to peal off the walls and slip out into the darkness the way they had come. As if they had never been there at all. I took the astounded and stunned faces of the court as a compliment and allowed a soft chuckle to pass my lips.

They stopped before me, the guards bowing their heads respectfully and nudged it to stand straighter. I gasped his chin in my gloved hand and tilted his head up, urging his emotionless, downcast eyes up to meet mine. I gave him a cruel smile and dropped my hand yet his head and eyes remained still, he looked almost defiant.

I stepped out of the way and gestured for them to pass. They led the way out of The Dove, my commanders following smugly, a triumphant bounce to their steps. I nodded my head to Rosto, in both thanks and respect and he smiled and nodded back. I could've sworn he winked again, but I was to pleased to think over it.

I turned and walked out after them, a grin covering my face and getting wider with every step I took. _Not long now, Diona._ I thought wistfully as I entered the crisp night air. Revenge would taste sweet this time, but I would not allow a monster to rise within me.

"Let's go home shall we?" I asked lowly, taking in the numerous people standing in the dull light. Pounce made his appearance at my feet and rubbed himself against my legs comfortingly.

A chuckle flowed through them and we moved off, the prey getting a rather harsh shove in the direction we were going.

"Easy," I reprimanded half heartedly. "I don't want a blood trail right to our doorstep."

"Yes Mistress." One of them replied, snickering softly. I could even hear my cat's soft _mrt's_ of amusement.

_An eye for an eye._

**Aaaand there you go, chapter 15 finally finished and up. I apologise again for taking so long! Things got hectic for me again and coupled with all these other story ideas bouncing around in my head…this got pushed to the way side. **

**Anyways I really hoped you enjoyed this, it's not quite as long as I'd hoped but I'm reasonably happy with it. Pretty please with sugar and cream and cherries on top review and let me know what you think! =). **

**Also, I'd like to hear what you guys would like to happen, now that I'm getting closer to the end. So feel free to voice (or type, as the case may be lol) your thoughts, I'd love to hear them =). **

**On another note we're approaching 100 reviews! I'm super excited about it so I'd thought I'd mention it to haha. Thank you x a million, you guys are awesome! **

**Til next time, **

**~Angel xo**


	16. Peace in the Olorun

**Chapter 16: Peace in the Olorun **

"_What do you want done with him first?"_

_I looked away from the still form kneeling on the floor and up at Myra as she spoke. Her voice was sharp and held a tone as if she'd been sucking on sommat sour.  
_

_"Take him to a cell." I replied evenly, watching as he was hauled up to his feet again by a couple of the others. His palms, and probably his knees as well, were scratched and bleeding from his stumbles and falls.  
_

_He raised his cold eyes to mine and the corners of his mouth tilted up into a harsh smirk. His left eye was already becoming puffy and discoloured, the small cut on his eyebrow making a thin trail of blood down the side of his sweating face. Dom had certainly gotten him good for his punishment.  
_

_As they lead him away and his back turned to me I raised a hand and brushed my fingertips over my cheek. It would be purple come daylight, and I had no doubt that four nail made scratches had made their own little blood trails to my chin._

XoXoX

It was cold, even as I huddled into my thick cloak I shivered. The first rays of sun were only just peaking over the horizon, fighting to break through the layers of heavy cloud to bathe the lower city in its light and warmth. The crisp breeze blowing over the water, making little waves that lapped at the rocks, added to the chill in my bones.

Letting out a long breath that clouded in front me, I tore my eyes from the Olorun's water below and rested them on the large unmoving bundle at my feet.

Below, down the other side of the rocks Spirit shook his head and snorted.

XoXoX

_"I'm going to kill you," I said, as if I'd been commenting on the weather. "I just can't decide how to do it…" Tilting my head, I stared at him as he shifted against his bonds to ease some of the ache in his body. "I thought you'd have some opinion on it?"  
_

_He spat a mouthful of blood at my feet and beside me I felt Tyron stiffen, heard his fists clench, and his knuckles crack under the pressure.  
_

_I'd had lectures on what to do with traitors. Chain their wrists and hang them from a ceiling, so that their toes only just touched the ground, then flog them until they'd almost fainted from sheer agony and blood loss. In front of everyone under your command, a message of what happens if you betray your Lord.  
_

_But I am _not_ my father. _

XoXoX

Placing a booted foot on the bundle I gave it a hard push and watched as it rolled to the edge on the steep rocky bank and tumbled down, landing in the water with a splash and immediately sank to the bottom.

It was over, the fires in my stomach settled for the first time in months. The sweet smell of promised rain filled my nose and brought peace to my senses. A single tear slipped out of the corner or my eye and slid down my cheek, stinging as it passed over the scratches there and mixed with the dry blood before falling to join the Olorun's water, where my newfound peace would stay.

XoXoX

_He panted heavily. His chest heaving and he winced as the deep breaths pained his bruised and cracked ribs. "Is that…all?" He asked, looking up at me scornfully. "You're just…going to," He coughed and blood leaked out of the corner of his mouth. "Watch, as your mutts…lay all the…hits?"  
_

_Dom and Tyron growled instantly at the insult but I merely blinked, not allowing my temper to make me hasty.  
_

_He dismissed their snarls and clenched jaws and continued his broken speech. "The great…Daughter of Fire…won't even, avenge…her own…sister's death."  
_

_I became ridged as he continued to bait me, no doubt hoping I'd break and kill him and end his pain. _'How did he go from not speaking at all to not shutting up?'_ I thought bitterly.  
_

_He coughed again and leaned his head back against the hard wall of his cell, eying me though half closed eyes. "She didn't scream, not that anyone could 'o helped 'er," His voice was starting to slur. "Even when _

_I pressed 'yer blade 't 'er throat…"  
_

_I struck him. _

XoXoX

I sighed again as the dawn wind sneaked inside my cloak and sent another wave of shivers through my body. I'd almost given him what he wanted. I'd been so close to slitting his throat right then, to end it all…but Myra had stopped me.

Letting him off then wouldn't have been good enough.

XoXoX

_"Are you sure about this?" Dom asked me as the body was wrapped in dark cloth and tied on safely.  
_

_I studied his concerned face for a moment, noting all the little specs of red dotted over his features and no doubt on his clothes. I knew I looked the same. "I'm sure."  
_

_"Are you sure you're sure? I don't think letting you wander off into the night with a body is a good idea, at all." He pursued. "Why don't you let me come with you?"  
_

_"Brother, please, I need to do this on my own," Kurt nodded to me, signalling that it was ready. "I'll be back later."  
_

_"Beks…"  
_

_"No. Stay here, eat, bathe, sleep…do something. I want to do it on my own and when Goodwin asks you where the body is you can truthfully say you don't know."  
_

_He winced and shuddered at the mention of her, but still seemed reluctant to allow me to leave. He reached out and pulled me into a tight hug and sighed. "If I let you go, you must promise not to get into more trouble."  
_

_I smiled and nodded, pulling back and patted his cheek. "I won't. I'll see you later," I smiled down at my cat as he sat at me feet. "Pounce will stay with you." I laughed as they both groaned. _

XoXoX

I smiled to myself and returned my eyes to the sky to watch the clouds grow darker and continue to block the sun. A new day, even if it is bleak and likely to rain soon, will swallow up the events of yesterday, making them the past. It was so peaceful, so far down stream that no one ventured here, to far for the noises of a waking city to reach my ears.

The light scuffle of footsteps brought me out of my musing. The sharp and familiar ring of metal as I drew my sword and whirled around filled my ears. My hood fell and my hair flowed loose as I raised my blade, ready to attack. Mayhap I was not as relaxed as I thought.

There stood Rosto, a few paces in front of me, his eyebrows raised as he watched me curiously.

I slowly lowered the sword, then returned it to its sheath and quickly wiped a hand across my cheek to erase any evidence of the tear. I nodded to him, wondering warily why he had sought me out here and now, of all times and places. "Rosto," I said. "What are you doing here?"

The familiar smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I could ask you the same thing, though I think your reasons are slightly less honourable then mine."

I fought to keep the smile off my face. "Oh? And what would bring the King of the Rogue away from his bed to such an isolated place, at this hour?"

He chuckled and approached me. "Seeking an elusive friend of mine, as it turns out, and you?"

I bit my bottom lip thoughtfully. "Peace."

He stopped, not a hands width from me and grinned. "So I didn't just see you push a dark mass into the river then? Strange kind of peace."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied emotionlessly. _How long had he been watching me?_ "How long have you been there?"

He shrugged and smirked some more then turned his head to watch the horizon for a moment. "Not long, your secret is safe with me, Beka." He looked back at me. "It's going to rain."

I nodded, biting my bottom lip again as I started feeling nervous under his gaze. "I know," I_'ve gone as crack-brained as Dom, nervous of Rosto_. "About last night…"

He smiled and to my relief, took his eyes from mine and instead ran them over my face. "It's fine. I'm sure I can come up with some way for you to pay me back."

There was that cursed smirk again! I opened my mouth to reply but quickly shut it again when he gently cupped my left cheek and brushed his thumb over the scratches. I quickly became aware of how I must have looked to him-blood smeared, ruffled, and probably red eyed and tired. I winced.

I turned my head away from his hand and took a sideways step-since stepping back would have put me over the edge. "I'm sure you will," I mumbled, and tugged the dark heavy material closer around me. "Did you want something else? I should get back soon, elsewise there'll be people out look…"

A hand wrapped firmly around my forearm and with a startled yelp I was pulled back to his chest, and found myself staring up at him wide eyed and gaping. "Rosto, you…"

He cut me off again as he bent down and pressed his lips to mine. I was too surprised to move and for a while I was simply frozen in place. He was kissing me, again, for the third time. The hand on my arm stayed where it was and the other he wrapped around my waist and tugged me closer, until there wasn't an inch of space between our bodies.

It was only when he started to pull away that I came out of my stupor and tentatively reached up to stop him. I slid my hand to the back of his head and gently pulled him back down. I felt him grin against my lips and the hand on my arm snaked around my back and the fingers tangled in my short hair.

Finally we broke apart when we needed to breathe and he rested his forehead against mine, grinning like a complete looby.

"Well, I have to say, that was the best kiss I've ever had." He smirked, bringing his fingers back to my face to rub what I guessed were spots of blood away. "I didn't know you felt that way, Beka."

I smacked his arm. "Be quite, you just ruined a perfectly good moment." I teased, remembering what he'd said to me before. I pulled back and looked around. "I wonder where Goodwin is…"  
He scowled at me. "That's not nice."

A large, fat rain drop landed on the side of my face and trickled down as I giggled softly. "It was pretty funny…"

He still didn't look convinced but dipped his head to press a light kiss to my nose, then another to my forehead. I let my eyes drift shut at the feeling of his warm lips against my skin, and readily welcomed the shivers the kisses sent down my spine.

His deep chuckle, which rumbled through his chest and into mine, broke off the contented sigh in my throat. I opened my eyes a little to glare at him half heartedly, barely registering that another large droplet had hit my head. "What's so funny, Piper?"

Rosto grinned cheekily, the familiar mischievous glint in his dark eyes. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were enjoying this."

Closing my eyes again, I leaned my forehead against his chest wrapping my arms around his middle and sighed. He was warm and comforting and being in his arms was making me drowsy and awake at the same time. "Do you want me to hit you?" I mumbled into his tunic.

_'Why isn't he cold?_' I thought distractedly as he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin atop my head. _'Why isn't the silly white haired looby shivering in this wind?'_ I had no idea, mayhap it was just me?

We stayed like that, still and content, until a loud crack of thunder jolted us out of it. We both turned our heads up to look at the sky as more of the tear-shaped drops fell, then all at once it was pouring and soaking us to the bone.

I tilted my head back and smiled softly as the pelting rain splashed over my skin and ran off. It stung the scratches a little and the little trails that dripped off my clothes were slightly red tinted, but I had never been so happy to see rain in my life.

Laughing and gripping the back of Rosto's tunic tightly I looked up at his amused face, taking note of how the water trickled down his face and dripped off his nose. How his hair was plastered to his head and how his eyes looked even darker.

"What?" I asked over the sounds of the storm, releasing one hand from his back to rub at my face and remove more of the blood. I knew I'd never be rid of it truly. Every speck that touched me seemed to stain.

Rosto grinned and chuckled, his eyes dancing. "I haven't heard you laugh like that for a long time," he shook his head. "And in the pouring rain you're happy?"

I stretched up on tip toes and pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth, the rain wasn't only washing away the blood but also the weight on my shoulders that had been there since I had escaped my Father all those years ago. "It's over, finally over. Should I not be happy?"

He still looked a little surprised that I had kissed him. "Of course, I'm just glad that you are, Little Terrier."

I smacked his chest playfully. "I'm not little."

He just smirked and took my hand, lacing his fingers with mine. "Mayhap we should get out of the rain afore we catch ill?"

I sighed and nodded. "I should get back…I told Dom I wouldn't be to long. Would you come for breakfast?" Did I just invite the Rogue to my headquarters for breakfast? "If you want." I added quickly, apparently I had.

He grinned. "That's where we'll all be."

I smiled. "So much for it being a secret, come on." I pulled away from him and started down the other side of the bank. The rain was so heavy now I could only just make out Spirit's outline.

"You should've known you couldn't keep a secret from us." Rosto laughed, squeezing my hand lightly.

Shaking my head I cooed at my agitated stallion as we approached him. He tossed his head, not pleased with the onslaught of water and pulled on his reins. "Easy, we'll be out of here soon."

"You're still riding?" I could hear the surprise in his voice.

Smiling as I put the reins over Spirit's head and regained my other hand I swung up into the wet saddle and held out a hand to help him up. "You don't really think I walked all the way here did you?"

He shook his head, still grinning, and took my hand. His hair and clothes were stuck to his body, defining his well muscled torso and even through this downpour his eyes shone through, finding me, like they always did. I still have to ask him how he does that.

He settled behind me, pressing himself against my back and wrapping his arms around my waist. I felt his hot breath against the soft skin under my ear before he placed a gentle kiss there.

I felt myself blushing quickly and nudged him with my elbow. I felt him grin against my neck afore he removed his lips and whispered in my ear. "I'm ready, whenever you are."

My face was probably hot enough to evaporate the rain before it even touched me. Mumbling a vague reply I tapped Spirit's flanks and let him pick his way through the rocks and eagerly take us home.

**A/N: Ta dar! :). There you go, hope you guys liked it! Please review and let me know, it's always a pleasure to hear your most valuable opinions :). Not sure how well I did with the fluff but...it's an attempt anyway lol.  
**

**I shall be starting work on the next one immediately and I'll get it to you as soon as I can. My holidays are officially starting tomorrow and I could be rather busy so there might be a bit of a bigger delay then usual but I'll try my hardest =].**

**Thank you, as always, to Navigator101 for her BETA work =] and of course to everyone who read/reviewed/alerted/favourite-d. You guys rock, cookies and ice cream to you all :).**

**Til next time, **

**~Angel xo**


	17. A New Day

**Chapter 17: A New Day**

We galloped home for as long as we could, but eventually the rain got so heavy that I had trouble seeing and had to slow Spirit. He snorted indignantly and tossed his head in annoyance. It was obvious he didn't like the storm.

I was acutely aware of Rosto's every move behind me. His arms stayed locked securely around my waist, and sometimes I felt his fingers rub circles through the fabric against my stomach. I was sure my heart would break out of my chest. He was making it beat so hard.

_Oh gods, please don't let him be able to feel it! _I begged silently, stifling another gasp as he rested his head in the crook of my neck again. There was no skin exposed with my hood pulled up. He'd tugged it down once but my firm elbow to his ribs had convinced him to leave it where it was.

We were silent, though I doubt we would have heard each other clearly over the down pour anyway. I could barely hear the beat of Spirit's hooves as we cantered closer to home. With the rain came one consolation, however. No one in their right minds would be out to see the Rogue on the back of a hooded figure's horse. It could probably create quite the rumour.

We finally rode up to the front of the house, I didn't want Rosto knowing one of the back entrances, and waited for him to dismount so I could. His arms released me, a chill finding its way to where the warmth of his embrace had been, and made me shiver at the unexpected coolness.

His boots made a splash as they hit the watery ground and he looked back up at me with a grin and held up his arms to lift me down. "Milady,"

"I'm perfectly capable to get off the normal way, thank you." I replied, swinging my right leg over Spirit's back then squeaked a little as hands gripped my hips and lifted me the rest of the way to the ground.

Rosto turned me and snaked one arm around my waist. With his other hand he pushed back my hood and swept the hair plastered to my face behind my ear. He smirked and ducked his head to press a kiss to the tip of my nose. "The normal way doesn't require me to touch you, my lady."

I wrinkled my nose at him but didn't bother to try and escape his hold. "Will you stop calling me that?"

"Why, it's your title isn't it?" He said, still smirking.

I shook my head. "I have not lived the life of a lady, Piper. I wouldn't know what to do with it."

"You answer to Mistress well enough." He said nonchalantly. "I don't see why Lady Rekakah is so different."

"Do you have a point that I'm supposed to be getting?" I muttered in annoyance. I didn't like this topic.

Rosto gave me one of his looks that seemed to bore right into my soul, where he thought he could read my thoughts and find all of the answers he was seeking. "It's who you are, who you were born as. Are you afraid of it?"

"Look who I was born to, Rosto!" I snapped, disentangling myself from him and stepping back. "I don't know who I am." I added in the softest whisper. I doubted he could have heard me. I grabbed Spirit's reins and trudged through the mud and water to the front door, knocking loudly three times.

I heard shuffling and the muffled sound of voices far beyond the wooden barrier that swung open to revel Rosie. Her eyes swept over my appearance, flicked between Spirit and Rosto then back to me afore she turned her head and shouted. "_Domain!_ Come and get the Mistress's horse, this instance!" She turned back to me and pulled me inside, the wet reins slipping from my hand but my stallion merely remained where he was. "Oh goodness me, child! Just look at you, hurry inside afore you catch your death! You, young man-oh, greetings your majesty, come here quickly. You didn't say you'd be returning with the Rogue of Corus, Mistress."

Dom poked his head around the corner as Rosto stepped inside. "Beks! You took your sweet time…you look like a drowned sewer rat."

Raising my eyebrows as I undid the ties of my cloak, I pulled the sopping material from my shoulders and threw it at him. It landed with a 'splat' and soaked through his tunic while I smirked. "And now, so do you. Have someone see to Spirit and find our guest a change of clothes. I am going for a bath."

My brother glared at me as he held the dripping garment at arms length and tried to blow his damp hair out of his eyes. "Make it snappy, you have other guests here to."

"Don't be such a sour sop." Rosie scolded, making me smirk. "Take those boots off before you go trudging around the house, you two. Mistress, I'll have Anna come and aid you. Master Rogue, I'm sure Domain here will have clothes that will fit you. He'll be glad to show you were you can clean up, won't you, Domain?"

Rosto and I exchanged an amused glance as Dom spluttered and gaped at Rosie. "Ah!" She raised the dreaded feather duster in one of her plump fists and silently dared the second in command to argue further. Much to our amusement, he nodded meekly and gestured for Rosto to follow him with a glare in the Rogue's direction.

I laughed softly and shook my head as I started towards my room, my foot steps leaving little puddles in my wake.

oOo

The bath was the most welcomed feeling I'd felt in what felt like days. The warmth relaxed my muscles and washed away the cold of the rain. There was little blood left, thanks to the storm, but when I finally lifted myself from the bath the water was still tinged pink.

I sighed and dried off with the heavy cloth that had been laid out for me. I'd just wrapped it around my body when there was a soft knock at the door and Anna slipped inside. She smiled at me and placed the bundle of clothing in her arms on my bed. "How do you fair, Beka?"

I returned her smile with a tired one and nodded. "I'm fine, I feel as if I could sleep forever but other then that…I'm fine."

She chuckled and pulled the cloth from me and slipped the shift over my head. I still wasn't used to this and it still made my cheeks flush. "You will get plenty of rest soon. But first, your friends are insistent on seeing you, and you should eat."

I sighed but nodded my consent, silently promising my bed that I would return to it soon. Anna slid the creamy coloured dress over my head and did up the ties at the back. The sleeves went to my elbows and flowed loosely. The edges were embroidered prettily with a yellow flower design and the skirt fell all the way to the floor. I could have been several inches taller and it still would have touched the ground.

She brushed my hair and twisted most of it up into a bun, leaving a few strands both sides of my face, and secured it there with my hair pin. Next she tied a string of pearls around my neck and handed me a pair of pale slippers to put on. I raised my eyebrow at her as I did so. "Why the extra work, Anna? It's only breakfast."

She smiled at me and held open the door. "You'll see." I looked at her cautiously and she laughed and waved me forward. "Come, you'll like it, I promise."

Nodding with slight apprehension, I aloud myself to be lead away from my room and towards the dinning hall.

The noise from within grew louder as we approached and I felt the familiar feeling of nerves gripping my insides as Anna opened the door. The laughter and delicious smells of Cook's best work bombarded me at once and instantly made me smile.

I took a moment to look at all the faces seated around the table, eating, smiling, genuinely happy and enjoying themselves. I blinked in surprise as my brothers and sister looked up and grinned widely, leaping out of their chairs and ran to me. They hit me with such force that I had to take a step back to steady myself.

"Beka!" Will grinned so widely I thought it must have hurt his cheeks. "We missed you!"

I smiled. "I missed you to, how are you? Hello, Lorine." I said softly, pulling my little sister into a tight hug.

She wrapped her arms around me and buried her head in my shoulder. "Where have you been? Why weren't you with us? You missed Diona's burial." Her voice was muffled, but I couldn't find any accusing tone to it.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I had to take care of some things first. It's alright now, everything's fine."

"'Bout time you got your backside here, Cooper." Goodwin said, clasping her hands together and leaning back in her chair. "Where, pray tell, have you been all morning? Master Domain here says you've been absent for hours."

I kissed Lorine's forehead and ruffled the boy's hair. "I went for a ride, to clear my head."

"Leave the poor lass be, Clary." Tom said from beside her, taking one of her hands and kissing the back of it. "Hello, Beka. Or should I say _Lady_ Beka?"

I groaned and led my siblings back to their seats, thumping the back of Dom's head as I passed him for good measure. "Not you to."

A familiar laugh swung my eyes to the far end of the table, where Giles sat in his usual seat, only with my Lord Provost seated on his right. "It's your title, Beka. And you're soon to be the owner of Layston house, with its current owner's up coming execution."

I bowed my head respectively. "My Lord, I don't think I'm deserving of that title yet." I met Rosto's eyes across the table. He gave me a small, meaningful smile and raised his goblet slightly before taking a sip.

My godfather grunted. "Nonsense, silly girl, sit down and eat sommat before you pass out from exhaustion."

I rolled my eyes but sat between Will and Nilo anyway. "I'm hardly likely to do that, Uncle. I'd like to think I'm tougher."

"Beka, stop protesting and just take what we're telling you as sound advice and do it." Mary advised with an amused smile. "I'm glad your home, my dear."

"So am I. Kurt, remind me to organise a party to go through Layston house as soon as he's met his date with the executioner and Dom…stop being such a pig." I scrunched my nose as he glared at me over his mountain of food and the table laughed.

He swallowed and shot back. "Should you be discussing our business with a room full of children, dogs and rogues present?"

I shrugged, looking around at my friends who were all listening intently. "They always seem to be able to find out anyway, might as well save them the trouble of prying the information out of you later. Their knowing now won't affect anything more then what it usually does." I stated plainly.

"Do you think there are still conspirators acting with him in the city?" My Lord asked curiously. _Him _was obviously code for the miserable scum locked in the cages. I was glad he wasn't being referred to ask anything else. I don't know if my siblings know that our sister was killed by my father, but I wouldn't be the one to tell them.

Again, I shrugged. "I don't know yet. I doubt it would have been that easy-" Dom scoffed but I ignored him. "-to defeat his entire empire, that has been in the making for longer then I have lived. I suspect he will have allies left. If not then I may have underestimated his position-but I doubt that. A raid on the house will hopefully give me some idea of where to look next."

He nodded and smiled at me. "You have an interesting point, perhaps later you and I could discuss some sort of allegiance in finding out?"

I blinked. "Uh…I'll, yes, alright. But I'll have to talk to my commanders about it before we agree on anything. And I won't have dogs hunting anyone who has anything to do with the Hangman. If I was going to allow that, I would've aloud Goodwin and the others to come with us last time."

Goodwin looked ready to protest but My Lord held up a hand to stop her. "I think I can agree to your terms, if you could deliver those at fault to be punished by the law."

Kurt laughed. "Looks like we'll have to learn how to take prisoners, lads."

"Oi!" Myra snapped at him. "Do I look like one of the lads to you?"

"Certainly not, lady commander, especially not this morning when you were drenched to the bone!" Kurt declared, sending the rest of my men into snickers and whistles.

"Calm down you lot." I ordered. "Find your manners while we have guests, will you? And if I were you, I'd remember that Myra is your senior and it wouldn't be wise to upset someone who can control your duty roster for the rest of your life." Myra and I exchanged a smirk and the men quietened down compliantly. "Very wise, you might live to see old age yet."

"Not if you keep sending us off to war, we won't." Tyron joked, bouncing Carissa on his knee.

"Once! It's only happened once! And if I recall correctly, it was you who came and got me." I protested and out of the corner of my eye I saw Giles lean in closer to My Lord and say. "Don't worry, their always like this, can't beat the rot out of them."

"Thanks, Giles." I said dryly. "Your support is overwhelming."

He waved me off. "Just eat, girl."

It was silent as we ate, though the silence didn't last long before Dom had to defend his pride and resumed Tryon's topic. "We've got nothing to worry about; we're too good to die."

"Unless I kill you first," I said casually, smirking.

He leaned back so he could look at me around the people separating us. "You wouldn't, I'm far too valuable to you. Plus you love me."

"Would you like to bet on that?" I asked cheekily. It felt so good to be jesting with him, talking and laughing again. With everyone I loved around me. I forgot to be quiet.

"Ten gold pieces on Beka!" Tryon piped up immediately.

"Twenty," Myra said, grinning.

"Thirty-five," Adrian chuckled, raising his drink in a salute to me.

"The King's entire treasury," Kurt laughed. "Put it this way, anyone stupid enough to bet that Dom will win?"

I just smiled sweetly at my second in command as he scowled at everyone else.

oOo

After breakfast was done we traditionally broke into two groups, the men disappearing off to where ever and the rest of us followed Mary into her favourite sitting room. I fell, very unladylike, into the space next to her with a groan. The women chuckled and Mary wrapped an arm around my shoulders and bent to kiss the side of my forehead.

"How are you, my darling?" She asked softly, tucking a wayward strand behind my ear.

"Like I could sleep forever," I chuckled. "But I doubt that is likely to happen." I patted the space next to me for Lorine to sit, which she did with a shy smile to Mary.

"So, is it over now?" Kora asked. "Are you finished with your disappearances?"

"For the time being," I said, shifting to make myself comfortable and hugging my sister to me. "There will be time for us to rest, and then like I said before, I'll start the search for any others."

"You won't be returning to the dogs, then?" Goodwin asked, her knowing eyes latching onto mine. She was just as intimidating as the first day I met her.

"I don't know." I replied honestly. "I can't allow the Hangman's influence to continue, anywhere. I loved my time with the dogs, you know I do, but…I'm needed here." I looked down at my lap, watching as Lorine laced her fingers with mine and squeezed comfortingly. I think I am sure of this decision. I have made another life here, have found my place protecting the people from threats beyond the dogs' reach.

Besides, could I abandon the people I had fought with, protected and entrusted with my life, to the mercy of Dom's command? I may have a mean streak, but I certainly wasn't that cruel.

The thought made me smile and I looked up to meet Goodwin's eyes. "I'm sor…"

She held up her hand to stop me. "Don't be sorry, Cooper. I thought that you'd choose this. You're still doing a good job, no matter what I say, and I'm sure this won't end our partnership."

'_Of course she'd choose these buffoons.'_ Pounce declared, matter-of-factly as he leapt up onto my lap. '_She was born into this life; this is what she was meant to do. Never mind what that other blithering idiot says. This is her purpose, her calling, her destiny.'_

My smile turned into a grin and again I had the urge to hug Goodwin. But I didn't and settled on hugging my walking oracle instead, much to his protest "It won't be. In fact, I think the new arrangement will prove very…successful."

"So, you and the Piper," Goodwin began and I swallowed a groan. "Were together this morning, while you were off 'clearing your head'?"

"Kind of," I muttered. "_He_ found _me_, so you'll have to ask him about his stalking tendencies." I might as well give her the whole report-minus the bits like the body and the kissing….yes, better leave those parts out. "When it started to rain I invited him back here for breakfast, not that it would have mattered-since he was already coming."

Kora clasped her hands together happily and Myra and Aniki were exchanging glances while Goodwin stared me down and Anna and Mary were thankfully quiet. Lorine's face, I couldn't see.

"You're so perfect for each other!" Kora squealed excitedly.

I blinked. We were? Didn't I hit him not long ago? How is that 'prefect for each other'? Besides, he's the King of the Rogue, and I'm…not a dog anymore…I frowned in thought.

"Ah, ah, Cooper," Goodwin shook a finger at me. "I know that look, and you'll not be moving until we've had ourselves a nice, long, talk."

"Oh, Clary," Mary chuckled. "Your awful protective of her, aren't you?"

"She's _my_ puppy." She said firmly. "She won't be courted by anyone-let alone that white haired looby-until I say so."

Mary smiled knowingly. "She's not a puppy anymore. She's a big girl. I know she's capable of making her own decisions."

"Thank you, Aunt Mary. I…what decision am I making?" I stumbled, confused.

The women laughed, their smiles lighting up their eyes. "Coves, Beka." Anna explained, smiling lovingly at Carissa as the little girl played on the floor.

My eyes widened. "Wait, wait, isn't it a little early for that? Goodwin's right…"

"Oh, Beka!" Kora cried. "You like him, its stating the obvious!" She stated.

"We know, and we know that _you_ know that you_ like_ him." Aniki added, grinning like a looby herself.

I sighed and rubbed a hand over my face. "Yes I know, I..." I paused. Did I just…."No! I mean yes…I mean no…..I mean…_pox and murrain_!"

They all grinned with smug satisfaction. Even Goodwin looked amused as she folded her arms and lent back in her chair.

"What are you lot looking at?" I snapped.

**AN: Hellooo all, I'm still alive….I'm so, so, SO sorry it's taken so long to update. Routine has completely disappeared from my life. My parents took us on holidays during school so then I had double the work load when we got home. I've had almost three weeks of preparation for exams and then the actual exams. I got writers block then distracted more with my best friends party and now harvest is going on…and…urgh, I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. **

**My holidays have officially started today (WOOHOO!) lol, and I might be going away for maybe a month or there abouts for work. So, I won't have any internet for then. Just warning you, it's not decided yet, but it's a possibility. So I won't have died, lol, just no internet. I will update again as soon as I can though. I can't aplolgise enough, but that's just life for me. **

**I'm not sure if I'm happy with this one or not, but, it's up anyways. I just wanted to give you something, you guys deserve it. I might end up editing and changing it yet so...don't know lol. I was originally going to make this the last chapter but, now that I might be going away I didn't want to risk getting caught up in work etc, again and not be able to post anything. So, next chapter will be the last. And I hope for everyone's sake that it won't be so far away. **

**Thank you all so much for reading, and super thank you's to everyone who review. It honestly means a lot to me :). It's really a wonderful feeling to know that people like what I write, so please, please, **_**please**_** review and let me know what you think! I'm really, truly, sorry for the wait. You're the best. :)**

**Have a wonderful day, till next time, **

**~Angel xoxo **


	18. Lady Terrier

**A/N: My last disclaimer, as I've finally finished the last chapter. I do not, nor will I ever, own Beka Cooper. That genius is purely Tamora Pierce's doing. **

**I hope you enjoy the final, and leave your reviews at the end!**

'_Well that was stupid.'_ I thought to myself as I trudged down the hall alone. Why in the name of the gods did I admit _that_? To them, of all people? Their giggling and discussing over my admittance of liking Rosto had gotten too much, and I'd fled the room. '_Do I like Rosto?'_ I asked myself. If I didn't, then why did I say I did? Perhaps I just need sleep. '_Yes, that's it, sleep.' _

Surely it couldn't be that I did…

I shook my head to clear it of the confusing thoughts and changed my course, heading instead down into the tunnels towards the weapons room. Maybe a good spar was what I needed, and after that, uninterrupted sleep. Only, when I entered the top-secret underground room, I found it full of nearly every other person in the house and tunnels.

"Giles," I start tiredly and all eyes swing to me. I fully realised how exhausted I truly was when I spoke. All this time had finally taken its toll on me. I felt older, yet silently more at peace with myself. I'd faced what I'd been hiding from for so long, slain the shadows that sat, waiting, on the edges of my dreams. I felt…actually rather good, tired and a little confused, but still good.

I stole a glance at the fair headed, coal eyed Rogue leaning casually against the wall and my heart drummed a little faster in my chest. Yes, definitely confused. But it was nothing I couldn't over come…I hope.

"What are they doing down here?" I quickly take my eyes away from the main source of my confusion and reach for my usual sabre hanging on the wall. Lifting it out, I tested its sharpness against my thumb and glanced at the great mage who was in deep conversation with my Lord Provost.

"Tunstall asked about our weapons." Dom explained. "And I thought it'd be a lot easier to bring them down here, instead of the weapons up there. Besides, Rosie would skin us if we brought in more dust and dirt then usual."

"Brother, you really need to get over your fear of that duster." I said, shaking my head at him. "I don't really want my family traipsing around down here. Couldn't you have just explained? Adrian, do you have a moment?"

The giant man grinned, nodding his understanding. "'Course, Mistress." He took one of the biggest broad swords off the wall and followed me through the expanse of tunnels to the open sparing room. The children and their teachers were scattered around practising their hand to hand combat when we entered. I nodded for the instructors to continue as we watched.

"Children? What place do children this young have here?" My Lord enquired quietly as not to disrupt their concentration anymore.

I smiled at him. "The next generation, I'll explain it later."

Bravln looked up and grinned at me, the wavering of his concentration for those few moments aloud his opponent, a young girl, to smack him a good one in the ribs. I chuckled and walked over to them, silently cursing the dress for being so long. "Never take your focus off your opponent." I instructed, standing behind him and moving him into a ready stance. I smiled at the girl. Her dark eyes watched me warily from behind her curtain of equally dark hair. "That was a good hit."

"Thank you, Mistress." She muttered bowing her head and dipping into an awkward curtsy, her cheeks flushed.

"There's no need for that." I assured her quickly, gesturing for her to rise to her feet. I stepped away from them and smile. "Start again."

They nodded unsurely but slowly picked up from where they had left off. Their young bodies moving through the movements well, abet clumsily, but they'd overcome that. Everything could be overcome with time, practice and a lot of patience.

They had to learn this most of all. Our lives were more then just battle. There was skill, smarts, perseverance and more patience needed to make a good warrior. We are the elite of the underworld, the most secret of secrets. I glanced over at the 'outsider' audience and allowed the beginnings of a smile.

My people would not be known as ruthless demon shadows any longer. There will be no more whispers of merciless assassins creeping through the dark. With the death of the Hangman and his empire, their names, and the fear they instilled, would die as well.

Be it by my sword or Executioner's Hill, I didn't mind.

I wouldn't rise to fill the place, though. The Daughter of Fire will all but disappear, and the realm of assassins along with it. I vowed to do a much better job of keeping my organisation secret then my father did.

My sword suddenly felt heavy in my hand and I stared down at the stunningly crafted weapon, it fit so perfectly in my hands, as if it had been made for me. It wasn't jewel incrusted, or anything ridiculously fancy. The hilt was sturdy silver, and engraved around it were simple patterns of swirls and lines. The blade was thin but strong, making the whole weapon light and easy to wield. Just at the base of the hilt, running up the blade was recently engraved writing that I couldn't read.

The writing was not here that last time I'd used my blade, which was only the night before.

I frowned at it, flexing my fingers around the hilt experimentally. I hadn't realised its fit before, either. I mean, it had always been like this, but, I'd never actually _realised _it until now. Apart from the writing, that was definitely new.

Clasping the hilt gently in both hands, I rested the tip of the blade in front of me and attempted to relax somewhat as I watched the children train. I tried to brush off my curiosity and contemplation and just concentrate on what was happening around me. I really needed a good night's sleep.

In trying to block the other thoughts from my mind, I almost missed the almost none-existent sound of a blade cutting through air. At the last second possible, I brought my blade up from its resting position and whipped around to block the sudden attack.

I almost glared at Adrian as he grinned at me and put more pressure on our locked swords. This is what I had come down here for, though.

I pulled my sword back and ducked around him, moving fluidly through familiar movements and biting back a smile as my body and senses responded almost happily to another fight, if only a spar. "Come along, then." I grinned. "We don't have all day."

Adrian chuckled and shook his head. He knew I knew it was pointless to goad him, he was to smart for such things. Still, it was fun to try. Perhaps Dom has taught me something else after all.

He was still for a moment, just watching me as I started to circle him, then he launched into a heavy swing aimed to slice me straight in half. In stead of blocking the attempt I dodged it. I'd never fought in a dress before or not one as heavy and long as this, and I promised myself right then that I would never do it again. It made my movements awkward and less efficient until I got more used to it.

Adrian gave his low, amused chuckle again. "You should have changed, Milady."

I agreed, but there was another point not to have done so. "Probably, but the enemy is hardly going to wait for me to change if they attacked me while I was wearing one." Practice makes perfect. I was good now, but I knew suddenly that I could be much better.

I don't know where all these realisations were coming from, but I knew they were right.

Adrian gave me no mercy, like usual when we sparred. He came at me surprisingly fast for someone of his size, with the strength you expected and the agility that you did not.

I either dove out of the way or blocked his blows. His strength was no match for mine and I knew when flight was the best option. We continued our dance until sweat trickled down my forehead and my body began to feel tired from everything it had endured in the past months. It was time I rested, properly rested, and I begrudgingly admitted it.

I swung upwards unexpectedly, locking our blades together and pulled back sharply, instantly yanking his free of his large hand. I dropped to the ground and spun my legs to knock his from under him. He landed heavily with a grunt and sent small specs of dust up into the air. Flipping easily to my feet I repositioned the swords, resting his on top of mine and pointed them both at his throat.

"Yield?" I asked, more panted. My chest rose and fell quickly with each deep breath I took and I swayed slightly on my feet, ready to collapse. I wouldn't though, I would take each step back to my room myself.

Adrian nodded and I lowered the blades, extending one hand down to help him up. Unlike the first time I'd done this, he didn't make it difficult for me. Holding his sword out to him, hilt first, I smiled. "Thank you, I needed that."

He nodded and clapped me on the shoulder, nearly sending me sprawling to the ground.

I looked up in surprise at the sound of applause. While I'd been concentrating on the fight I'd failed to notice that my audience had grown with the women having entered.

"You are very skilled, Beka." My Lord said as I approached.

I smiled tiredly. "You could say it's in my blood."

"You should put on a show for us after every meal." Dom suggested with his mischievous grin. "It's very entertaining watching Adrian get his backside kicked."

"Silence, brother, or you will be next." I warned, playfully.

"Not today." Giles interrupted Dom before he could come up with a reply. "You need your rest, little one."

I nodded and smiled. "I believe that is a very good idea, Uncle." I stretched up and kissed his weathered old cheek affectionately. I stepped back and looked around all the faces watching me, my new family and my old one.

No, not old, they were still as much my family as they were before this whole thing started. My family had simply gotten bigger.

I hugged Will and Nilo tightly, dipping my head to kiss their cheeks. "Will you be here when I wake?"

Will nodded. "Yes, Lord Giles and Lady Mary-Ann have asked us to stay, and my Lord Provost has allowed it."

I smiled my thank you to my mentor and he bowed his head in acceptance with a smile of his own. Lorine embraced me next, and kissed my cheek. "Sleep well, sister. I am very proud of you." She whispered.

Tears stung the back of my eyes but I held them at bay. "When tomorrow comes, will you take me to Diona?" I asked in a matching whisper, tucking a stray stand of her hair behind her ear.

"Of course." She squeezed my hand then pushed on my arm lightly. "Go and sleep." She ordered. "You look terrible."

I laughed. "Thank you, Lorine. If you'll all excuse me, I believe I've been given new orders."

Kora and Aniki both gave me hugs before shooing me out of the room. I waved at the others once more, declined Anna's offer to assist me, and slipped into the darkness of the tunnels.

I sighed in relief as I entered my room; the weariness was starting to make my eyes droop. I rested my sword on the mount above my bed, running my fingers over the script as if to memorise it. I'd have to find out who'd done it, and what it meant.

I contemplated going straight to sleep, but I felt itchy and uncomfortable so I moved myself over to the wash basin atop the small table in the corner instead. I kicked off my shoes and battled for a while with the fastenings on my dress. Just was I was about to resort to cutting it open, they came undone.

Pulling the top down to expose my upper half, clad only in the bindings around my chest, the dress hung at my hips instead of dropping straight to the floor.

Dipping the cloth into the lukewarm water, I squeezed out some of it before applying it to my body. It caused goose bums to form along my arms, but it felt good to be rid of the sweat and dirt.

I didn't notice the doorknob turning, so when the door opened to admit someone, my hand automatically reached under the desk and wrapped around a knife. I brought it up, ready to hurl it into the skull of the intruder, but stopped when I saw who it was. Instead I let out a squeal and pulled up the top of my dress, clamping it in place under my arms.

"Rosto!" I hissed. "What in the name of the Goddess are you _doing_ here?"

He lowered his hands from where he'd held them up when he thought I was going to stab him. A cheeky smile stretched across his mouth as he shut the door behind him. "Remind me not to sneak up on you. This is the second time you've nearly killed me today."

"Why are you in my room?" I demanded, wishing I could cover my bare shoulders but not willing to risk him seeing anything else. "How did you even _find _my room?"

"I followed you, of course. Goodwin isn't very easy to evade, but Tunstall was nice enough to help me get away." He grinned, walking towards me until he was in touching distance.

"Why did you follow me?" I wasn't sure how I felt about him knowing where I slept; it was instinct that my chambers be a secret to help avoid assassination attempts in the night. This was Rosto, and I didn't know wether to be upset or pleased.

He gave me his cursed smirk, the one that stirred the butterflies in my stomach and boiled the blood in my veins. He closed the distance between us and I swallowed hard, but didn't step back. Why didn't I step back?"

His smirk widened into a pleased, triumphant grin and he reached up a hand to cup my cheek. With his other hand he took the damp cloth from the table top and dipped it back into the water.

He gently ran the cloth over my scratched cheek, my eyes flickering closed and I let out an unwilling sigh. Why did it have to feel so good? My eyes opened quickly as the cloth trailed down the side of my neck slowly. I stared up at Rosto, confused and nervous and excited all at once.

He wasn't watching my eyes though. His gaze was trained on the marks across my cheek. He leaned in closer, bowing his head slightly. I felt his hot breath across my cheek and then his lips pressed against the marks. I shivered.

"Rosto…"

He pulled back, caressing the other cheek with his thumb and resumed his movements with the cloth.

"What are you doing?" My voice was barely above a whisper. I was so confused, lost. I didn't know what he was thinking. I didn't know what I was thinking, or what I should think.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked in the same low tone.

I shook my head. Obviously it wasn't obvious. I didn't even know if I wanted to know. I was scared, I hadn't remembered feeling this scared in a while. Fear was a weakness, and I couldn't afford weaknesses.

The cloth moved across my collar bone, and his other hand slid down the side of my neck. He pulled at the top of my dress and my whole body went ridged. His dark eyes came back up to mine apologetically.

"I just want a look." He explained.

I glared daggers at him and went to pull away.

He kept me firmly where I was though and I thought I heard a soft curse. "Forgive me, Beka, not a look at _that_." His smirk threatened to come back and I knew he wanted to add something else, but didn't say anything more.

I stared at him for a moment, weighing up my options while he waited patiently for me to choose. Finally I sighed, and against better judgement, let my hold on my dress lighten enough for him to gently pull it away from me. He let it drop and it hung at my hips again.

He simply looked for a moment, his eyes taking in every inch until he tentatively reached out and traced the length of the longest claw scar. His touch made me shiver again and a new wave of goose bumps formed. He turned his attention to the next one, and it continued until he'd inspected and traced every scar on my torso.

"I should've been there." He spoke after what felt like hours of silence between us. His voice was hoarse. "I should've protected you."

"How could you have?" I asked him, not liking the pain I saw in his eyes as he started mapping out the scars all over again. "It would have happened whether you were there or not. It is not your fault, Rosto."

He shook his head, his hair moving with the movement. "I nearly lost you." I don't think I'd ever seen him like this, and I didn't care for the change in him at all.

I reached up and touched his cheek. "Look at me."

He obeyed my soft command after a moment and our eyes met.

"You didn't loose me, I'm here. See?" I grabbed his hand still tracing the scars and intertwined our fingers and squeezed. "Right here."

He smiled a little and I felt myself smiling to. "I don't want to loose you, ever." He admitted, closing the small space between us and bent down to rest his forehead against mine, cradling my face in his calloused hands. "I _can't_ loose you."

I brought my hands up and wrapped them around his, the words tumbling out of my mouth before I could really think about them. "You won't."

He smiled, not smirked, not grinned, _smiled_. He pressed a light kiss to the tip of my nose. My eyes did close as his thumbs stroked my cheeks again, I felt my body sway as I got more relaxed and closer to sleep. My exhaustion was starting to freely show itself.

One of his hands left my face and I almost protested until it wrapped around my waist, whether to support me or keep me from moving, I didn't know, nor did I care.

"I love you."

My eyes snapped open and found his already watching mine. "What?" I asked breathlessly.

"I love you, Beka." He repeated, watching closely for my reaction.

"But…I don't…I…" Clearly I had no idea how to respond to this. My heart pounded so hard I thought it likely my ribs would crack and I'd be back to the healing quarters. The butterflies swarmed and tears stung my eyes as I opened and closed my mouth, trying to find a response. At the moment, any response would do.

_He loved me?_

_Loved_ me?

I saw him falter, and something came into his eyes that I couldn't quite recognise. Pain, disappointment…?

He started to move away. "I'm sorry, Beka…"

I didn't know how to respond, but I did know that I didn't want him to go anywhere. '_Isn't that the answer, then?'_ I thought. His going had never bothered me this much before, but now? He hadn't even really moved yet and I already wanted him back.

"Wait!"

He stopped and looked down at me, searching my face, my eyes, for something.

"I…I don't know, what to say." I uttered finally. "But please don't go. I don't want you to go."

He quickly assumed his position and I saw the bad emotions in his eyes fade and my panic eased. "Why don't you know?" He asked softly.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed, balling my hands in his tunic as if it'd anchor him there. "I don't know what to think, I don't know what I feel…I'm confused, Rosto."

"Shh." He soothed, resting his forehead back against mine, my eyes immediately closing at his touch. "It's alright, I know. Come, you really do need to rest now." He guided me to my bed and helped me out of the dress. I didn't care that all I wore were my under clothes as I sat on the edge of the bed, staring up at him.

"Sleep, Beka. We'll talk about it later." He promised, leaning down to kiss my forehead before backing away.

I wondered why he hadn't kissed me, usually it was the first thing he did. I wondered then why I wanted him to.

My hand shot out and grabbed his before he got out of reach. He looked back at me, surprised and hopeful.

I pulled on him. "Don't go. I still don't want you go, Piper."

He smiled and returned to my side, sitting down next to me. I scooted back across the bed and laid down, my hand still gripping his tightly. I would be asleep soon, no matter how much these strange feelings raged inside me, I couldn't go without sleep much longer. I wanted him to be with me when I fell into the darkness, and I was suddenly scared that he wouldn't be here when I woke from it.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked him, watching him from under half closed lids.

He debated it for a moment before nodding. He kicked off his own shoes and lay down next to me. I closed the little distance he'd put between us and sighed in content.

"You can sleep." He said as he took the ties in my hair out and let it fall across my shoulders. "I won't go, I promise."

I nodded and bit back a smile as he tucked some of my hair behind my ear. He moved as if to kiss my forehead again but I tilted my head up at the last second and our lips met. He was shocked for a moment but recovered quickly enough and kissed me back. I pulled away first, completely breathless and happy. I knew now, it was all I needed to know.

"I love you to, Rosto."

He grinned and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed deeply, relaxing instantly.

"There, now was that so hard to say?" He teased.

I smacked his chest weakly then left my hand there. "Oh, be quiet, or I'll tell Goodwin."

"I thought you said you loved me." He complained.

I was so close to sleep now, it felt wonderful. "I did, I do, but I'll never pass up a chance to watch her best you."

He chuckled and rubbed my hip comfortingly, pressing another caressing kiss to the side of my head before he settled beside me and held me tighter. "Sleep now, my little Terrier."

I smiled, and allowed myself to fall into the black oblivion.

Maybe this life wasn't so bad after all.

The End.

**A/N: Well…wow, there you have it. Last chapter. Kinda sad about it, but I'm really glad I finished it :). Especially since there were times when I thought I wouldn't be able to. This one took a little longer as I wanted it to be just right, since it's the last one. **

**I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited and alerted this story. Your support has been what has kept it going. Thank you so much! And a very special thank you to Navigator101 for all her help, you're amazing, :). **

**I am toying with the idea of a sequel, but it probably won't be written for a while, since I start my final year of high school in all of two days. But what do you guys think? Would you like a sequel? **

**Thank you, again. Please leave your reviews =). **

**~Angel xx**


End file.
